The titan and his forbidden friend
by reza0807
Summary: A story about a titan on Mars who meets someone he would never expect to meet. Will they get along in the dangerous dunes of the Taken plagued planet? Includes lot of action. Rated M for now. DISCONTINUED
1. The meeting

**This is my first story so forgive me if it's bad. I hope you will enjoy it though.**

* * *

It was midday on Mars, where our human titan called Razor was patrolling. He was a fearsome guardian who defeated many of the city's enemies.

His favorite battleground was Mars because of the dunes and the cabal. Although he wouldn't just openly declare it , he respected the cabal as warriors. He had many encounters with them in the vast dune sea since he arrived there.

But while the cabal were there , there was also the hated Vex. He just hated the machines so much he would always go after them first. If there was an encounter between the machines and the Cabal soldiers he would jump in the crossfire and hit the Vex first.

This caused the Cabal themselves to respect the titan sometimes. If none of them attacked the guardian , Razor would just leave without even pointing his gun at them.

This was not always the scenario since the Last City gave him some missions which caused regular fights between him and the Cabal.

With the the Taken King crisis done , he would spent most of his time there then in the city. There was something that made him quite unpopular in the Tower and especially in the city. He often had unpleasant dreams about the incident.

So he made a little base for himself in a small settlement that was carved in a rocky formation. Just like every afternoon he decided to patrol the area looking for any hostile activity.

* * *

"So , what kind of exciting things should we find today in this giant litterbox?" His Ghost said popping out of Razor as he walked across some old town.

"I don't know Ghost, there should be plenty of activity since there are still some Taken running wild here." Razor said quietly.

"What's wrong with you? Normally you would be happy to blast some Vex or have hand to hand combat with a Cabal Colossus."

"I know but don't you think it's somewhat dull around here? I mean there's nothing going on around here and it's a little bit lonely."

"Says the one who decided to leave the tower. I'm still convinced you left because you kept losing bets with Cayde."

"Hey no one beats him when it comes to bets okay! And no that was not the reason, you know very well why."

"Yes, yes whatever. You might want to get your gun ready, I'm detecting Taken energy ahead alongside Fallen signals."

"Fallen? That must be the House of Wolves, they always had much skill so I think they are going to put up a good fight for those glowing bastards." Razor said while getting his auto rifle ready, his trusty 'Does Not Bow'. He always liked the design of it since it looked a lot like Fallen architecture.

* * *

A fierce battle was going on between a small group of the House of Wolves and some Taken. While the Taken were very powerful they had indeed a hard time with the Wolves. The small group of fallen had just arrived on Mars only to be attacked by Oryx his horde. It appeared that the group was bringing supplies and all kinds of stuff for the rest of the Wolves. All went well until a group of consumed Captains and Centurions broke through their lines. Many of the Wolves fought bravely but fell to the monstrosities. But then Razor arrived and went after them.

"Alright, let's show them what happened to their king Ghost!" He shouted while jumping in the air behind them.

He took out a bunch of consumed Vandals and Acolytes with a thermite grenade and shot the survivors of them while still hanging in the air with his Lift ability.

The Captains and Centurions roared with anger as they left the beaten Wolves to themselves and charged at the titan.

Razor quickly ducked under an incoming blade from one of the three Captains and shot him in the back ending him instantly.

The remaining Captains shot at him while one of them shot a plume of darkness at him. He dodged it and shot both of the Captains right in the head.

"Good job but wasn't there another one?" His Ghost said wondering.

As on cue Razor barely dodged a melee attack from the consume Centurion. It tried to squash him but Razor sees this coming and slides under the towering Centurion and attaches a fusion grenade on the leg, instantly ending its existence.

"That's that I guess. So what about the Wolves?" His Ghost said as he once again materialized.

"Looks like the survivors left with what they could take with them, but there is still some stuff left. Let's check it out, there might be some interesting things left." Razor said while walking to a crashed skiff that had strange pods lying around it.

"So what are these things, escape pods?"

"No, these are containment pods for prisoners or wounded keeping them in stasis. I'm not picking up any life signals except for that one over there."

"Let's check it out then"

"Wait what? Why should we do that, we could always leave it"

"Come on Ghost, if it's a prisoner it could be a guardian or citizen and if it's a wounded one we should put it out of its misery." Razor saidtaking his helmet of not believing what he just heard.

"Alright but don't blame me if you get jumped on by a Fallen." Ghost murmured with clear disapproval but Razor just rolled his eyes.

He pulled the hatch open just to get jumped on by someone.

"Karma" Ghost thought.

When they fell on the ground Razor and Ghost were astonished by what they saw.

It was a female Fallen but what was astonishing was the fact that she looked almost human. She had long violet hair that reached half of her back. She was as tall as Razor while he was 180 cm tall and she was also rather heavily built as well. Instead of the appearance of a Fallen she was basically human except for her purple but smooth skin and her two sapphire glowing eyes.

Razor was so amazed that he could only say a simple "hey?"

Ghost could just face palm and thought "Traveler give me strength…"

 **Well that's the first chapter and I hope I did well. Please review and tell me what you think. I know its a little bit short but I'm trying to learn.**


	2. Homecoming

**Alright, it's time for chapter 2 and I hope I did a better job now. I actually suck at writing so bear with me. I do not own Destiny.**

 _Razor was so amazed that he could only say a simple "hey?"_

 _Ghost could just face palm and thought "Traveler give me strength…"_

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the two that ended in him getting thrown away and landing against a rock.

"Ow, what in the thrall abys is wrong with you! Is that how you thank someone for saving you?" He shouted quite agitated.

"I didn't ask you to!" The female Fallen shouted which was a little bit of a surprise to Razor. He knew there were some who could speak English just like Variks did but nonetheless it was still a surprise.

"Wait, you speak English?"

"Yes, and would you mind explaining where I am? It's not like I was informed I was going to be shipped to this planet." She asked nervously

"You're on Mars, didn't your friends tell you that because you did something wrong or did they forget that you were in that pod?"

"For your information they are not really my friends and they don't bother informing me of anything since I'm indeed more of a prisoner than an ally." She said sadly.

Razor felt he was a prick for having a rude tone while she looked harmless and sad. He decided to be a little bit more friendly but he would not let his guard down.

"Look I'm sorry for being rude but you scared the shit out of me when you jumped on me. My name is Razor, what's yours?"

She looked cautiously at Razor but responded softly "My mother called me jeakino Kanasata, but you can just call me Kate, it's a name I've heard in your tongue."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Kate but you might want to get moving." Razor said while getting up and putting his helmet on.

"The Cabal are bound to investigate and who knows if the Taken are going to show up. Hey Ghost, get my sparrow will you." Confusing Kate since he talked to apparently no one until Ghost reappeared scaring her this time.

"Alright, but when are you going to ask her about her appearance? She doesn't really shout 'I'm Fallen fear me!' or does she? I want to know more about her." He said looking at the strange girl.

Razor couldn't believe what he just said.

"Just so you know I'm an Eliksni and I'll tell you later when we're in a safe place" Making Razor look at her dumbly.

"Wait you're coming with us?" He couldn't believe a Fallen female was coming with him. He always fought the Fallen and didn't really have much good thoughts about them but he understood that they were trying to survive just like the Last City. That caused him to have a little bit of respect for them.

"Yes, as you said there will be enemies coming and I have no intention of doing you harm so why not. If you saved me why wouldn't you help me now then." Kate said not leaving room for arguments.

" _I'm going to regret this so badly"_ He thought not believing he was doing this.

"Fine, fine you can come. Ghost, get also the spare sparrow so she can come with us to our base."

"fine if you say so, gives me more opportunities to study her. Besides, she looks like a nice girl." And with that two sparrows appeared in front of them.

Razor just mentally groaned and happy that Kate didn't hear that.

"Let's get going , can you drive one of these?" He said while getting on his sparrow.

Just as he said the words she was already in front of him waiting to leave.

"I think I'll manage, I adapt quickly" She said with a smug smile.

" _We'll see."_ Razor thought as he left the crash site with his new companion.

* * *

They travelled for around 5 minutes in an awkward silence until Razor decided to speak.

"So you're getting the hang of it huh?"

"Yes, it's not really different then a pike, except this doesn't have weapons on it"

"True enough, so what are you going to do now?" He asked looking to find out about her true intentions.

"Well, I don't mean to be a parasite but I was hoping if you would allow me to stay with you for the time being. If you want me to leave just give the word." She responded in a way that made Razor feel like an asshole if he did that.

"No, it's fine but don't try to do anything funny. I'll help you to survive this planet but don't expect me to just let you do what you want."

"Fair enough, I don't see why I would try anything 'funny'."

"Well it's not like I've never encountered a Fallen who was a little bit too cunning to my tastes."

"I see, that's what you get from trying to survive though. Don't think that we never felt loses of our own."

"I suppose so. Mind explaining why you were in that pod?"

"I'd prefer to talk about that when we're safe." She answered clearly showing she still needed some time to comprehend her current situation.

"Fine by me, just watch out if there is-" He responded before an explosion knocked them of their sparrows. Razor looked up to see a Cabal centurion with 3 legionaries and 2 phalanxes advancing on their positions.

" _Traveler dammit, a Cabal patrol huh."_ He thought while grabbing his sniper rifle. He looked to the side to see Kate crouching behind a rock nodding to him that she was alright.

He quickly aimed and zoomed on one of the legionaries, successfully blasting his head off. Black goo spilled from his head and colored the sand black as the lifeless body fell down.

The rest of the patrol were infuriated but as seasoned soldiers they came up with a strategy to block Razor. The phalanxes stepped up and slowly but steadily advanced as the rest stayed behind them. The centurion occasionally shot with his projection rifle at the two but they were covered by the rocks. Razor looked to the side but couldn't see Kate anymore.

" _Did she run away?!"_ His thoughts were interrupted as one of the explosives landed a little bit too close. He aimed again and succeeded to take one phalanx and one legionary out but ran out of ammo. " _You've got to be kidding me."_ He thought in frustration.

"Come at me you a-holes!" he shouted while charging at the phalanx who almost breached his position. He rammed in the shield with so much force that it staggered the soldier. Seeing this as an opportunity he slammed his Sunstrike in the cabal's stomach effectively disintegrating him. He looked around to simply see the last legionary dead on the ground and the centurion just getting blast in the head by Kate with the slug rifle that belonged to the first legionary that Razor took down.

"Distract the frontlines and take out their support, cunning enough?" Kate said with that same smug smile.

Saying that Razor was surprised was an understatement. He was amazed at how she managed to sneak behind them and take out the cabal while having no experience with them.

"I'd say that was an excellent strategic move, where did you learn all of this?"

"I'll tell you later, if we're done here can we move on?"

"Ok, let's get to the sparrows." He said while picking some ammo for later.

* * *

The rest trip to the base was a quiet and short one since it wasn't so far anymore. As they arrived Kate could now see what kind of home the titan had built. It was a small abandoned mining settlement with a wall around it which was fortified by relic iron and plasteel plating. There were a few buildings, only 12 but they were by no means small. When they entered the mine she could see security droids in the corridors. Unfortunately they didn't really respond kindly to Fallen life signals.

"INTRUDER DETECTED, ENGAGE." The nearest droid said while aiming his gun, the rest of the droids followed suit.

"Halt, code 75B! Not an enemy!" Razor quickly shouted while jumping in front of Kate.

"CODE CONFIRMED, LIFE FORM IS NOT AN ENEMY, DISENGAGE." The same droid said. All of the droids lowered their weapons and reassumed their positions.

"Sorry about that, they were designed to handle Vex and Cabal but you could never be enough prepared so I also installed the fallen and Hive into their databanks as enemies. These droids are the same in type you find in the tower."

"It's alright, I must say I'm surprised at your defense. You wouldn't expect these kind of droids here at all." She said while examining the combat droids even more.

"Well I did my best, let's go to my quarters." He answered with pride.

They went into the tunnel that led them to the upper part of the mine that went through the little mountain .They arrived at an iron door which opened after Ghost put the security codes in. Kate was somewhat surprised to see the decorated room in front of her. There was a living room with a couch, a table with four chairs, a little kitchen that had everything it needed, a bathroom and even two bedrooms. She was interested by the many trophies that were hung up on the wall. They varied from house banners to even weapons and armors. Razor sat down on one of the chairs and took his helmet of while Kate sat down on the couch. She was rather nervous as Ghost and Razor looked at her with an intense gaze.

"Well, go ahead. We're safe so you can tell us now who and what you precisely are." Ghost said impatiently to hear her story.

"Alright what would you like to know?" Kate said still nervous.

"Well, you could explain why you were in that containment pod and why you look different than the normal Fallen." Ghost said.

"Let's just say that I had a little discussion with one of the barons and he decided I should be locked up because I'm a traitor. Probably because I wasn't really a big fan of Skolas his plans. I was only recently locked away though. I heard we were going to a new home and my only friends told me they would meet me there." She said with a bit of sadness.

"Must have been rough on you." Razor said with all the kindness he could muster.

Kate just nodded.

"Um, not to be rude or anything but why do you look more human than Fallen? You have purple skin, glowing eyes and your bio reading is definetely Fallen but anything else would say you're human" Ghost said not trying to hurt her feelings.

"Oh yeah, I've been wondering about that as well." Razor added.

Kate looked down before she answered " Well that's because my mother had an affair with a human prisoner."

Both Razor and Ghost were now officially shocked.

"Yeah I know, apparently he was a survivor from a crash. When the Wolves captured him my mother was a warden. She enjoyed talking with him and then they just became lovers. But a few months before I was born, one of the barons found out and executed my father. My mother was pardoned but had to be severely punished. Everyone was surprised when I arrived though, some said I was a freak of nature and had to be eliminated but my mother had many supporters so I was allowed to live. When I was 12 my mother got killed by a Hive knight. I've been living with grandpa Krosis ever since. When we we're prisoners in the reef he was good friends with someone called Variks so he asked him to learn me some stuff like your language. After the rebellion we fled with one of the barons since we didn't have any choice. We refused to believe in this prophecy and that resulted in grandpa Krosis being sent to another crew. He told me we would meet again but I heard he might have been killed for treason since he refused to follow his commanding officer." She finished with a small sob.

Razor stood up and sat beside her. The next thing he did caused his Ghost to almost shutdown from the shock. He pulled her in a deep hug and stroke her hair. Kate couldn't keep her tears in check and cried on his shoulder. He said it was okay and that everything would be fine. After a while she let go and said she was okay.

"You know what, tomorrow we'll go search for your friends and in the meantime you can stay here. What do you say?" He said with a smile.

Kate couldn't believe he would just let her stay. She was a Fallen, an enemy and yet he would let her stay. She quickly embraced him and yelled " Thank you, thank you , thank you!"

Razor was a little bit taken aback with this but allowed it.

"Okay, it's alright. You can let go now before you get my bones broken." He said a little bit short on air.

Kate let go and apologized saying that she was known for her strength.

" _She would be excellent titan material. Hell, I won't be even surprised if her dad was a titan."_ He thought while gasping for air.

Ghost was watching silently and felt an upcoming headache but was happy nonetheless that there was going to be someone else to chat with even if she was a Fallen.

"So if you're ready with hugging you can get started with dinner, it's getting pretty late." He suddenly said getting the attention from the two.

"Oh that's right, what would you like to eat? I'm not sure if I have ether lying around."

"No problem, I can eat human food as well."

"Alright then, Ghost will show you around while I'm getting dinner ready."

"Yup, just follow me." Ghost said enthusiastic.

They both went outside the little house and into the lower levels of the mine.

"So this is the lower level where we mostly just store some things we find. We also find a lot of relic iron in here since that is what the mine was designed for but it has some escape routes as well." Ghost said while showing her around.

"It reminds me a lot of a cave on Venus where we rested a while. We also had a base in there."

"Yes, we've encountered such caves from time to time."

After showing her the mine, Ghost took her outside to the settlement and showed her the various buildings. One of them was full of supplies, one was full with odds and trinkets they found in their travels, another was for the security droids, most of the others was not really used but then they came to the last building.

"So this is one of the most important buildings namely the armory." Ghost clarified while unlocking it.

"Wow, there is so much in here." Kate said while looking at everything with sparkling eyes.

In the armory were weapons used by the Last City but that was far from everything. There was even Fallen and Cabal weaponry alongside armor. In a few crates she could see a bunch of weapon parts and armor materials. She was pretty amazed when she saw a bunch of Scorch Cannons that belonged to various houses.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Ghost said amused with her excitement.

"Hell yeah! I haven't even seen that much weapons in a Ketch's armory." She said still looking like a little kid who just went for the first time in a candy shop.

" _Great, now I have two weapon lovers"_ Ghost thought not wanting to know how much destruction there will be if these two teamed up.

"Oh and in the small garage here we also have a bunch of Pikes and Interceptors."

"You guys really are prepared for anything." She said admiring the fine war instruments.

"Yup, comes with the job. Anyway we should get back for dinner I suppose."

Kate nodded and they went back to the house.

When they entered Kate was instantly captured by the sweet aroma of food. So much that her stomach growled, making her blush and earning a chuckle from Ghost.

"Oh you're back, I made some steak with vegetables. Here you go." He said while putting the food on the table.

"Thanks." She replied with gratitude.

They both sat down and started to eat.

"Mmm, this is really good. I didn't expect you to be a good cook for someone who blows everything up." Kate said while continuing to eat.

"Why thank you, it's n- wait what's that supposed to mean ?" He asked a little bit agitated.

"Hahaha, it was a joke." Kate laughed.

Razor just sat there with a blank expression until Ghost started laughing as well.

"Hahahaha, that was a good one! And most of all it's true!" Ghost laughed so hard he fell on the ground.

"Haha, so funny." Razor said sarcastically but he was smirking nonetheless. He was happy it wasn't so quiet anymore.

After dinner it was pretty late so they decided to get some sleep.

"alright you can have the spare bedroom since it was supposed for a friend who often came but he's busy so make yourself at home." Razor said while putting his armor away.

Kate now had the time to see what he really looked like. He had short black hair with a little scar on his left cheek. He was pretty muscular but apparently that came with being a titan Ghost said. He told her that as a titan he had to take most of the attacks that were meant for his teammates. He also had a long scar across his shoulder. She was curious and decided to ask him.

"Hey Razor, how did you get that scar?"

"Oh this, well…" He ran his hand over his scar and said "I got because of a Swarm Prince called Merok. A friend of mine was about to be sliced up by Merok so I pushed him aside and took the hit."

"That was very brave of you, by the way why do they call you Razor?"

Now it was time for Razor to blush.

"W-w-well, I hadn't a name so they called me after a little incident I had with a razor and yeah, the name kind of stayed."

"Hahaha, no way." Kate giggled.

"Yes, and if you know what else he did…" Ghost suddenly said.

"Oh shut up you two." Razor grumbled.

"Fine, anyways I'm going to log of. See you two tomorrow." Ghost said before shutting down.

"I guess I'll get some sleep as well. Good night Kate." Razor said with a yawn.

"Good night Razor." Kate said with a smile before they each went to their beds.

It was one of the best nights that Kate ever had.

 **And that's chapter 2 for now!**


	3. Gearing up

**Alright, time for chapter 3. I'm sorry it's a short one but I have a lot of work to do so I didn't have much time to write. I hope you will enjoy it though. I do not own Destiny.**

It was 8 pm when Kate woke up. She yawned a little bit as she got out of bed. After some stretching to feel her joints pop back in to their place she decided it was time to go see the others. As she walked out of her room she could see Ghost floating around until he noticed her.

"Oh hey kate, Razor went to the storage house to get some ingredients for breakfast. You can take a quick shower if you want." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks Ghost, I'll take you on that offer." She responded with a smile.

"No problem, if you need anything else just call me. I'll be in the kitchen."

Kate wanted to go to the bathroom but suddenly Ghost turned back.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something. I took a look at your armor and saw it was quite damaged and outdated. I could produce a new one if you want."

"That would really help Ghost, I appreciate it." She responded with gratitude.

"Ok then, stand still so I can scan you for your measurements." He said while starting to take a quick scan.

Kate was engulfed by the blue rays but she stood still.

"That'll be all then. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." Ghost said while going to the table think of a design for Kate her new armor.

Kate went into the bathroom and started to undress herself. The clothes she had were nothing more but normal Eliksni clothes and they were In bad shape. She turned the water on and enjoyed the hot water. It had been ages since she could properly clean herself. She thought about what happened yesterday and could not help but smile as she was very fortunate it was Razor who found her. She hoped she could see her few friends as soon as possible. She turned the water off and and started to dry herself. She put a towel on and stepped out of the bathroom to see the titan working on breakfast while Ghost was gone.

"Hey where did Ghost go?" She asked.

"Oh he went to the armory to get your new armor ready since all the materials are there." He said before turning around. He better hadn't as he saw her and suffered from nosebleed. He now saw Kate with only a towel hugging her curves very tightly. He quickly turned back around.

"Um you can get some clothes in your dresser." He said very nervously.

Kate wondered why he was so nervous all of the sudden but didn't ask why.

She went back into her room and looked in the dresser to find some clothes. She found a sleeveless black T-shirt alongside grey pants and a pair of brown boots. She dressed herself and went to the living room. She saw Razor sitting at the table with two plates of food. She sat down and started to eat.

"I made some bacon with eggs as breakfast. I normally eat conserved food since I don't always have much time. I get rather busy with the tasks that the Vanguard give me. Mostly consists of me having to blow something up, take out a target or introduce new guardians to the hostility of Mars."

"Wow, you're busy. How come you don't go to the city but stay here?" She asked wondering since yesterday.

Razor had a downcast expression but answered nonetheless.

"Well, I don't like talking about it but you would hear it anyway. I had to do a demolition operation once on earth. I was known to be a bomb expert so they gave me the task. It was a hotel not so far from the city. There were a bunch of civilians inside who lived there and were scheduled to be evacuated since the Hive almost took the place. Three fireteams defended them while my fireteam went downstairs to infiltrate the cellars so we could place the explosives. The Hive fought hard to repel us but we broke through. I placed the charges and we went back upstairs and escaped through the main entrance. I saw the dropship leave and thought that everyone had evacuated. I was so wrong." He ended with a deep sigh.

Kate was listening to the point that she forgot to eat the rest of her breakfast. She saw that he was very troubled.

After a few seconds he continued.

"Apparently there were two families and a guardian still inside. I had already activated the countdown and heard around 10 seconds later that they were still inside. I tried to deactivate the bombs but then I realized that I had made the bombs so that they couldn't shut down once activated. I tried to warn them but then the timer went off and as a result the building collapsed and everyone died. Every single hive but also the two families and the guardian. When the dust settled I was horrified. Back in the tower the Vanguard congratulated me and told me that there could always be casualties but I just couldn't believe I killed them."

He took another deep breath and continued "After that incident most of the civilians that heard of this demanded that I was to be court-martialed but the Vanguard refused to. Some of the guardians who knew the deceased one were very cold to me and refused to work with me. I never forgave myself and decided to spend most of my time here on Mars since I knew of this place. And that's that" He ended with a grim expression.

Kate didn't know what to say. She had felt loses too but nothing she had encountered compared to that. She placed her hand his and said "You couldn't help it. You performed your duties and thought that everyone made it out. You tried to help them and to just because you felt so guilty, you have been spending all your time here alone trying to atone for your actions. You even helped me while any other of your kind would have just killed me." She ended with a small smile.

He looked at her and smiled a bit as well.

"Thanks, you really know how to make someone feel better. You're good when it comes to things like these."

"I know, I'm pretty good at most things." She responded with a now inflated ego.

Razor just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, how about we go check on Ghost? Knowing him, he has completed it by now with even spare time to decorate it." He said while cleaning the table.

"Ok, let's go"

…..

They arrived in the armory and saw that Ghost was floating out of a room to meet them.

"Hey there you two, I was just planning to get you since I finished the armor." He said cheerfully. It was clear he thought he did a good job.

"Alright then what did you get me?" Kate said excited. She couldn't wait to see her armor.

"Just follow me into the assembly room." Ghost answered and with that they went inside.

As soon as they entered Kate squealed at what she saw and ran to the source of her happiness. Ghost and Razor had to recover from the loud noise since it was almost a war cry.

"Glad you like it. I took our Kellslayer armor set and adjusted it to you. It now also has a cloaking device , a radar , a shield generator and a few other modifications." Ghost told her proudly as he saw he didn't do a good job but an excellent job.

"I love it, you don't mind giving me one of your armors?" She said not sure if Razor was okay with it. She didn't know but Razor had to do a lot of Prison of Elders activities to get it.

Razor saw she was conflicted and quickly responded " You don't have to be worried. I hardly use it anyways and it suits you."

"Thanks , I really appreciate it." She said with much gratitude.

"As for the weapons, I got you the Wolves' Leash and the Wolfborne Oath. They're a scout rifle and a shotgun." Ghost added.

"Alright then, gear up and we'll be ready to leave. Let's go Ghost." Razor said as he mentioned for Ghost to come with him.

"Ok, see you later" Kate said as she started to get the armor on.

…..

"So you chose that armor, it does fit her I must say." Razor said while getting everything ready so they could depart. He promised her to go look for the Wolves so they could find Kate's friends.

"She is Titan material so why not give her Titan material." Ghost responded while putting the security droids on alert.

"You have a point there. I contacted Variks this morning and gave me the most likely place where the Wolves could be. It's an abandoned city just some kilometers from here."

"Oh I know where that is. It's indeed a place where you would find Fallen but I heard on the guardian communication network that the Cabal are trying to get that position. We'll have to hurry so we're not stuck in a crossfire."

"Alright then, let's go check on Kate." And with that they headed back to the armory.

When they arrived Kate walked outside of the armory ready to go. Razor took another look at her appearance. The armor fitted her as if it was intentionally designed for her in the beginning. Her scout rifle was stuck to her back while the shotgun was place at her waist. She had also attached the Titan mark called 'Mark of the Wolves' to her armor. You wouldn't even think that there was a Fallen standing right in front of you.

"So, how do I look?" She said while putting her helmet off.

"Um, you look amazing with that." Razor said while hiding a blush.

"Thanks, I appreciate the comment." She respond also hiding a blush.

Ghost just mentally sighed at the scenery in front of him.

"If you two are ready we can leave now. The sparrows are ready." He said having suspicions at what the two were experiencing.

"Alright let's go then." Razor said while putting his helmet on.

"Ok." Kate agreed and followed him.

They got on their sparrows and raced to their destination that was not so far away. They arrived and what they saw made them mentally groaned. They saw Cabal forces fighting the Wolves and It looked like both side was having problems.

"It just had to be a battle." Razor sighed as they jumped into the fight.


	4. The siege

**I'm going to have some more action in this chapter. Enjoy !**

After our companions arrived in the abandoned city they witnessed what was going on for the last 30 minutes. The Cabal and Fallen were engaged in a bloody battle with neither side wanting to lose. It would be an excellent position for the Cabal but it was the home of the Wolves and they didn't want to give it up so easily. For a moment Kate looked around and saw a familiar face.

At the rear of the Fallen their position was a Fallen Captain who fought bravely against a Cabal Colossus. He had a Scorch Cannon but was pinned down by the colossus and was waiting for an opportunity. He rolled over to some debris and took a quick shot but only managed to blast the Colossus his rear. Knowing where his enemy now was, the Colossus launched his rockets at the most unfortunate Captain. He managed to evade the rockets but flew against a wall because of the impact. The colossus aimed once again at him but then the Captain smirked under his helmet. The colossus heard a strange noise beneath him and looked down. Two shock grenades were attached to his legs and at that moment, he knew he was fucked. The grenades exploded and the Colossus was no more.

The Captain got back on his feet and saw Razor and Kate. To him they looked like normal guardians so he instantly shot at them with his Scorch Cannon. They ducked behind a giant metal plate to avoid the incoming projectiles.

"That one sure is tenacious!" Razor shouted. He looked over to plate but he couldn't see the Captain. Realizing it a little bit too late he was tackled by the cloaked Captain. He tried to break free but the Captain had him pinned down.

"Damn you!" Razor yelled as he pushed the Captain away.

"Stop Hevnok!" Kate said as she removed her helmet. "It's me, Kate."

The Captain suddenly stopped fighting as he saw his friend. He stuttered something incoherently but was happy she was alive.

"Ghost, can you translate the Fallen with that program I made with Variks and you know who?" Razor said as he couldn't follow the conversation.

"Alright here you go." He got as answer and the translator was activated.

"-crashed at a drop zone I heard." The now identified Hevnok said to Kate.

"Yes, but this guardian saved me and took me in."

"He hasn't done anything against you I hope." Hevnok said as he glared at Razor.

"No no, he has done nothing but sheltering me and asked nothing in return."

"Alright then. Hey guardian, what's your name?" He said now addressing Razor.

"The name's Razor, you must be one of Kate's friends I heard about."

"Yes, I am Hevnok. You have my thanks for saving Kate." He said with a little bow.

"No problem, I couldn't really leave her there and she was stubborn enough to make me take her with me."

"Haha, that's the Kate we know." Hevnok said but he suddenly remembered a battle was going on and he had to make sure their forces wouldn't be flanked.

"Shit, I need to get back before the Cabal flank us. I'm sorry to ask Kate but could you and your friend help us?"

"No problem, leave it to us. Razor, get to that building and secure it. I'll pick the opposite one. Hevnok, you stay put at your position which is on the corner of these buildings and you take out any Cabal that try to hit us in the back." She commanded with seriousness.

"Ok then, looks like an excellent plan." Razor agreed and Hevnok nodded. They discussed some other things and then started with their plan.

Each party member went to their positions and began to engage the enemy.

* * *

 _With Razor :_

Razor busted into the building and instantly attacked three Psions that were on the ground floor. He quickly tossed a grenade at one and killed him. The others started to fire and called for backup. He aimed at the one who was busy with his comm channel and shot him full with bullets. The Psion dropped to the ground but at the same moment the other one launched a shockwave at Razor who had to duck to the side so he wouldn't get hit. He grabbed his rifle and shot the last one in the head.

"Alright, on to the second floor." He said while using his Lift ability to get through a hole. He ran inside the hallway but around the corner a bunch of Legionaries who got the distress call were waiting for him. They suddenly opened fire and managed to hit him a few times. He jumped to a pillar and took cover behind it. He switched to his rocket launcher he got from the gunsmith, it was a SUROS design and had cluster bombs. He aimed and fired at the line of Legionaries effectively killing most of them and threw them in disarray with the cluster bombs. Before they could reorganize and fire again, they were picked off by Razor.

He got to the fourth floor which was the last floor before he got to the roof. A few Phalanxes had positioned themselves at the stairs but were easily taken out by Razor.

Before he could continue he stopped abruptly as he saw through the window that Kate was about to be shot by a Centurion. He feared the worse was going to happen.

* * *

 _With Hevnok :_

Hevnok took position at the corner behind some wreckage. He waited there for around two minutes watching the buildings to make sure no enemies would hit his friends in the back. Then eight Legionaries, five Psions and one Centurion crossed the street and headed for the buildings. He threw his last shock grenade at the advancing enemies and managed to take two Legionaries and one Psion out. They now knew that there was an enemy ambush and took cover. Hevnok shot his cannon at two legionaries who couldn't find cover quick enough and took them out. It was now his turn to get to cover since the rest of the soldiers now returned fire. He took a little peek at what their positions were. There was one legionary behind a bunch of crates while his partner was standing on them and they both fired their slug rifle at him. All Psions were trying to get into Razor's building and the rest of the legionaries were helping the Centurion to advance on to the building that Kate took.

"Alright, it's time to show them what a Scorch Captain can do." Hevnok said while readying himself to take them out.

He fired at the crates where unfortunately for the Cabal, a fuel barrel was lying. The combined explosion took them out and Hevnok immediately aimed at the Psions. He shot them but only managed to take out one of them since the Centurion's explosive projectile threw him of balance. He saw the Psions enter the building and cursed himself for not taking them out sooner. He redirected his anger at the other Cabal soldiers though and cloaked himself to get close since this was going to be personal. The Cabal were advancing even further and almost reached the building until a Legionary was tackled by Hevnok. He quickly punched the legionary right in the face and slammed his other fists in the neck instantly killing him. The othes fired at Hevnok so he rolled on to the side of the dead body of his enemy and used it as a shield. He grabbed his shock pistol and shock dagger that were attached to his belt. He then saw a Centurion falling on the ground from Kate's building. _"I wouldn't like to be them now."_ He thought. He got up and shot the other Legionary in the head. The Centurion didn't take this lightly and tried to slam his rifle at Hevnok who swiftly evaded the incoming strike and stabbed him in the leg. The Centurion grunted in pain but recovered and punched Hevnok in the stomach. Hevnok grabbed his abused belly and backed off. But before the Centurion could even shoot, Hevnok threw his dagger in the Centurion's head. It was a trick he saw that was used by guardians. The Centurion fell on his back and remained still. Making sure he would remain like that, Hevnok shot him again with his pistol before grabbing his cannon again.

"Ugh, I had to see that one coming. I hope that Razor guy will be able to manage himself." Hevnok coughed up as he still felt the heavy punch of the Centurion.

He took a look at Razor's building and saw him at a window stopping. He looked at the opposite building and Hevnok followed suit. He was also terrified as he saw that Kate was about to be shot by a Centurion.

"NO!" he shouted with all of his voice.

* * *

 _With Kate :_

Kate entered the building cautiously with her scout rifle aimed at anything in front of her. She saw no enemies and her radar said there was no one on the ground floor. " _I suppose they're upstairs."_ She thought while going to the stairs. As she slowly walked up she could hear some grumbling and yelling. She looked around the corner and saw four Phalanxes arguing with each other. She thought of a way to take them out and suddenly remembered something.

…..

Flashback :

"Hey Kate, there's something I need to tell you." Ghost said while Hevnok and Razor were discussing some other things.

"What is it Ghost?"

"I had to tell you of some improvements of your armor. Using a lot of Motes of Light I managed to unlock some guardian abilities for you. You can materialize the arc grenades of the Striker sub-class and also use Storm fist. They take time to recharge but it'll be of use to you."

"Alright thanks Ghost, you're full of surprises."

"I know, let's go" He said proud of his work.

End flashback

….

Remembering she could generate grenades she used her ability and threw a flashbang grenade. The Phalanxes were disoriented and easily picked off by Kate's scout rifle since they were all headshots. She continued to an elevator and decided to use the shaft to go up. Using her immense might that was now even enhanced by her new armor, she pushed the door aside and started crawling up. Even with the Titan armor she was still nimble since she was an Eliksni. When she arrived at the last floor she could see multiple enemies on her radar and prepared for the upcoming fight.

She slammed her fist in the door which threw it around the room and slammed a Psion in the wall. The rest of the Cabal were surprised by this and looked to the elevator. Kate shot two Legionaries down with her scout rifle and then swapped it for her shotgun. She dashed to three Psions and took them down with ease. Then a Centurion charged at her but she evaded him. She saw a rather broken wall and came up with a plan. She taunted the Centurion by cursing his mother and he wasn't really happy about that. He charged once again only to miss again and crash into the broken wall. He fell down on the street and died.

She looked around and saw another Psion running towards a door but she shot him in the back and ended him. She quickly reloaded again but was unaware that a Centurion entered through that same door. She turned around after hearing something but the Centurion was already close to her. She turned around and the Centurion aimed his weapon. If he shot now she would be severely injured and in the worst scenario dead. She saw her life flashing before her : Her mother, grandpa Krosis, Hevnok and her other friends, the other Eliksni that hated her, Ghost and Razor. She didn't want to end it like this and what she then did stunned Razor and Hevnok who were watching now. She slammed her fist on to the ground and released a huge shockwave. The Centurion vaporized instantly alongside the other bodies that were lying around. The shockwave was so intense that all the windows on that floor shattered.

She looked around at the destruction she caused and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Did I do that?" she murmured as she saw the sparks coming from her fists.

Then her communicator activated and she could hear an astonished Razor along with Hevnok and Ghost.

"Hey Kate, how did you activate Fist of Havoc?! Only guardians are able to do that."

" I don't know but it was awesome!" she yelled in excitement.

"I haven't heard of any other Eliksni who could do that." Hevnok added.

"We will check on it later. I intercepted a transmission that in on the roof of our building a little observation post has been established and the Cabal commander who is leading this assault is also there." Ghost said as he had recovered from the shock.

"Alright then. Kate you should continue as well and make sure there won't be any Cabal who shoot us from the other roof."

"Roger that."

"Also Hevnok, you should head back to your comrades and prepare for our arrival.

"Very well."

And with that they all carried out their tasks.

…..

 _With Razor :_

"It's still a mystery to me how she was able to do that." Razor said as Ghost was trying to get a door open.

"I have my suspicions but we will talk about it later. I think Hevnok should have warned us about those Psions though."

"You can't blame him. He finally met his old friend again who was just about to get shot."

"Yes and that makes me remember something. Your stress readings suddenly went sky-high when you saw that. Someone caring a lot for a certain girl he he."

"Oh shut it you tin can." Razor said responded as he blushed somewhat.

"Alright, it's not my job to tell you. Anyways you can get ready now since it's done." Ghost said as he disappeared and the door opened.

Razor walked in and climbed the stairs. He got to the exit and saw his target. It was another standard Cabal Officer with those strange feathers on the back like Valus Trau'ug and Val Aru'un that he encountered in the Prison of Elders.

"That must be one of their last high ranking commanders here in the system." Razor said as he looked around to see five Imperial Legionaries who acted as the commander's guard.

"Indeed, in fact he is the last one we know of. If we take him out the Cabal will not know what to do."

" Let's go then." Razor agreed as he jumped in the air and called upon his Hammer of Sol. He threw them at the legionaries and successfully took them out.

He now stood before their commander. The centurion had a slug rifle in each hand and charged his shield. Razor was the first to open fire with his auto rifle but the shield was too strong to make the commander struggle. It was now his turn as he shot both slug rifles at Razor. After jumping behind a crate he could see the situation at the opposite building where Kate was. She had almost taken out any resistance that the Cabal could muster.

"Ghost, I want you to get over there and transmat a sniper rifle fir Kate. Tell her to give some support. Also transmat my special fusion rifle for me will you." Razor said as he took a look at the enemy behind him who was still shooting him.

"Alright here you go, one Sleeper Stimulant." Ghost said as he warped the heavy weapon and then went to Kate.

Razor then jumped over his cover and threw a grenade at his enemy. The grenade attached itself first before it exploded and took out the shield. Seeing this as a chance, Razor charged his Sleeper Stimulant and shot the commander as he fell because of the hit. The commander was still alive though and aimed his guns at Razor who had no place to hide. He opened fire at him but didn't expect that the titan would run straight through the bullets and slam his fist in the shoulder of the now staggering commander. Before both could do anything else there was a gunshot and the commander now fell on the ground. Dead because of a well-aimed headshot. Razor looked around and saw Kate standing there alongside Ghost. She gave a thumb ups and he returned the gesture.

Sometime later, Kate was now standing alongside Razor as they overlooked the battlefield. With their commander gone and no orders, the Cabal withdrew since no one of their high ranking officers was alive. The Fallen cheered as they won the battle.

"Alright then, ready to meet your friends?" Razor said as he grabbed his weapon. He saw a troubled look on Kate's face and wondered what was wrong.

"What is it?"

"I hope they will not hate me since some thought I had to die and i befriended a guardian."

"That's ridiculous, if it wasn't for you then they would be dead. They will accept you for the warrior you are."

"Thanks, but I'm still afraid they will try to attack me."

"If they would then Hevnok and I will protect you. Now let's go." He said with a smile.

"You're right." She said as she returned the smile.

And with that they went to the small tower where the Wolves had their camp.

 **And that's chapter 4. I hope I did a good job with the action because I really am bad with writing.**


	5. The duel

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in a while but my exams are coming so I'm rather busy. I'm also going to try to make the chapters longer but that will also take time. Enjoy this chapter ! I do not own destiny or its characters.**

As Kate and Razor walked to the large building that was a temporarily base for the House of Wolves, Kate was getting more and more nervous.

" _Would they accept me again or will they try to lock me once more? Razor said it would be fine and that he would take care of me but…"_ She thought but smiled weakly as she remembered his kind words. She was still wondering why this guardian would go as far to help the enemy and even shelter her. She was sure he did not have any malicious intent but she still didn't know the reason. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as she saw they had almost reached their destination. There were Vandals who had guard duty on the buildings around the large complex. They were all equipped with Wire rifles and they watched the two very carefully but didn't do anything. _"Hevnok must have warned them then."_ She thought as they now reached the barricade that blockaded the entrance. The wreckage was pulled aside as a bunch of Dregs, Vandals and Captains walked outside and surrounded them. Razor didn't like it and almost grabbed his gun but then Hevnok came.

"Don't fire!" he shouted at the fellow Wolves. Razor could see that some of them were very confused.

"They are the ones who defeated the enemy leader and forced them to retreat, show your respect!" He yelled at them and they all instantly put their weapons away and some even cheered for them.

"Are they cheering now?" Razor asked the equally dumbfounded Kate.

"I think so."

"Well, I like this more than shooting at us." Ghost added.

"Welcome my friends, I'm glad you didn't have any trouble getting here." Hevnok said as he now addressed them.

"Yeah there were some Cabal survivors but they didn't attack us. They were busy getting their wounded out of here. You Wolves still have it." Razor replied.

"Even with our Kell dead and the House crippled, we will endure and protect the pack. Speaking of the Kell, I'm sure you want to know who is in charge now."

"That would be helpful since not all barons liked me." Kate said nervously.

"Don't worry Kate. The barons who wanted you dead ended dead themselves. They were...taken by those monstrosities." Hevnok said quietly.

"Oh, I didn't want them to suffer that fate."

"Kate, you might want to come with me now. There is a lot you should know, you can come as well Razor." He said with a downcast expression.

The two nodded and went inside. The complex was large but was nothing more but a big ruin since some floors collapsed and had holes. They went up to the main hall were the barons were discussing some things. They went quiet at the moment the three heroes stepped inside. One of the barons approached them and bowed a little.

"Thank you for helping us when you were practically exiled, 'little girl'." The baron said as he removed his helmet and revealed himself to Kate.

"Grandpa Krosis !" Kate shouted with joy as she hugged him with a smile and tears. The old baron was somewhat shocked but expected she would do that.

"Come now Kate, there is no need to hug me dead." He partly joked as he could feel he was lacking more and more air. She released him but kept smiling.

"I feared the worst when we were separated. Since when did you become a baron?"

"The baron I had to serve died and the rest wanted me to take his place so here I am now. What about your companion here?" Krosis said as watched razor carefully. He did not look like the normal guardians that would shoot him on sight but he was going to be very cautious with him.

"This is Razor and before you make accusations, he helped me survive and took care of me."

"Um, hello there mister Krosis. Pardon me if I come over somewhat disrespectful but the only experience of not harming your race is with Kate here." He said really nervously trying not to piss him off.

"No problem, I hope you won't do anything bad here? I haven't forgotten what your kind did to us." Krosis said with an intense gaze. Razor felt like the old Fallen was looking straight into his soul.

"No sir, I would not harm the friends of Kate." He said more confidently. The old Fallen gazed at him somewhat before bursting out in laughter.

"Ha-ha, of course not. You look like a decent man and I'm sure that Kate would kick you right into outer space if you pissed her off like that."

"Grandpa !" Kate now shouted embarrassed. She could hear a snicker coming from Razor and Hevnok but one 'laugh and you will experience a lot of pain'-look made them shut up.

"Alright, no jokes. How can you talk with us anyway?"

"That's because of a translator I made with Variks and a friend."

"Ah, good old Variks. He still owns me that Ether but never mind. How about I introduce you to the rest here." He said as the other barons came forth

"This is Yularen, he is in charge of the defense of our people as well as our air force. He was just like me recently promoted to the rank of baron." Krosis said as he introduced the young Fallen. He was equipped with Shock blades and two pistols on his hip.

"Greetings, you have my thanks for saving our men." Yularen said with a bow.

"Then we have Aknos here, he is our diplomat when it comes to other houses." The old Fallen continued. Aknos was tall but not as tall as the tallest Fallen. He had a Schrapnel launcher and a blue pre-golden age cloak on his back.

"Hello there, I hope this meeting will not turn into a bloodbath." Aknos said clearly showing he hated violence.

"And this is-"

"The name is Dilak and that's all you have to know." The grumpy baron said with annoyance.

"Forgive his temper but he doesn't really like the fact that a guardian is here and that he was saved by that very same guardian. Before you forced the Cabal to retreat he was trapped with his men in a trench. If it was not for you he and his men would have likely not survived."

"Don't go saying stuff like that Krosis!" Dilak said loudly.

"Anyways, I hope you do not have any intent to reveal our location to your people. We are barely surviving here in this ruin and even our civilians are suffering. The other groups of our House is coming here so we will have to move sooner or later since there isn't enough space here for us." Krosis said with a pleading look.

Razor took a quick look at Kate who was waiting anxiously for his answer. He saw hope in her eyes and sighed.

"No I won't, you have enough problems and you haven't done anything wrong since the Skolas event so I'll keep quiet. But if you have civilians here you might want to move now. The Cabal are not the only ones who have been spotted close by. I heard the Vex are invading more and more around the area."

"Thank you for your advice but we don't have a place to go so we're stuck here." Krosis replied with a weak smirk. "We don't even have a Kell so it was up to us to make the decisions and look what it brought us."

"Why don't you pick a Kell then?" Razor said not really following.

"We would but there is another group of our House that will arrive this evening. Then we will decide who will lead us." The diplomatic baron answered.

"Who are the candidates then?" Kate asked.

"No one of us since we have no desire to have some senseless fight over the throne. The only one who is fixated on it is the current commander of the Silent Fang, Alar. He is ruthless and will kill anyone to become the kell. He doesn't care about our people but only wants more power." Yularen clarified.

"Indeed, when he arrives no one will dare to oppose him since he is our strongest. He is a good man but his judgement is clouded by his anger." Krosis added.

"If he becomes Kell we will all be dragged along with his ridiculous crusade to rule the solar system. Stupid punk." The grumpy Dilak snarled.

"Then I will challenge him!" Kate shouted stepping forward. This surprised everyone in the room. The guards muttered among themselves while the barons looked at each other. Razor and Hevnok had their jaws hanging almost to their knees while Ghost almost fainted.

"But Kate, he is the strongest and will stop at nothing to kill you if you defy him!" Hevnok said not believing what his childhood friend just said.

"But if I don't then more of our people will die. I want peace for our House, no more unnecessary fights for power that result in losing more of our brothers and sisters." Kate said not giving up on her earlier declaration.

Razor smiled somewhat at this which Ghost saw. He had a certain feeling there were going to be some changes.

"Are you sure about this Kate?" Krosis asked.

"Yes, I am." She said with determination.

"Very well then, the fight will be at midnight. As the rules demand, you will have to use a blade in order to fight."

"Let's go now then, we'll have things to discuss." Hevnok said with worry and sadness. Kate and Razor followed him wondering why he was sad all of a sudden.

* * *

They arrived at a balcony that overlooked some parts of the abandoned city. Hevnok took a seat on a crate as did Kate, Razor just leaned against the wall.

"What is this about Hevnok?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Kate, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier but Ikan, Poltir and Sedar are dead. " Hevnok said while looking at the ground.

Kate's eyes widened at this single sentence. Her friends were all gone except Hevnok. She didn't know what to say.

"They were taken by that Hive king. There was nothing I could do but watch as they screamed when they were sucked in by that bastard." Hevnok said while standing up. "I just watched them disappear as we fled from them."

"It wasn't your fault Hevnok, you know that." Kate said while sobbing somewhat.

"Maybe, but we don't know if I could have saved them somehow. I'll give you some time alone, I need it as well." Hevnok quietly said as he went inside.

"They're gone." Kate said with a broken voice.

Razor saw her almost breaking down. He had lost many friends as well and knew what she was going through. He walked to her and gave her a hug. Kate couldn't keep it in anymore and started crying. Razor cursed Oryx in any way possible as he saw her crying. Sometime later she stopped and broke the hug since she thought this was inappropriate, even while they both liked the contact.

"Thank you Razor." She said with a small smile

"No problem. You don't have to be so sad. You still have people left in your life. You have your House, your grandpa, Hevnok, Ghost and me. Try to overcome your sadness and prepare for the duel."

"Alright then" she said with new confidence but suddenly remembered something. "Um, is this the right time to say I don't have a blade?"

Razor face palmed at this and quickly thought of a solution.

"Ghost, can you get me my blade?" he said as Ghost appeared before him.

"Yes, that won't be a problem." Ghost said and suddenly a large blade warped before them.

"Wow, what is that?" Kate asked as she looked at the long blade. It had a dark stone in it and there seemed to be some kind of waves on the metal.

"That is Dark Drinker, a blade I forged with the remnants of Will Breaker. It's very powerful and all but I haven't used it in a while so you can use it if you want." He said as he handed the sword to Kate. She took it and held it in front of her. She watched every detail of the Void blade. From the sturdy grip to the purple stone that was embedded in it.

"I don't know what to say but I guess I'll say thank you Razor. No one has done so much for me." She said with honest.

"Oh well, I suppose it can't be bad if I gave you some help and all." Razor said flattered. "Anyway, while it does void damage it also has a powerful attack called Supermassive Vortex. You basically swing it around while releasing a lot of Void energy. Since you were able to use the Striker class I'm sure that you will be able to use this ability. While were talking about that, how did you do that in the first place?"

"I didn't want to have it end like that. I still wanted to find grandpa and catch up with Hevnok. I also didn't want to leave you and Ghost since you've been so good to me and I hadn't got the chance yet to repay you for your kindness." She responded with a little blush."

" _She looks so cute when she's like that. Wait what am I thinking now?!"_ He thought. "D-don't worry you don't have to repay me for anything." He somewhat stuttered.

"Alright then, how about we go take a look around. Hevnok was somewhat upset earlier." She said. Razor nodded and they went inside to look around.

* * *

As they arrived at another open place they could see other Fallen that wore normal clothes. There were also some children running around.

"They are the normal people, they are mostly charged with making things like weapons or medicine and they live a normal life instead the one of a warrior." Kate explained.

"Oh okay, I never saw Fallen civilians so I always assumed that all of your species were warriors or pirates."

"Of course not, otherwise we would only fight for our own survival."

Suddenly a kid bumped into Razor and fell on the ground. His friends arrived and stood still when they saw the guardian. They looked as if they were standing right in front of a monster which is what they of course believed. Razor didn't really like it and grabbed the arm of the kid that bumped into him. The kid was so scared that he closed his eyes and waited for his punishment while trembling. He was surprised when he was helped back up and Razor crouched. He patted the kid on the head and brushed the dust off.

"Here you go little one, now go play with your friends again." He said and the kid nodded and left.

"You didn't try to smash him." Kate remarked.

"Yeah well, he's a kid and looked afraid of me just like the children in the city are from your kind."

"Maybe one day that won't be the case anymore, one way or another."

"Probably. How about we get outside and test your swordsmanship?"

"Alright then."

They went back outside and saw a good spot for a spar. Kate grabbed her new sword that was attached to her back and took a fighting stance.

"You hold the blade well but I suggest that you hold it somewhat lower. Now try some attacks."

Kate tried some attacks while Razor gave advice. Some Vandals noticed this and stood by Razor as they observed Kate. They were just like him impressed by Kate her ability to adapt to her new blade and the environment. Some even joined the spar and after a while there was a huge class with Razor standing in front and giving instructions. He got along very well with the other Fallen and even gave them compliments on their fighting abilities. While some of them were still somewhat suspicious of the guardian, most accepted him as they talked more of fighting strategies. An hour later a Dreg came and informed him that the commander had arrived.

"Alright thank you. Everyone, we will have to stop now since the duel will soon begin." He said and the students nodded as they got ready to go watch the duel.

"How about we go to the war room?" He said earning a nod from Kate as they went back.

They arrived after a short walk and they saw some of the Silent Fang standing there alongside their current commander. He was a tall Fallen and had two decorated swords with him. He also wore some kind of plating over his shoulder that was from Vex origin. He looked their way and shot an angry glare at Razor.

"I can't believe you haven't killed him yet." He said to the barons.

"He intends no harm and has saved our men. He has earned our respect." Krosis shot back at him.

"And there is the little freak that wants to challenge me to a duel. You do know you're going to lose right? And after that I'll kill your boyfriend too." He now addressed Kate.

"One, he isn't my boyfriend." Though she did have some feelings for him but she didn't know it yet. "And second, don't think that you'll defeat me that easily."

"Ha, you bark more than you can bite." He responded.

"If we can now finally begin the duel then we can get on with our business." The grumpy baron said.

"Very well, we shall see who will become Kell." The commander said as they all went outside.

* * *

They arrived at a square where there were some holes and rocks because of explosives. Many of the other Fallen took their place at the buildings that surrounded the square so they could see what was going on. After Razor and Hevnok who joined them as they walked wished her good luck, the two warriors stood in front of each other with their blades in their hands.

"Today we will finally decide who will lead the House of wolves now." Krosis said as everyone went silent. "Are both participants ready?"

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Then let the duel begin!" he shouted.

As soon as the words left the baron's mouth, the two lunged at each other. The commander slashed his two blades at her in an X-form but she parried with Dark Drinker. They both backed off and began to deliver swift and powerful attacks. Kate was having a hard time since her opponent was taller and had more experience with a blade but she managed to keep up with him. He managed to cut her shoulder a bit but that left him somewhat open to a counter attack which Kate saw. She took the opportunity and slashed one of his arms. It was not a deep wound but bled profoundly. He grunted in pain but kept attacking and gave Kate no time to rest. Kate came up with an idea and jumped on one of the rocks to get some higher ground. She blocked some strikes from the commander as he was at a disadvantage. She slammed the hilt of her blade against his head. He staggered and stepped back. They glared at each other while they both had many scratches and bruises.

The commander attacked once again but this time he ran at her and made a spin to get more momentum. This was effective as Kate couldn't completely block against the incoming strike and fell on the ground. The commander tried to stab her but she rolled away and got up. She then kicked him in the side and swung her blade at him. They kept attacking each other with cunning moves but none scored a major hit. This continued for ten minutes as they grew more and more tired. They were standing six feet away from each other panting. Kate had many scratches and cuts in her armor that she got from Ghost. Luckily for her the armor was designed to fight against Fallen. On the other hand the commander was getting more and more furious.

"You think you will lead this House to glory? You will cause it's destruction! I have fought many battles and deserve to lead. I will fulfill the final covenant of Skolas and ascend to Kell of Kells!" he shouted while laughing as a maniac.

"You will use the House for your own gain while we should rebuild and find a home. You've gone mad with power."

"Madness? This is power!" he shouted when he removed the Vex armor on his shoulder. This caused everyone to gasp in terror. His shoulder had three Vex eyes in it that glowed brightly. There were white veins in his arm that spread all over it. "Skolas used Vex technology while I have absorbed it! Behold the future of the Wolves!" he yelled as suddenly he teleported behind her and punched her in the back.

Kate recovered fast from the hit but he was already back where he originally stood. He then did something shocked everyone. He summoned a Goblin that started shooting at her. She found cover behind a rock and was angered beyond measure. Five more Goblins arrived and attacked her. They were closing in but she jumped over the rock right at them. She spun around and released her Vortex attack. The Goblins were instantly destroyed and she dashed at the confused commander. She somehow used shoulder charge but used her speed to deliver an insane quick slash to her enemy's chest. Blood spilled out of it alongside the strange Vex fluid. He fell on his back and stared wide eyed at the sky. The Vex eyes lost their red glow and died.

Everyone cheered for Kate as she has won the duel. Kate sat right next to the commander who looked at her.

"What was I doing? The last thing I remember I was trying to save the House but then I heard voices. They told me to gain power so I could conquer. But I killed so many who tried to stop me." The commander said as he started crying.

"Don't worry, it was the Vex their fault. We should stop with conquering and rebuild what we lost."

"Yes, you will make a fine Kell young one. Make sure to defend our people with every ounce of strength you have." He quietly said and the coughed up much blood.

"I will get a doctor!" she said but he grabbed her arm.

"It's too late, listen carefully to me. When I was mad I could hear the Vex. They are planning to invade this settlement. You must leave as soon as possible. Good luck, my Kell" he coughed up with his dying breath. His arm fell to the ground and his eyes lost their glow.

Kate stood up and went to the war room as the silent fang showed their last respect to their commander. She was congratulated by many of the Wolves and she finally felt as if she was accepted. She arrived in the room where all guards stood at attention. The four barons stood in a separate line as well while Hevnok and Razor stood in a line with the guards. They smiled at Kate who returned the smile. Krosis then waved his hand and everyone went silent.

"Today we have witnessed a fight worthy of a Kell. We will mourn the loss of one of them but will celebrate the victory of our new Kell. Bow before Kate, Kell of the Wolves!" and with that everyone in and outside the room bowed before Kate. She was totally taken by surprise with this and didn't know how to respond so she did her best trying to come over professional.

"I will do my best to ensure that the House will survive and bring glory to it. You can stand now and resume your duties." She said and her order was followed as the Wolves went back to their duties.

"Congratulations Kate. You will be an excellent Kell. If you need advice do not hesitate to call upon your barons." Her grandpa said.

"It will be an honor to serve you my Kell." Hevnok said as he bowed.

"And it will be my pleasure to work with you, your grace." Razor said grinning.

"Cut it out you two. Don't act different now." Kate said with a huff.

"So, where will you go now? The Vex will be here soon." Ghost said as he appeared in front of her.

"Good question, we don't have a place to live. So far we have been traveling around this wasteland." Krosis added.

"I don't know. I'm new to Mars remember."

"Maybe I can help with that." Razor said drawing the attention of everyone. "There is a large cavern at my base, it has all kinds of places that are excellent for an armory, garage, living quarters and so on. It's really huge and will be able to serve as a home. There is even a tunnel that leads to a large opening at the top of the little mountain that is perfect for a hangar."

"You would let us live there? We are the enemies of your friends, why would you go so far for us?" Krosis said not believing what he heard.

"You have had it rough and maybe we could work together in future this way. It's better to be allies than friends." He said convincingly.

Kate gave him a huge smile of happiness and gratitude. She expressed her thanks with a hug for the unfortunate titan.

"Thank you so much Razor! I promise we will try to befriend your city and work together." She said while hugging the life out him.

"N-n-no p-p-problem." He choked.

Ghost was slamming his head against the table after hearing this but decided for once to not give a fuck and laugh when Razor would get his punishment.

The barons discussed a few things and agreed with the offer from the guardian.

A few weeks had gone by and everything now went smoothly. The once empty caves were now filled with fallen civilians and warriors. Workshops were made as well as houses and other buildings since the caves were that huge. The hangar was now full with Skiffs and small watch towers were built on the mountain. The settlement had now grown with more buildings around the mine. The Fallen were introduced to the Frames that acted as security droids or constructers but had experience with them since they had seen them in the reef. The remaining Ketches were in the airspace around the settlement or were hidden in an asteroid field in orbit. Razor drilled the warriors so they had more militaristic strategies and could defend themselves better against the Vex and Cabal. The Vex took the abandoned city and patrolled the little territory they had left. The Cabal had been very silent since their defeat and loss of their last remaining commander. The Taken spawned regularly at some locations but weren't causing much trouble.

Everything went well until Ghost got a sudden call. He was now wishing he could pretend to be death since that person was coming.

 **So that's the fifth chapter. i will try to make the chapters longer but I don't have much time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please fave and follow this story!**


	6. More introductions

**Hey there, time for chapter 6. I'm sorry it has been such a long time since I updated but I had lots of stuff to take care of like school but I'll upload more in the future. That's what I hope at least. Anyway please enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Razor yawned as he woke up in his room. He stretched somewhat before putting his clothes on and going to the kitchen. As usually, Kate was still sleeping but he couldn't blame her. Her life as a Kell was certainly interesting.

She had to attend to every meeting that occurred once in a while where Dilak would complain at everything there was to complain about. They mostly ignored his complaints and moved on to other business but he sometimes made some very good arguments. Then there would be Yularen with military reports and Aknos who would explain the concerns of the people. As she was pretty inexperienced, Krosis would help making decisions but in a short while she had adapted to it.

Furthermore she had to name a new commander of the Silent Fang. She had chosen Hevnok as he was once part of the Silent Fang and he was the best choice. The rest of the stealth force happily accepted him as their new officer since he was popular with his troops.

As for Razor, he was made into a sort of general of the troops. He would drill them and take them out on patrols as there were no guardians in the area. He had convinced the Vanguard that there was minimal enemy activity in the sector and he could manage on his own. This way he could make sure the Wolves wouldn't be discovered since he came to see them as a family. He had drunk a few to many drinks with a squad and Kate had to order others to carry them to their beds. In the morning both the warriors and Razor were lectured by her not to drink so much when they are out in the field. Though she mostly yelled at them making their hangover worse.

As he took a quick shower and got out of the bathroom he could see Kate standing in the kitchen. She got herself some water and looked very tired if half open eye lids were any indication. Though they were glowing when she spoke with other Eliksni, her eyes could be like that of an Awoken. She had beautiful blue eyes and she preferred it that way.

"Morning." He said casually.

"Morning."

"You look tired. Did you sleep bad?"

"No, I just got to bed too late and didn't have enough rest. I had to send a message to the scavengers that they had to return but I couldn't get in touch so Ghost helped me."

"Speaking of him, where is he now?"

"Probably with the Servitors. He was going to see if he could increase the ether production."

"Okay then, so how are you feeling now?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"So what do you want to do today, there is a target practice in an hour so you could demonstrate some of your skills to your men."

"mmm, that actually sounds like a good idea." She said while drinking some water.

"Also, I will have to contact the Tower since it's a monthly report and my superiors love to read very long reports. I hate paperwork so much you know."

"You're telling someone who has to do work for an entire House."

"Ok, you win that one."

"Just so you know it."

"Alright then, get a shower while I get breakfast ready. And please try to cover yourself more when you exit the bathroom." He said blushing somewhat. Recently she had a towel around her that was way too little in his opinion.

"Aw, I thought you liked that. You were certainly checking me out then. It was as if you were eating me with your eyes." She teased. She had come to understand that Razor was kind of prude and it was funny to tease him with that. She now chuckled as he saw his face getting red.

"Kate don't say stuff like that!" he said embarrassed. He had to admit that she was very attractive but the prude personality was strong with this one.

"Alright whatever." She waved off but when she left for the bathroom she swayed her hips somewhat. He saw this and his face grew crimson. He looked away and decided to focus on getting breakfast ready so they wouldn't be late for practice.

After they finished breakfast and putting their armor on, they went outside and were saluted by four of the Kell guard who stood at the door. They then followed the two outside as it was custom to escort the Kell. Kate first tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary but the guards were too stubborn and insisted so she let them do as they wanted.

* * *

Just as they exited the mountain a Frame known as MH56 who was in charge of construction approached them. Razor quickly said that they could go ahead without him and turned to the droid.

"GREETINGS SIR, I HAVE A REPORT FOR YOU." It said.

"What is it then?" Razor asked impatiently since he was almost too late."

"WE HAVE FINISHED THE REPAIRS ON THE KETCH DESIGNATED AS 'THE SPEARHEAD' AND WE HAVE OUTFITTED IT WITH THE ADDITIONAL TURRETS AS YOU REQUESTED. HOWEVER WE ARE IN NEED OF SUPPLIES IF WE WANT TO FINISH THE HEAVY PIKES." MH56 said.

"I'll see what I can do. Kate told me that the scavengers have found new materials and they will deliver it soon. Gather your units and send them to hangar when the Skiffs arrive." Razor answered.

"AT YOUR COMMAND" the droid saluted and left.

Razor walked further to the test range that was located at the backside of the armory, he was greeted by a sniper squad consisting of Vandals who were all equipped with Wire rifles and Kate with her guards. As they stood in a line, Razor began the session.

"Alright listen up men, we're going to practice sharpshooting today so I want you to focus. Our lovely Kell here will also participate so make sure to impress." He said with a smug smile and earning a playful glare from Kate. The Snipers chuckled at this but one look of their Kell made them go silent in an instant.

"So as you can see I have lined up a bunch of Cabal helmets at those rocks over there." He said as he gestured to the rocks in the distance. "You will pick a target and begin shooting them. Set your weapons to stun since some Shanks will later have the helmets strapped to them and move around. You will shoot at the helmets again but it should be more of a challenge since they will move rather quick. Any questions before we begin?"

The squad shook their heads and began shooting. Some were better than others so Razor would give them some advice he got from one of his old fireteam members. Kate was having no problem in shooting the targets. She shot every target with deadly precision and impressed many of her soldiers. Just as she shot a Centurion helmet, Ghost quickly floated in front of her panicking and she almost shot him if she didn't have good reflexes.

"Ghost, what are you doing?! I could have shot you!" She yelled at him but Ghost was to panicked to even argument about that.

"Sorry but we have a major problem." He said shaking in his shell. Razor looked at him and suddenly knew what was going on. Even he started to tremble now.

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked frightened.

"Yes, _she_ is coming." And with that sentence Razor gulped and began to pray to whatever deity watched over him.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? Who is coming?" Kate asked out of frustration after she dismissed her troops.

"Carolina, she belongs to my fireteam. She is a Warlock with a very bad temper." He gulped.

"She can't be that bad, right?" she asked looking at them with a questioning look.

"Believe me when I tell you she scares the crap out of me. I would rather listen to Hive screams all day instead of having conversation with her when she has a bad moment." Ghost said with pure terror.

"One time, she was so pissed at another Warlock that she um. Let's just say that he couldn't sit on his ass for two weeks." Razor added.

"Okay, that doesn't sound good. But wait a minute, if she's coming here then…" Kate said when she realized the problems that were coming. She knew not every guardian would like to see their friend sheltering an entire Fallen house.

"Don't worry, I told her to meet us at the Barrens. But it'll take a lot of convincing so I suggest that you'll come with us." Ghost assured her.

"Alright when will she be there?" Razor asked.

"In an hour but you know she is always too early."

"Alright then, tell everyone that we will be gone in a few minutes and not to leave the base." He said to Kate who quickly gave the order to her guards. They nodded and informed the rest.

After everything was arranged they took their sparrows and went to the meeting point. The trip was not long but they both felt as if it was taking hours. To say that they were nervous was an understatement. As they arrived they could see a 'The fangs of Nyx' ship parked at a large rock to provide cover for it. When they got to it they could see two persons sitting on it.

One of them was Carolina with her helmet of. She had Bindcaster armor and was of average height. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a pretty face but just like Razor feared, she had an annoyed look and had her legs and arms crossed. He tried not to back off and looked at the person next to her.

He recognized the hunter companion of their fireteam instantly even with the helmet on since unlike her companion, she was waving her hand cheerfully at him. As they got closer she took her helmet of revealing her tan skin, short blond messy hair and blue eyes. That was Lucy alright. She wore the Kallipolis armor from the New Monarchy that he introduced her to.

Both human girls jumped of the ship and walked over to him. One of them happy with a bright smile and the other with a passive face.

"Alright, tell me what happened now." Carolina said after taking a quick look at the seemingly guardian beside Razor.

"We haven't seen him in a month and that's all you can say?" Lucy pouted.

"It's what I'm used to and not all too much I guess." He said trying to avoid the inquisitive look of the warlock.

" _Smooth."_ Ghost and Kate thought.

"Define _not all too much_ for me will you?" She said still looking at him.

"I will tell you but you have to promise me you will hear me out and not do anything rash okay?" he said with enough seriousness to make the two nod. He gave a confirming look at Kate and she took her helmet off. Both girls were shocked seeing a female Fallen that looked like a human in front of them. Lucy was shocked and then confused. Carolina however was shocked and then seriously pissed off.

"What is the meaning of this?! You're harboring a Fallen?!" She said with a red face full of anger.

"Well to be precise the entire House of Wolves." He said timidly.

Lucy was only more shocked and confused now but Carolina looked as if steam was coming out of her. That actually happened since she was a Sunsinger. Ghost got ready for revival as Carolina jumped at him and began strangling him. Kate was scared she would kill him and wanted to intervene but Lucy stopped her and said this was normal.

After a few strangling and wrestling sessions, the Warlock calmed down and sat on a rock. Razor only had to be revived two times and now sat down on a rock as well with Kate beside him. Lucy was leaning against the ship and nodded so Razor could begin his story.

After some explaining the two girls were now looking at him with disbelief. Carolina rubbed her forehead and began talking.

"So let's get this straight. You save a Fallen girl and invite her to your home. Then you promise to reunite her with the Wolves. After that you save them and now you shelter and train them. Anything I missed?"

"That's about it." Razor answered with a nod.

"And why shouldn't we kill her who is the Kell of a Fallen house and then get the Vanguard to wipe them all out?"

"Because I'm asking you not to do that. I got to know them and they are good people once you get to know them. They made many mistakes but they could be potential allies."

After that they stared at each other for around two minutes before Lucy tried to start the conversation again.

"But the Wolves won't do anything bad right?" she asked and looked at Kate.

"Nope, unless we are provoked we won't fight. We don't want any more bloodshed." She replied.

"Well that's positive, isn't it Carolina." She said carefully not piss her off even more. Carolina let out a deep sigh.

"Yes, and I suppose we won't have to tell the Vanguard about this if you won't do anything. But the Vanguard will learn of this sooner or later. You know that right?" she asked curious.

"I know and we're preparing for that. When the time is right or we get discovered, we will try to reason with them and try to get some sort of alliance working." He answered.

"And the Wolves will agree with that?" she asked now looking at Kate.

"They will have to listen to me so there won't be a problem."

"Ugh fine, how about we go see the Wolves then? I would like to see what they're doing."

"Alright get your sparrow ready and let's go." Razor said while getting his own sparrow. Kate nodded and did the same thing. Lucy got her yellow sparrow and Carolina got her while putting her ship on auto pilot so it would follow.

* * *

After another trip they had arrived at the base. Lucy had been asking things about everything while Kate tried to answer them. She was getting fond of the ever happy girl that accepted her very fast. Unlike someone else who stayed silent for the whole trip. When they arrived the two girls saw Fallen guards in small watchtowers and at the entrance. They saluted as the four got inside and announced the return of their Kell. Hevnok and the barons showed up as well to greet the two new guardians.

Krosis stepped forward and extended his hand to greet them. Lucy and Carolina walked to them while being followed by Kate and Razor.

"Greetings, my name is Krosis and I am one of the barons of the Wolves. It's a pleasure to finally meet the friends of Razor." He introduced himself very cheerfully.

"Likewise, I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet a Fallen baron that doesn't try to shoot or impale me." Lucy responded with one of her big smiles as she shook his hand. Everyone except Krosis sweat dropped. The old baron simply chuckled at the comment and knew he would get along with her.

"And I'm Carolina, I hope I won't have any regret about this friendship." She said with a monotone voice.

"Do not worry, you won't regret this at all. We only want to make sure that our House and family survives." Krosis said still cheerful.

After introducing the two to the rest they went inside the cantina that the Wolves had built in one of the abandoned buildings. The Cantina was somewhat full as a bunch of Vandals and Dregs were having a good time. They went silent at the moment their superiors and two guardians walked in. Some held their weapons as if they were about to be attacked. Seeing this, Kate stepped forward and tried to calm them.

"These are friends of general Razor. Treat them with respect and don't do anything offensive or you will be punished. Am I clear?" she said with authority in her voice.

As response the Wolves got back to drinking and talking as if nothing happened. Lucy and Carolina were surprised that they would trust them like that. They both thought that Razor must have bonded with them a lot.

"I didn't know you were a general of them." Carolina said skeptical.

"I had no intention of becoming one put apparently they gave me that position." Razor shrugged.

They walked to a separate room where they sat down at a table. A Dreg walked inside and asked if they needed a drink. Everyone made an order and soon they were talking about some stuff like what their plans were now. After everything important was taken care of the barons departed leaving only Kate, Hevnok and the guardians behind.

"So you're the commander of the Silent Fang?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well yes, only since a few weeks ago though." Hevnok responded not knowing what she was getting to.

"Awesome, I always wanted to ask about your stealth techniques. How about we get another drink at the bar?" She asked with glimmering eyes.

"Um, sure." Hevnok said and they went back to the busy room.

"So what about the relationship between you two?" Carolina said.

"What do you mean?" Razor asked confused.

"Ow come on, you live together. Surely you must have some relationship if you do that. You wouldn't have let them stay here if you didn't have any feelings for her." Carolina said firmly. Both Kate and Razor blushed at this statement.

"W-we don't have any relationship like that! We're just good friends." Razor said and Kate nodded. They looked at each other and they blushed even more. This did not go unnoticed by Carolina. Since she was a Warlock she had a very good analytical mind. She stood up while brushing some dust of her long blue coat.

"Alright, how about this Subclass thing then? I thought only guardians could do that."

"Actually I have investigated that for a while now." Ghost said as he suddenly appeared.

"TK! It's nice to see you again." Another ghost appeared. It had a feminine voice and had a pink shell.

"It's good to see you too RC but please stop calling me that." Ghost said with annoyance.

"But it suits you." RC whined.

"TK huh ? I guess that's your name now. Better than calling you Ghost, isn't that right Razor?" Kate added with a grin.

"It's perfect." Razor said while mimicking her grin.

"Fine, my name is TK now. But back to the original subject. I asked a few things about Kate's father and Krosis gave me as much information as he had. I looked in the records of the Vanguard archive and I found something interesting. It appears that her father was Roman Summers, a member of Bomb Squad 2 that went missing after a successful mission. They found the wreckage but no body so he was declared missing in action. He was an expert when it came to being a titan Striker." The just named TK summarized.

"That would explain her powers and her human appearance." Carolina said while processing the information in less than a second.

"My dad was a titan?" Kate said happy that she had another connection with Razor and learning more of her father.

"Yes, I'll hand you a file about him later." TK said.

"So TK, how about we catch up?" RC said winking at him with her shining blue eye.

"Excuse us." TK said as they floated away.

"Let's go check on Hevnok and Lucy." Razor suggested before they went back inside the Cantina.

They were quite surprised when they saw what was going on in there. They found all Wolves standing in front of a small podium and cheering someone on. There was also music on from an old music player that Razor had found in a ruin. When they looked at a small stage they were shocked to see Lucy and Hevnok dancing alongside three Silent Fang soldiers. They were dancing to Beat Calls and danced as the dance instructions told them. They danced in perfect sync as they did every dance move. At a point Lucy and Hevnok turned around and began twerking!

"They sure have talent." Razor said and the two girls nodded.

When the song was done all the Wolves cheered and looked like they had the time of their lives. Hevnok and Lucy walked up to the three as they grabbed a drink.

"That was awesome! Am I right commander?" she playfully asked Hevnok.

"You sure are little hunter." He responded playfully as well.

"You two get along nicely." Kate remarked.

"We have the same interests. She likes knives, I like knives. She likes stealth, I like stealth and so on." Hevnok replied smiling. Kate was happy he found a new friend since he had been distantly for a while now.

"I'm going to run over some data with TK and send your monthly report. If you do it you'll screw it up somehow." Carolina said to Razor before leaving with TK and RC.

"Why does everyone say I'm incompetent." Razor said with fake sadness.

"Ow, does someone need a hug?" Kate asked.

"If I plan on dying I'll ask a hug from you." He said but shouldn't have as he got slammed on the head.

"That's not what you should say to a lady." She huffed.

"More like a monster." Hevnok added and got slammed on the head as well.

"Anything else you would like to say, _commander_?" she said with her fist ready.

"NO SIR!" he said quickly. Lucy laughed at her new friend's expense.

After talking some more they all decided to get to Razor's room. When they arrived Razor started cooking and Lucy, Hevnok and Kate sat down in the couch.

"So Kate, what do you like about Razor?" Lucy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Not you too, we don't have any kind of relation. We are simply good friends." She answered but not as firmly as she thought.

"Oh really? Hevnok told me you two nicely get along." Lucy said. Kate shot a dirty look at Hevnok who was whistling and looking at the ceiling. She crossed her arms beneath her chest before answering again.

"As I said we're good friends. Why are you asking this stuff anyways?" Kate said annoyed.

"Nah just forget it." Lucy said waving her hand dismissively.

"So what are you and Carolina going to do now?" Hevnok said as he took his helmet of revealing his short black hair.

"We're going to stay since we normally live here but we were called to Venus. We are kind of experts like Razor when it comes to Mars so we stay here a lot." Lucy answered proudly.

"That explains why this little house is quite big. But why two bedrooms when there are three of you?" Kate asked.

"That's not an important story but let's just say that I normally sleep in the second room with Carolina."

"Guess I'll sleep somewhere else then. It would be rude if I stayed in your room." Kate pondered.

"No way, I'll sleep on the couch and you can have my bed if you want." Razor said as he just entered the room.

"But it's chilly here at night. I can't let you sleep in the cold." Kate responded not wanting to be a burden.

"How about you take my bed and I'll sleep on the spare mattress then. And I'm not taking no for an answer." He said.

"Fine, that sounds reasonable." Kate said but blushed a bit at the thought that she would share a room with Razor. She totally didn't mind it. The blush didn't go unnoticed by Lucy however and she smiled at it.

"Alright then, dinner is ready by the way." He said and with that everyone's belly growled. They all got to the table and ate until they were full. Carolina arrived later and joined them. After discussing some things, TK told Razor that they were summoned by the Vanguard and Razor decided to leave at once.

* * *

He went to his ship 'Ether Eater' and greeted the scavengers that just arrived. MH56 was transporting the cargo with his fellow Frames and the scavengers were ordered by Razor to take a long break. He got in his ship and flew to orbit.

After fifteen minutes he was already in front of the Tower. As he arrived in the hangar with his 'Ether Eater' he was instantly greeted by Cayde.

"Look who's back. The sand demon himself." He said with his usual carefree voice.

"Say what now?" Razor asked confused.

"That's the name the Cabal have given you. I heard their last commander is gone and the Cabal have been quiet for weeks now. Until today though."

"What have they done now? Preparing for an attack?"

"No strangely enough they started evading guardians. Sometimes you can see them examining our radio beacons. There is no info they could get out of them and they know that so why bother using them." Cayde said while rubbing his chin.

"I'll look into it but I have to see commander Zavala now. He said he wanted to talk to me in person after he read my report."

"Oh yeah I came here to get you to the meeting. Let's not keep him waiting then since he gets easily grumpy." Cayde said while motioning Razor to follow him.

"That's true." Razor agreed and they went to a secluded room where the Vanguard held special meetings with the three factions.

Razor saw no one except Zavala, Ikora, Shaxx and the speaker and suddenly knew this was going to be serious business.

"Welcome guardian, it's good to see you in person again." Zavala greeted.

"You should visit sometimes so we know you're still alive." Ikora said with a small smile.

"And so you can teach those newcomers in the Crucible how to smash something properly." Shaxx laughed.

The Speaker just nodded and sat down.

"So what is this about? Normally my report is good enough." Razor asked with suspicion.

"Well, it's indeed about your report. You killed the last commander of the Cabal which we knew already since he died in your patrol area. But we also know that the Wolves have been spotted near that place and have vanished ever since. Have you fought them?" Zavala clarified.

"Um no sir. I haven't had any combat with the Wolves at all." He said. He thought that it was technically not a lie since he helped them instead of fighting.

"Strange, we were sure they were in your area. And you have seen nothing?" Ikora asked.

"I think I saw a scavenging party but not really no." Razor answered. He knew that was a lie and it appeared Shaxx had his suspicion about that. The Speaker remained silent and looked as if he was waiting for something.

"Alright then, so now on the other subject." Cayde announced. "We have been getting reports that the Vex are gaining more and more territory while the Cabal are solely defending their bases and outposts. As for the Taken, they are showing up more and more around important locations for the Vanguard. Mars is going to be interesting now." He said seriously which was strange for Cayde.

"I have also gotten reports that the Darkness is growing stronger around sector 5A1N. It's an old city that was recently captured by the Taken. I fear that something out there is preparing to attack." The Speaker added.

"Needless to say, we need you to get out there and get as much intel as you can get. You can take whoever you want with you on this mission." Zavala said to Razor.

"Could it be another echo of Oryx?" Razor asked Ikora who thought about it for a second.

"Maybe but we're not so sure. As the Speaker just said, the Darkness is strong there and we don't have much information. Though it could be true but maybe it's another lieutenant of Oryx who doesn't know to when quit." Ikora said wondering.

"Very well, I will investigate it tomorrow. Was that all?" Razor said and Zavala nodded.

Razor left the room but just as he was at the center of the plaza, Shaxx stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. He said to come with him as they walked to the private room of Shaxx. Once they were inside Razor sat down at the table while Shaxx got a drink. He put down a bottle of whisky and two cups on the table before taking a seat as well. He also took his helm of and took a sip of the whisky before beginning.

"So, how are you doing out there?" he asked putting his cup down.

"Pretty good, I've made some good friends out in the wild." Razor said as he was just going to drink.

"You mean like the Wolves?" Shaxx casually said. Razor choked on his drink and spitted it out with a horrified look.

"How do you know?" he said not believing what he heard.

"I didn't, I just had my suspicion since you said you didn't see them. You know everything that goes on in your sector and you smelled somewhat like a Fallen." Shaxx said before getting another drink. Razor knew Shaxx and knew he was an expert on battling Fallen. He pushed them back himself at the Battle of the Twilight Gap.

"Alright then, I'll tell you on the condition you will listen first." Razor said and Shaxx nodded. Razor told him the entire story and at the end Shaxx sighed.

"You do know you could be executed, right?" he said looking at Razor with a soft expression.

"Yes and I know I can't hide it forever. I've been preparing the Wolves for diplomacy with the Tower. I saved their current Kell and we're very close. I'm actually close with the entire house now, I'm also a general now." Razor said and Shaxx was somewhat surprised to hear this.

"They trust you enough to make you a general? I just hope you have them on their leashes." Shaxx said with a huff.

"You have a past with Fallen but I'm telling you that they're not the old house of Wolves anymore. They wish to live peacefully without having to fear for their lives. I even met their civilians, there are so many children who lost their parents Shaxx. I'm like a role model for them so I don't intend to harm them anymore." Razor said as he took another drink. Shaxx looked at him silently before ruffling his hair.

"You know, during the battle I met a beautiful warlock that I fell in love with. In every battle that occurred we would keep each other safe. No matter how dire the situation was she would always give me hope. She was my everything. Then at one point she was attacked by one of my own subordinates. She died and I wanted revenge but that would mean I had to abandon my post. Lord Saladin told me I had a duty so I stayed there. I still haven't found the bastard." Shaxx ended with a loud sigh.

"I'm sorry for your loss Shaxx." Razor softly said.

"I'm over it now. Just remember to stay true to yourself and try not to get yourself too much into trouble will you. And don't forget to do what you think is right. Don't repeat my mistake. Now get out of here so you can see your beloved Kell." He said with a small grin. Razor stood up and said goodbye as he went back to his ship.

It was already late when he arrived at the base. The night crew was already watching for any trouble that might come for them. He parked his ship in the hangar and went to his small house. When he entered his bedroom he saw Kate lying in his bed with a frown on her face. It looked like she was having a bad dream and he stroked her hair somewhat and thought of her beautiful violet hair.

" _Wait why am I thinking like this? I'll just get some sleep, I must be tired or something."_ He quickly thought and was unaware of the small smile that crept on Kate's face.

He grabbed the spare mattress and took of his armor. He lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Razor woke up. He felt something weird on his chest and hoped it was not another prank from Lucy. Last time he had an entire Goblin chassis on him. He was very surprised when he a sea of violet hair and soon realized what kind of weight he had on his chest. Kate was lying with her head on his chest and was still asleep.

" _She must have rolled out of bed."_ He thought as he was trying to get her off him but she had wrapped her arms around him and wasn't planning to let go any time soon. He sighed and tried once more with success this time. But just as he wanted to stand up Kate woke up and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Um, good morning?" Razor said trying to break the ice.

"Uh, good morning to you as well." Kate said not looking away.

" _Awkward."_ They both thought.

"Let's get dressed up okay." Razor said as he stood up. Kate did the same and looked at his toned chest and blushed somewhat. Razor could see she was wearing a short pajama showing a lot of her curves. It was now his turn to blush.

They dressed up and went to the kitchen where Lucy and Carolina were already eating breakfast. They greeted them and joined them before going outside. Razor informed them of what happened at the Tower and the three girls decided to join him. Just before they left a Dreg messenger came and told Kate that Krosis and the diplomatic baron Aknos went to meet Variks in order to secure peace with the Reef.

As they traveled to their destination the four talked about things like their past missions that the fireteam had done. Kate was amazed to hear that they successfully stopped an entire Vex assault force so the other guardians could escape. Most of the time Lucy and Carolina would just tell how much of an idiot Razor was. Kate chuckled at the insults that agitated Razor to no end.

They arrived at the little city but decided to use a small alley in order to get to the plaza where the Darkness was the strongest, according to the Speaker. They saw multiple Taken but eliminated them quickly and silently. Just as they almost reached the plaza they were spotted by consumed Psions who attacked on sight.

Without saying a word to each other the small team got behind cover and started shooting at their enemies that kept multiplying. Lucy got her scout rifle 'Boolean Gemini' and Kate got her own as they gave support to Razor and Carolina who pushed on with their auto rifles. While Razor had his Fallen like weapon, Carolina used her 'Red Spectre' and shot every Psion with deadly accuracy.

"More of them will show up so we better take these guys out fast!" Carolina yelled before throwing a grenade and effectively killing four of them.

"Kate, get on that balcony and snipe them." Razor said as he pointed at the building on the opposite of the street. Kate nodded and ran through the barrage of enemy bullets but she was covered by Lucy who took out any Taken foolish enough to get out of its cover. She shot as many as she could and cleared a path for Kate who took her position and started to clear out the enemies with the tactical advantage she had.

When the last Psion was dealt with, they regrouped and got to the plaza. They looked around for hostile activity but found none. As they walked out in the open a loud shriek could be heard.

"What was that sound?" Kate asked with her ears still ringing.

" **The Darkness comes for you, be ready."** A dark voice said in her head. Kate looked around but saw no one. She quickly dismissed it and focused on her mission again.

"That was a Vex gate lord. But there is no Vex activity here." Razor said a while later as he watched their surroundings very closely. His eyes widened as he could see a faint shadow.

"Everyone run now!" He yelled as he started shooting at a taken Vex gate lord that just appeared as it was hit. It brought up his arm to cover himself from the rain of bullets.

They ran to a small barricade and started to shoot everything they had at the large beast. It summoned a group of consume Goblins that opened fire at them. Carolina grabbed her SUROS rocket launcher and blew up at least ten of the Goblins. The Gate Lord didn't appreciate it as he made another scream before using his Torch Hammer to force them back into cover.

The consumed Goblins started to split up in smaller groups to flank them. Razor saw this and took the left side while Lucy took the right side. Kate saw an opening and dashed forward with Dark Drinker in her hand. She slashed through the lines of Goblins and took cover behind a broken pillar to avoid the Gate Lord. Carolina saw this and gave suppressive fire to get the monstrosity's attention with success.

In the meantime Razor had cleared his side and started to flank the Taken in return. Lucy however had climbed up to a ceiling and started to snipe consumed Minotaurs that showed up. They made no advance because of the sniping and it looked like the battle was not in the favor of the Taken. Then suddenly a bunch of consumed Phalanxes showed up and started to give cover to their allies.

" _To have these kind of tactics they must have a consumed Cabal officer. That's a lot of Taken for just a simple occupation."_ Razor thought as he was forced back by the advancing Taken.

Carolina and Kate had been distracting the Gate Lord but it suffered minimal damage. It was getting more pissed off when Kate had attached a grenade to one of its legs. It managed to hurt the Gate Lord but it had strong armor. Every time it had the chance to blast one of them the other would cover her to make sure she could hide again. This infuriated it immensely and started charging at them.

Carolina and Kate started to retreat and the Gate Lord kept chasing them. However It didn't expect for grenades to explode at its feet causing it to stumble back. Before it could get its balance back, Kate ran up to it and used her Fist of Havoc right on the already unstable ground. It didn't just cause more damage to its enemy, it also caused the ground to collapse. The Gate Lord fell right into one of the subways with another shriek.

In order to make sure it was gone they both jumped in the hole while Lucy and Razor kept holding the advancing enemies off. They had already eliminated most of them thanks to a Shadowshot and pair of flaming hammers.

 _With Kate and Carolina :_

As Kate and Carolina landed on what seemed like an open place they carefully watched their surroundings. Their enemy had already gone invisible and the darkness of the subway station didn't help. They walked somewhat further into the station and Kate could feel something in her.

" **It's luring you to your doom, do not approach it any further."** The same sinister voice said. Kate looked around to see where it was coming from but saw no one.

"Did you hear that? Who is talking here?" she asked Carolina who turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean, it's quiet." She said not understanding why Kate thought someone said anything. It was so quiet you could hear water dropping from a pipe.

"Just forget it, but I don't think we should go any further." Kate said as she watched the room.

"What do you mean?" Carolina said as she wanted to know why Kate was acting so strange. She was so focused on Kate she didn't notice that their target had positioned itself behind her.

Just as it wanted to stomp her, Kate shouted "Watch out!" and pushed her away. She brought Dark Drinker up and used her shield ability. While suffering less damage she was still hurled back to pillar and fell on the ground. She stood up and dodged another stomp from it.

Carolina started shouting its head and forced it to pull back. Kate quickly regrouped with her and they began counterattacking. They both threw a grenade at the same time with much success as the taken Gate Lord fell on its knee. Kate took the opportunity and ran over to it. She grabbed her shotgun and shot it in the chest. The Gate Lord stood up and released another scream. Suddenly black orbs appeared and consumed Thralls began spawning.

The girls ran back to a train and repelled their besiegers. While Carolina focused on the Thralls in front, Kate began shooting the black orbs that kept spawning them. The Thralls kept on coming and Kate had no choice but to assist in close combat. She slashed as many as she could with her sword while Carolina brought her Fusion rifle 'Plan C' up to help.

They had to keep the Thralls away but they kept teleporting and one of them managed to hit Kate in the back as she jumped in front of Carolina to take the hit. Out of frustration she used her vortex attack and disintegrated ten of them. Things finally went better as the last of the orbs had reduced to zero but the Gate Lord kept firing at them and was determined to exterminate them.

"Carolina, if you can cover me I can climb those stairs and attack that thing from above." Kate said as she slashed another Thrall. Carolina looked at the stairs and saw at least five Thralls blockading it.

"Alright on my signal." She said as she armed herself with her rocket launcher. She waited for the Thralls to get closer but the Gate Lord started to shoot at her cover. While the train started to crumble she kept waiting for the right moment.

"Now!" she yelled as she shot a rocket at the Thralls. Many died while the rest were stumbling and confused. Kate started running and used a shoulder charge to ram through the remaining Taken.

She climbed the stairs and ran over to a ledge that was positioned right to the large Gate Lord. She increased her grip on her sword and took a step back. She ran over the ledge and jumped in the air above the Gate Lord. She brought her sword down with all her strength right in its eye.

It began to scream and tried to get her off but with no success. Kate held firmly on to it and refused to let go. After a few moments it fell to its knees and disintegrated. Kate fell on the ground with her sword at her side. She looked at Carolina who had just shot the last of the Thralls. Kate fell on her back and looked at the hole in the ceiling.

Carolina walked up to her and sat down as well. They both looked at the hole until Carolina started speaking.

"You fight well, for an Eliksni." She said as she reloaded her weapons.

"Thanks, you're not bad yourself. That thing was persistent." Kate answered.

"Yeah, Gate Lords keep bothering you to no end. Taken or not." Carolina said as she finished reloading her auto rifle. She stood up and saw stairs leading to the surface.

"We might want to get back up there in order to see if the rest is okay." She said as she helped getting Kate up.

"Oh and by the way, you've earned my trust." Carolina said with a small smile. Kate smiled as well and nodded.

As soon as they got to the surface they could hear an enormous explosion.

 _With Lucy and Razor :_

At the time Kate and Carolina had jumped into the hole to pursuit the Gate Lord, Lucy and Razor were fighting hard to keep the Taken away from the hole in the ground. The Taken were using Cabal tactics so Razor assumed there was a consumed Centurion around to give their orders. Consumed Phalanxes and Vandals were advancing slowly.

"They're finishing the Gate Lord and we're stuck with these grunts ?" Lucy said as she shot two Vandals in one shot with her sniper.

"Someone has to, watch your right." Razor answered as he threw another grenade trying to break the enemy's formation. This was to no avail as another pair of Taken took their place.

"Where are they coming from anyway. It's going to be a pain in the ass if we don't stop them now. Razor you know by now so spill the plan." Lucy yelled frustrated.

"Keep your voice down will you. I have a pretty good idea where they're coming from. Fire a Shadowshot at my sign." He said as he took his position.

He put his weapon on his back and gave a nod. Lucy used her attack and the entire group stopped in their tracks. Razor summoned his Hammer of Sol and started to bombard them with devastating strikes. An opening was created in the middle and charged at them with his shotgun. He delivered a lot of punches and shots at them to create disorder while Lucy gave suppressive fire.

He got to the back of the enemy group and saw a consumed Centurion readying his gun. Two taken Acolytes stepped forward and deployed their turrets. Razor simply summoned a sparrow and came right at them. They tried to stop him but just before the sparrow exploded, he jumped in the air and shot the turrets before landing. Two disintegrating punches for the Acolytes and the Centurion was al what was left.

It tried to slam Razor but he ducked away and tried to shoot it with his shotgun but he had no ammo left. _"Not again."_ He thought as he was punched by the Centurion inside a building. Razor looked around and saw lots of fuel barrels. He got an idea and was certain it would work.

The Centurion entered the building with a couple of taken Knights. It looked around and walked up to the barrels. It saw a grenade attached to one of the barrels but was too late. It exploded and caused a chain reaction of explosions. Razor just ran out of a window but the blast was stronger than he expected and was once again send flying.

Razor crashed into small wall and rolled over onto his back to see all three girls standing in front of him. They had their helmets on but he knew they were grinning at his current position.

"If one of you laughs I'll let you all stay behind here. I hope you're not afraid of the dark." He said mockingly.

"Whatever big boy." Carolina said dismissively. She looked around and saw that not as single Taken was left. Razor had fixed it once again with an explosion. Most of the Taken faded away while some simply retreated.

"Why were they at this location anyway?" Kate asked.

"That's a good question, looks like they were safeguarding the place. That's the best job for a Gate Lord." Carolina answered.

"Hey guys, I just got a call from the tower saying that they are picking up some sort of distortion in space or at least something like that." Lucy said.

"I can sense it as well. It's familiar but different somehow." TK said as he appeared and scanned their surroundings.

" **They are here, prepare yourself."** The same dark voice said in Kate's mind. Just before she could react a ripping sound could be heard.

Everyone looked at the sky and were horrified by what they saw. Three giant Hive tombships appeared with many of the smaller ones. A bunch of the small ones descended to their position and dropped its troops. In a few seconds they were surrounded by Thralls, Wizards, Acolytes and Knights.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and Kate stood ready with Dark Drinker to slash down anyone who would dare to come in close range of her friends. Just before the slaughter would begin everything suddenly grew darker and time stopped. Kate looked around and saw that nothing moved, not the Hive nor her friends.

" **We finally meet, young one."** That same voice said but this time it was from behind Kate. She turned around with her weapon ready but didn't expect a black shadow from a Hive creature standing there.

"Who are you?" She finally said while inspecting it. It was very tall and had a hammer-like head alongside wings.

" **You know my name but I'll explain as much as I can now. Time has not fully stopped so we don't have all the time we need. Tell me who you think I am."** The dark creature said with an echo-like voice.

"Um, Hive?" she said more as a question.

The creature chuckled and spread its wings before answering her. He had a small smile on his face as he began.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6. Thanks for reading and I hope I'll be able to invest more time in the story. By the way if you don't know the mentioned song you have to look it up on youtube as Stormtrooper twerk – 4K. Imagine Fallen doing the dance.**


	7. Hive attack

**Okay I figured I should update now so I could at least wish everyone happy holidays! Sorry it's a little bit short.**

* * *

The dark figure grinned and began his tale.

" **You must have heard of the one they call Oryx right?"** he said and Kate nodded.

"He was the king of the Hive and had the title 'The Taken King' because he could take persons and twist them into monsters who did his bidding." She said with disgust remembering that some of her friends were taken by him.

" **That's correct although not in details. I will tell you the whole story. When he received his powers they were too great for him to control so he decided to split his powers. A part he kept in himself and another part he kept in his blade called 'Willbreaker'. As these powers were so vast, Willbreaker had his own personality and served his master until Oryx was defeated by guardians."** The figure said and then paused so she could process all the information.

He continued **"As Oryx was about to be destroyed he did something that would save his life, betraying his blade. He absorbed willlbreaker's power and left it to crumble but it's soul remained. He was found afterwards by a woman that had Hive powers. He was given to a guardian that helped killing Crota and Oryx. You know this person."**

"You mean Razor?" Kate asked. Razor had never told her that he fought the Hive gods and managed to survive.

" **Yes, he reformed a blade in light that was born in the darkness. This created a problem for Willbreaker as he was now a being of both dark and light. He waited for someone to wake him and that person is you, young one."** The dark figure said as he pointed at Kate who was astonished by what she just heard.

"Wait, then you're him?" she asked. This earned a chuckle from the large shadow.

" **That wasn't so hard to understand. Yes, it is true that I was Willbreaker but now my name is Dark Drinker. You awakened me because you are a being of both light and dark as well. Your parents were from both sides and they passed their strength on to you, my queen."** Dark Drinker said as he bowed.

"that's nice and all but what just happened?" Kate said as she motioned to her surroundings that stopped moving.

" **We are simply having a conversation in your mind. It takes a lot of my strength to keep us here but I managed.** **It appears that the Hive have found a new leader and that leader has set its sights on this planet. I also did this so you would be able to use my powers."** Dark Drinker answered.

"What kind of powers are you talking about?" Kate said as she had a nasty feeling about this. Dark Drinker sighed and explained.

" **You won't like this but you have seen that my powers from the light allow me to use Void energy. My powers from the dark have not changed."** He said as Kate suddenly realized what he meant.

" **Yes, the power to take a being and shatter its will so it will serve you. Before you answer I must tell you that this power isn't necessarily evil. It is true that when you break one's will you can torture the soul but you also have the option to give it a quick and painless death. Oryx tortured the souls because they're stronger when he did that but it doesn't have to be that way. Right now this is your best chance to protect your friends."** Dark Drinker carefully explained as he saw that Kate was conflicted by this.

"Is it really the only way?" she asked and he nodded. _"Please forgive me for this."_ She thought as she agreed.

" **Very well, it shall be done as you command, my queen."** Dark Drinker said before sending her back to reality.

As time continued normally again, black orbs started to appear where the Hive were standing. They were all confused by this as their king had passed away. The guardians were also confused and horrified by what happened next. All Hive soldiers were pulled inside the black orbs and released screams as they struggled to get away. In a matter of seconds at least hundred Thralls, Wizards, Knights and Acolytes were taken by Kate who simply looked at what transpired. The first one to regain composure was Carolina.

"What the hell just happened?! Oryx is dead so why were they taken?!" she yelled as she lost her cool.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here." Razor said as two small Tombships started to descend to their position.

The four ran while Kate was quiet. They ran across the alley that they took to infiltrate the city and saw that Thralls were already crawling there in the shadows. As they kept running for their lives they noticed they were being followed by an entire army of Thralls and Ogres. They managed to get back to the open spot where they had arrived and summoned their sparrows before fleeing the city that was now infected by the Hive.

Lucy looked back and saw that even more ships were arriving. The ships started to spread out probably to conquer more territory for the Hive. They kept racing away until they got far enough to rest. Everyone stepped of their vehicles and sat down on the soft sand and leaned against the rocks. They all took their helmets off and the emotions that dominated their faces were confusion, shock and fear.

"What happened out there?" Lucy asked as she broke the silence.

"Apparently the Taken were securing a forward base for those hive troops. They're planning on taking Mars and with those troops they have a very good chance in doing so. However it's not clear to me how those Hive were taken. Oryx is dead and that's a fact." Razor answered as he ruffled his hair trying to recover from what he saw.

"I took them." Kate quietly said as she looked at the ground. It was nothing more but a whisper but everyone fell silent. The first one to speak was Razor.

"Kate, what do you mean with that?" He said not understanding what she meant.

"Dark Drinker is made out of Willbreaker, right?" she said. Razor blinked in confusion.

"Yes, how do you know that? I haven't told you about that." He answered.

"He told me himself." She replied and told them about what happened. After hearing what happened with Dark drinker all three guardians were staring at her and found no words to answer. Kate thought they were thinking bad of her and continued staring silently at the ground.

"Look Kate, just because you have the same powers as Oryx now doesn't mean I think badly of you." Razor said when he figured out why Kate was so sad.

"Yeah, you're still that same Fallen girl that I met. You did it to help us so don't worry about it." Lucy said with one of her big kind smiles.

"Thanks guys, but what are we going to do now?" Kate asked.

"We should report what happened there to Vanguard and attack the Hive as soon as possible. The Hive are not going to wait for us to attack and send those ships to gain more ground here." Carolina answered.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm going to check on the sparrows, some of them were damaged when we escaped." Razor said as he got the sparrows ready. In the meantime Carolina had some questions for Kate. She and Lucy dragged her behind a rock for some privacy.

"So how do you do this taking?" Carolina immediately asked.

"Sorry, what?" Kate said as she was taken aback by her sudden question.

"You know what I mean, I'm talking about what you did when you took those Hive. This is our perfect chance to learn more about the Taken. You have this power and you have the soul of an ancient blade that has unlimited knowledge about the Hive and their rituals." Carolina quickly summarized.

"Well, I don't really know exactly. Dark Drinker simply asked permission to take them and I said yes. After that they were taken." Kate answered.

"That's somewhat vague now isn't it?" Carolina replied feeling a little bit down with the little information she got.

"Oh I know what to do." Lucy excitingly said.

"Give us your idea then smartass." Kate said and Carolina nodded. They both had the same thought that she would come up with something stupid.

"How about Dark Drinker uses that echo ability and appears so he can tell us everything himself." She happily said. Both girls wanted to laugh but that idea had actually some logic.

"Is that possible?" Carolina asked not sure whether to wave the idea off or to find it very smart.

"I don't really know. Dar Drinker has been silent ever since the ambush." Kate answered.

Only a few seconds later Dark Drinker appeared in front of them with two consumed Knights. His appearance was just like that of Oryx only with a more blueish glow and the Knights were also instead of white plain blue. They bowed before Kate and Dark Drinker stood up while the Knights kept bowing.

" **I thought it was time to reveal myself to them, my queen. This one already figured out one of my abilities."** He said as he pointed at Lucy who would normally have a smug smile by now but kept her weapon close to her just like Carolina did.

"Hey guys it's okay. He won't do anything nor will those Knights, I hope." Kate said as she looked at Dark Drinker at the last part. He instantly understood her concern.

" **Of course, as you can see these Knights are completely taken and will follow any order their queen gives them."** He said as the Knights stood up and walked towards Kate. They stopped in front of her and waited for her command as their heads twitched sometimes.

"Um, walk to that rock?" Kate said as she pointed at a rock to her right. She was not sure what to do with these mindless minions. The Knights walked beside Carolina who held her weapon ready but they simply ignored her and stood at the rock.

"That's awesome! Can they also follow orders from someone else?" Lucy said as she jumped at Dark Drinker who was taken aback by her cheerfulness.

" **Well, if their queen gives authorization they would follow orders. May I ask why?"** He replied. The only response he got was a wolfish grin. For a minute he saw an evil Oryx plotting.

A few minutes later and Razor had finally repaired the sparrows. He heard laughter behind the rocks and wondered what was going on with his three companions. He walked around the corner and almost fainted from shock. He saw an echo plus two taken Knights but what shocked him the most was what they were doing. Lucy and the Knights were doing an energetic dance (look at the emote) while Kate was laughing her ass off and even Carolina was smirking. The large shadow was obviously embarrassed by the scenery.

"I must be having a bad dream or I've gone insane" he said as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation to this. Is there one RC?" TK asked not really sure himself.

"To make it short, the sword from Oryx has an own will and is inside Kate's blade. It gives her the ability to use its powers and that's also the reason why those Hive were taken. These taken Knights are hers and Lucy is abusing them for fun." RC quickly summarized.

"After the shit I've been through to I don't really give a shit anymore. Razor said and TK agreed.

"So mister Dark Drinker, do you know why the Hive are attacking? You warned Kate about the Gate Lord so you must know something." Carolina asked.

" **Just call me Dark Drinker and not really. My connection with the Hive was through Oryx and he passed away. My guess is that another prince has risen from the darkness to claim the throne. There are too many to be sure though. As for the Taken, they have sworn allegiance to the Hive king so it's only natural they serve the current one. I was simply able to sense the Taken since I helped creating them."** Dark Drinker clarified.

"Well that answers that, how about we get back to the base and inform the Vanguard." Razor said as he walked to the sparrows but suddenly came to a halt as they could hear a strange noise. They looked up at the sky and saw three Seeders falling from the sky. One crashed into the rocks a little distance away from them while the others crashed in the dunes. The doors opened and hive foot soldiers began crawling out.

"We need to move now!" Kate yelled as she started shooting at the Thralls that already picked up their scents. The others started shooting as well while the Hive began organizing their attacks.

" **My queen, leave the situation to your soldiers. Summon them with your will and they shall answer."** Dark Drinker said as he faded away.

Kate concentrated and a few consumed Acolytes and Knights appeared in front of them. The blue Knights started casting their barrage of fire projectiles while the Acolytes began summoning their 'Acolyte's Eye'. With the Hive occupied by Kate's Taken, the small group ran to their sparrows and hurried back to the base.

* * *

Once they arrived they saw the base under siege by Hive forces. While Ogres were pushing forward slowly, the sky was occupied by small tombships and a big one. With only the few fighters the Wolves have they had no choice but to rely on the Ketch that was above the settlement. The fight was going on for a while and the Wolves were having a hard time defending. Luckily the security Frames had joined the fight and they stood their ground.

"Alright, we'll split up for now and help the guards. Kate and I will go up front and carve a path through them. Their left flank is the weakest and most exposed so that's where we will strike. Lucy will stay behind and give long range support while Carolina will follow closely. Once we're there you will get to the hangar and jump in your ship to join the battle in the sky. I have a surprise for those assholes when I get to the base. Everyone ready?" he explained and the three girls nodded.

Lucy ran to a flat rock on a sand hill while the two powerhouses began charging in the Hive formation. They were caught off guard as the two began smashing and cutting a way through. They backs were covered by Carolina who shot any Hive stupid enough to attack from behind. Three Knights got ready to intercept them. They bared their swords but were quickly terminated as Kate used her Fist of Havoc to clear them.

When they almost got through they faced a pissed off Ogre that charged at them. Razor jumped in the air and distracted the beast. Kate held Dark Drinker and slashed at its legs causing it to fall down. Razor activated his Hammer of Sol and smashed it atop of its spine. The impact was large enough to blow dust away and the beast didn't get up.

They arrived at the front of a gate and signalized the guards to open. they got inside and were greeted by baron Dilak who just barked some orders at a few Vandals who then scattered. He looked at them and bowed slightly on front of his Kell.

"My Kell, we are pushing the attackers back but it's not enough. They were not prepared for our spider tanks but that ship has almost gotten through the shields of 'the spearhead' and they won't give up. Yularen is in orbit with the rest of the fleet but the Hive are jamming our communications. " Dilak said as a tombship crashed down against the mountain.

"The spearhead will survive, tell them to use the weapons I had installed. The clearance codes are in the databanks onboard and Carolina will aid them." Razor said as he looked at Carolina who nodded and left for the hangar.

"What should we do on the ground?" Dilak asked impatiently. He was never one to wait for a fight which Razor liked.

"Command the troops with the spider tanks at the right gate. I will head to the left gate and Razor will show them our little surprise." Kate commanded with a small grin as Razor began chuckling.

"Now that's an order I like." Razor said as he headed for the garage. When he arrived he saw his squad ready for action. _"This is going to be fun."_ He thought as he joined them.

Kate ran up the ramparts and just when she got there a Shank was shot and fell down in front of her. A Captain noticed her and hurried over to her and quickly bowed.

"My Kell, we are forcing them back but we're suffering too many loses in doing so. Do you have any advice?" he asked spontaneously in their language.

"Losing a few Shanks or Frames is not as bad as losing our men. Make sure only our best warriors are in front along with the droids while the less experienced are to support them from behind." She ordered and turned to a Dreg that followed her.

"Call the Ketch and order them to send a Skiff for a bombardment when possible." She said. The Dreg nodded and send the message while she moved further on.

The fight was in their favor but the Hive could still call for reinforcements. She grabbed a sniper rifle and started taking down the Ogres that gave the Hive an advantage. She looked to Dilak his position and saw him ordering the tanks to push on. The enemy seemed to focus on the middle as they began a last charge on the central gate. She heard some kind of horn and looked at the gate to see it opening.

A hole squadron of Pikes and heavy Pikes raced out of it with Razor leading the charge and rammed any Thrall that had launched itself at them. They stayed in a formation and shot as many enemies they could. The heavy Pikes deployed mines to create disorder among the Hive that were screaming in panic. Once they got in the middle the amount of Hive in the middle had diminished to at least a quarter of their original numbers.

Kate smirked at the result and ordered some Vandals to keep the Hive away from the cavalry and gave another order for assault troops to continue the counter attack. Captains led their groups on as they ran outside the gates to give a final push. As if it couldn't get any worse for the Hive their leader was just shot in the head and no one could see how it had happened as they ran around as idiots. This was much amusing for a lone hidden hunter that smirked under her helmet as she reloaded her weapon.

"My Kell, we just received word that baron Yularen will arrive in 2 minutes with additional support. He has already sent a few Skiffs." A Dreg reported as within seconds three Skiffs showed up and began bombing runs.

They flew over the Hive and dropped their grenades. The Hive realized they stood no chance and began fleeing the battlefield at the moment their ship was destroyed by the 'Spearhead' with its new weapons. At the same moment Yularen arrived and in only a few minutes the battle was over. Everyone was busy with cleaning up debris, tending to the wounded and dead.

Kate was walking to the little command post that was established by Dilak and Yularen. Lucy and Carolina had joined her as they could see the little tent with a holographic displayer on it that showed the areas around the base. She could see the two barons and Razor discussing something and when she stepped inside everyone fell silent.

"So how bad is it?" she asked as she looked at the three.

"We suffered minor losses but they did quite the damage. Some buildings were damaged and the left side of the wall has been severely damaged. I have already spoken to the Frames and they have begun repairs." Dilak answered. Kate nodded at him and looked at the map.

"If I'm correct, the Hive were thinking they could take this mountain along with its caves since it's their natural habit. They were not expecting this kind of resistance though." Razor said as he stood at her side.

"There is something else I would like to say." Yularen said as he just gave an order to a Vandal that had a report in her hands. Everyone looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"I just received a message from Krosis and apparently the Reef agreed to have a truce. The fact that he knew Variks and the queen's emissary was very understanding has led to not only peace but also an alliance if general Razor and his companions would meet them alongside our Kell. They would even support us with more fighters if we were to give them supplies in return." Yularen slowly explained and saw a relieved look on everyone's faces.

"That's good to hear. I have already sent a detailed report to the Vanguard but it appears that they are going to send fireteams here to secure the area in preparation for our war with the Hive." Carolina said and sighed.

"It seems we'll have to secure an alliance with the Tower now. I'm not sure if this is going to end well." TK said and looked at Lucy who was silent the whole meeting. She seemed to be lost in thought but as a Ghost he could see that she was talking to her own Ghost who was too shy to talk to anyone.

"Um Lucy, what is the problem?" he asked and Lucy quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Olaf just said that he was picking up some sort of signal meant for us. It was something about a meeting." She answered.

"We'll figure that one out later. We must increase the amount of patrols and get to the Tower." Razor said as he was about to leave but Kate grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I'm going to meet them as well." she said with confidence but Razor his eyes widened at her statement.

"Are you crazy?! They will kill you on sight. You'll die before you can even talk with them." Razor somewhat yelled.

"I have to take the risk. If I go it will only show that we really want peace. With the Hive invading they will need all the help they can get." She firmly said.

They both looked each other in the eyes but eventually Razor gave up and took her to his ship. Lucy and Carolina followed and they left for earth.

* * *

When they finally arrived they parked their ship in the hangar and saw Holliday waving at them. Luckily Kate was wearing her full armor to hide herself as other guardians passed them. They had already called for the Vanguard members to meet in the same secluded room along with the Speaker and Shaxx. They went inside and saw them sitting at the table.

"Well look who finally got here. Who is the friend you picked up? She looks rather nice." Cayde said and got a glare from Zavala and Razor.

"About that, we would like it if you didn't react too harshly about her." Razor said awkwardly.

"Why would we?" Ikora asked. Razor just nodded at Kate who took her helmet off. It took some seconds for them to figure out she was a Fallen and their reaction was far from pleasant.

"You brought a Fallen here!" Zavala roared so loud that for a second the entire tower could hear a primal roar.

"Oh boy." Cayde said as he sighed at the serious business.


	8. Preparations

**All right here is the next chapter. I should slap myself for not updating in such a long time but I've been too busy with school and that will continue. But please enjoy this chapter.**

"Explain yourselves now guardians!" Zavala yelled furiously. He had slammed his hands on the table and looked as if he would explode from sheer anger. It almost seemed as if you could see the steam coming out of him.

"I agree, what is the meaning of this?" Ikora said agitated as she looked at Kate with narrowed eyes. Kate was shocked and a little bit afraid now but Razor squeezed her shoulder gently and gave a quick nod.

"This is Kate, I met her a few weeks ago and took her in. She belongs to the House of Wolves that I befriended. In fact she is their current Kell and they have made their new home at my base." He carefully explained trying not to piss off his superior. It failed miserably as everyone widened their eyes except for those who knew and the Speaker since you couldn't see his face. Zavala really looked as if he was going to pull out a rocket launcher and blast him.

"Wait, you mean the Wolves now have control over a base on Mars?" Cayde asked with some seriousness.

"Yeah, but they wish to make an alliance with the Tower since Kate here is the Kell. Right Kate?" Razor asked as he looked at her with a pleading gaze for her to help.

"Yes, we would be honored if we could have peace between us and even help each other. We could provide intelligence, soldiers and even other support. We simply want our House to survive." She explained. Ikora and Cayde looked at each other and looked as if they were going to actually agree but Zavala only kept fuming with anger.

"And you two knew about this?" He hissed as he looked at Carolina and Lucy.

"Well yes but not for that long. We're still somewhat suspicious of some but most have acknowledged us and were quite nice to us." Carolina answered but Zavala didn't look convinced. He did look a little as if he was losing some of his anger.

"I have no problem with any of them. In fact, the Silent fang commander and I are very good friends and we even drank and danced together, it was awesome!" Lucy happily said and Zavala quickly got some of his disbelief and anger back. Cayde sighed at his hunter's cheerfulness and lack of understanding of the situation.

"Who else knew?" Zavala asked looking at Razor. The titan looked at Shaxx who was standing behind Zavala and waving his hand to make sure Razor wouldn't say it.

"Shaxx knew it already, isn't that so." Zavala said before Razor could answer and he turned around to see Shaxx looking away.

"Um, Kate was it?" Cayde said as he looked at her and she nodded. "Could you explain what exactly happened between you and Razor?"

"Sure." She said as she began telling everything that happened. Cayde was grinning at the intimate parts between the two but no one paid attention. Ikora asked a few questions about the previous commander who had merged with the Vex and noted everything down. Zavala shot a few glares at Razor when he heard he was a general in their ranks and even trained them but Shaxx gave a thumb ups. Kate continued to the part where they went inside the now Hive infected city and suddenly remembered she had to speak with Dark Drinker. She left the taking part out of her story and Razor nodded.

"So the reports are true then. The Hive have a new leader and they want Mars to expand their power." Zavala mused with concern.

"Of course, Eris has been ranting on and on about Hive activity and the possibility of a new King." Cayde added and suddenly the door went open and Eris herself walked inside. Cayde silently stepped away since they don't have a good relation but she passed him and went over to Kate.

"You have Hive energy surrounding you but it is very faint. You don't look like you're cursed or hit by their dark magic but nonetheless it is there." She said in that creepy way that gave Razor the shivers.

"Okay, I'm not sure if I should feel insulted right now." Kate said as she backed away from the creepy woman. She definitely didn't like her.

"I've felt it as well, she holds a connection with the dark and the light. As if she is both at the same time." The Speaker said who had been silent during the whole conversation.

"Indeed, it seems she also wields the sword that has a part which was once from Willbreaker." Eris continued and stopped when she inspected the sword more closely. Kate was officially freaked out by the woman that had three eyes. She looked at Razor and the girls for help but they shrugged. Most people in the room didn't want to get on Eris' bad side.

"So about this alliance, if you could get us more details we could present it to the city council and get it working if they agree. Until then we'll order the guardians not to attack the Wolves as long they won't attack. Is that okay _commander_?" The Speaker said as he looked from Kate to Zavala who simply grunted.

"That sounds reasonable." Kate answered but was still freaked out by the woman that kept staring at her.

"Hey Eris, would you cut that shit out? She is a guest here and you're scaring her." Razor said as he saw the look on Kate's face who send him a 'thank you' look. Eris looked at him and rolled her eyes before walking away.

"As for the Hive problem, we have already pinpointed a few locations where they put up bases and landed Seeders. The Taken are still around but seem to not appear unless it is necessary." Ikora interjected.

"My scouts have found out that they are holding up in some caves close to the Valley of the Kings. They have not engaged the Cabal yet but it looks like the Vex are not happy with their arrival and have sent some forces already. We can expect a lot more skirmishes now." Razor added and got a puzzled look from the vanguard members.

"What do you mean by scouts?" Cayde asked. For a moment he thought that Razor bribed some of his hunters.

"I'm a general now, remember. I'm not just training them." Razor answered with a grin that Cayde returned. The other vanguard members just rolled their eyes but Ikora smirked slightly.

"We need to make sure Mars won't end like the moon. I will dispatch strike teams to key locations provided by both sides' scouts. With that we will be able to push them back so they'll lose their momentum. As for their new leader, we will have to find a way to identify and eliminate him or she." Zavala said as he looked at a map of the plains on Mars.

"See Zavala, they're already providing info and you can utilize it. Looks like miss Kell over here is not so bad after all." Cayde said with his carefree tone as if this was not so serious or important at all.

"That reminds me of something. Why shouldn't we simply kill the Kell here right now. We would cripple the House of Wolves and eliminate them swiftly. So tell me, why shouldn't I kill you?" Zavala said as he glared at Kate. The temperature suddenly dropped in the room and they were shocked by Zavala's statement, especially Kate.

"Zavala, this is inappropriate and-" Ikora said but was cut off by Razor who walked forward and kept his hand up to silence her. He returned the glare and stood in front of Kate to shield her.

"Because if you tried I would do anything to protect her. Kate is a close friend of mine and I won't let you harm her. If you would kill her now we would simply transmit ourselves to a safe location and get back to our base. You would simply have to continue fighting the Wolves and me. They are my family and I'll be damned if I let them die like that." Razor coldly said to his superior and glared daggers at him. Everyone was shocked by his statement. The only ones who didn't lose their composure were Lucy, Shaxx, the Speaker and Eris.

"Guardian, you swore an oath to protect the city. You will follow orders." Zavala answered. Kate tried to tell Razor that it was okay but he wasn't done just yet.

"Yes, but I won't kill someone who tries to negotiate peace with us just because you give me the order. We would be no better than our enemies. The Wolves are trying to survive just like us. If this is what it means to be a guardian, I would rather be a Wolf 'sir'." He firmly said with no remorse. Zavala stayed silent and shook his head in disgust and disapproval. Behind Razor was a certain girl slightly blushing and had a small smile.

"Now if the commander is done, we could resume our talk. We will hold up on our promise if you could return later with all details of this alliance so we could finish the negotiations." The Speaker calmly said.

"I will send Aknos here with an escort to get the alliance working. We will help to secure the plains on Mars as well." Kate said with the blush luckily gone.

"I will send some of my best students as well to help training them and help defending that base. I think I'm going there as well for a while." Shaxx said as he put his hand on Razor his shoulder. he flashed a grin at him and Razor returned it.

"Just like old times huh." He said and Shaxx laughed somewhat.

"Just like old times. I hope the Wolves like drinking contests." The old titan said. Razor just laughed at his friends antics while Zavala once more sighed.

"Very well then, our business here is concluded but I advise you to put your helmet on when you leave. Most of our guardians here like to shoot Fallen on sight. Have a nice day, your highness." Cayde said as he smiled at Kate and bowed graciously. Razor grunted somewhat as he saw that and took Kate by the hand and dragged her outside. Everyone looked somewhat surprised by Razor his actions and Lucy hurried after them after some time while Carolina discussed something with Ikora.

He dragged her outside so they were standing at the Tower watch. It was already late so most guardians that did come out were either going to do more tasks or get wasted at the bar. They walked up to the railing and looked at the city with its beautiful lights.

"Hey Razor, why did you drag me away?" Kate asked as she was curious why he did that. Razor stiffened somewhat at her question.

"Because um, I thought that they might still consider killing you. Just trying to keep my favorite Kell safe." He quickly said with a smile. Kate was happy with the compliment but had the feeling that was not the entire truth.

"Anyway, what do you think of the view?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It's actually very nice. I never saw your city before." She responded as she looked at the scenery.

"Yeah, it's something else than the endless sand and rocks back home." Razor said as he leaned against the railing.

"Razor, did you really mean what you said there? That the Wolves are your family and that you would abandon your duty for me?" Kate asked with a slight blush. She had felt warm inside when he said those words. Razor quickly looked at the sky and muttered something. "Sorry what?"

"I said, of course I would. I meant every word of it and I'll keep you safe." He said firmly with a little blush as well. Kate was filled with joy and smiled. They kept staring at the view in front of them until they heard someone behind them.

"Hey, I'm talking to you. Who is the girl?" An awoken hunter said as he and his companions walked up to them. The two realized they had forgotten Kate's helmet and the guardians saw just a fallen girl in front of them.

"It's a Fallen, kill it!" One of the guardians yelled and in no time at least twenty guardians were standing in front of them with their weapons drawn. Razor jumped in front of Kate to protect her and was pissed off by his fellow guardians.

"Back off! She's not an enemy." Razor barked. The guardians looked at him as if he was insane. At that moment Lucy arrived and walked over to Kate.

"Here's your helmet, you left it in the room." She said completely oblivious to the current situation. Razor felt like face palming and Kate just accepted the helmet and sighed.

"Lucy, do you even understand what's going on?" Razor asked her. She looked at the horde of guardians with their fingers on the triggers and back to them. She did this a few times before finally catching on.

"Owwww." She said and this time everyone sighed.

"Stand down you guys, she's no enemy." She said now seriously. Everyone blinked a few times because of their confusion. The bunch of guardians and Kate were still confused but Razor recognized Lucy's mood and stepped somewhat away from her.

"And why should we? We're going to kill that Fallen whore-" a Warlock said but in an instant Lucy punched him in the face sending him back into the now shocked group. She stood there in a fighting stance and her blue eyes that were normally playful were now full with anger. A titan tried to grab her by the arm but she reacted faster and delivered her knee in his stomach. The titan fell forward and she delivered a punch on his head turning him unconscious.

"What's going on?" Kate asked as she was dumbstruck by what Lucy was doing. She looked at Razor's face and saw him with small fear in his eyes and, compassion?

"Lucy always had this little anger problem if you pissed her off to no amount. This happened once when a Knight almost hacked my arm off. She was so furious even the Hive were shitting themselves. She know a thing or two about torture." He said with a quiet voice. Kate gasped and looked back at the fight and saw that Lucy had already knocked two more guardians out.

Lucy kicked at a hunter's leg and delivered a round house kick to her face. A titan punched aiming for Lucy's face but she evaded it and delivered a karate chop in his neck rendering him KO as well. This time two warlocks grabbed her arms but she flipped and got her arms free. She grabbed their heads and banged them together. You could see the pure anger in her eyes as she walked to the others who were paralyzed by fear.

"Alright that's enough! If you want a fight you do it in the Crucible or in the wild but not here." Shaxx yelled as he walked up to them. "She is not an enemy and you will refrain from assaulting her again."

"But sir, she is a Fallen." A hunter tried to reason as he lowered his gun.

"You will listen or I'll kick your ass all the way to the Rusted Lands!" He barked and all guardians quickly dispersed. He said something to Lucy and she instantly became happy again and ran off to the meeting room but said goodbye first.

"I figured you would have some trouble on your way out. By the way Carolina will be coming tomorrow and so will I. Lucy will probably follow Carolina. Make sure you're ready for our arrival in the afternoon." Shaxx continued and Razor nodded before saying goodbye and leading Kate to the hangar. Just before they got to the ship Kate pulled him away to a corner.

"Hey why did you drag me away?" he asked but he saw Kate was blushing somewhat.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me with that creepy woman and that cranky commander as well for with that crowd." She said while still having a slight blush. Razor figured why but shrugged it off.

"No problem, if you need help just ask. Eris has always been like that but you'll get used to it and as for commander Zavala, he can be a prick sometimes. He is always focused on protecting the city and would do anything to do it." He said and Kate smiled. She was happy and wanted to express her gratitude.

The next thing she did however was on pure instinct and shocked them both. Kate leaned further and placed a small kiss on his cheek. It lasted for only a few seconds but both of them had a big blush and stiffened after the contact.

"I-I-I'm sorry about that." Kate quickly said as she looked at the ground.

"Um, it's not like it wasn't nice." Razor said but quickly shut his mouth and looked embarrassed. Kate was having the same thought and was actually happy he said that. They silently got to Razor's ship and TK was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, the ship is ready to go. I was listening to your conversation back in the meeting and things sure got hectic. It's good you didn't tell them about Dark Drinker but they'll probably find out sooner or later." He said and disappeared in the ship. They flew out of the hangar and into space.

* * *

They sat in silence but it was not that awkward. Both of them were having a discussion in their heads.

" _She actually kissed me? Why would she do that, it's not like I did that much for her."_ Razor thought and TK decided to have a chat with him since they can speak with each other telepathically.

" _Well actually, you saved her and her entire clan. You shelter them and consider them your family. You would abandon the city for her and even barked at the commander for her. That's pretty much in normal standards."_ TK said.

" _Yeah but she kissed me. From all people she could choose of she actually kissed me. I won't deny it that I like her. She's kind, smart, skilled and beautiful as well. Do you think she's interested in me?"_ Razor responded and sounded not all too sure of himself. TK just chuckled at him.

" _Don't think so much and just act normally. If she likes you, time will tel. I can't believe you're so upset."_

" _I'm not upset! I just didn't expect it."_ Razor shot back.

" _Fine, fine I'll stop pestering you."_ Ghost sighed.

" _Do you ever regret it that I took her in?"_ Razor asked his Ghost.

" _I thought it was a horrible idea. You took a random Fallen in and just a while after it you shelter an entire house. I felt you were the dumbest being in the whole universe."_ Ghost ranted and Razor frowned.

" _But I was wrong, Kate is very nice and interesting. The Wolves are also trying to change and you gave them a chance. I'm proud of you and you made a good decision."_ TK said and Razor smiled slightly.

" _Thanks TK, you always manage to cheer me up and give good advice."_

" _Don't get sentimental on me. You're still an idiot."_ TK answered.

" _Geez, thanks for spoiling the mood."_ Razor said sarcastically.

Unknowingly to them, Kate was having a similar situation at the moment as she sat beside Razor in the passenger seat.

" _Oh why did I kiss him? I'm such a moron."_ Kate scolded herself in her mind.

" _ **You simply did what you thought was right. Listening to your instinct is not bad."**_ Dark Drinker said in her mind. Kate was slightly shocked but remembered that there was another being in her mind.

" _But what if I made him uncomfortable? I hope he doesn't think negatively about me."_

" _ **I'm not an expert on this domain since I was in service of a power mad king, but why are you saying this? He said he liked it and I can feel your attraction to him. You can deny it but it won't change anything."**_ Dark Drinker said as he didn't understand his master's dilemma.

" _I know, but I don't understand this feeling. I want us to be friends but at the same time I want us to be more."_ she said and sighed mentally.

" _ **You're probably exhausted at the moment. You should get rest and think further on it later."**_ The ancient being responded.

" _Fine, what happened back in the wild by the way. Where are 'my' Taken now?" she asked._

" _ **They are in a different realm. They are now nothing more but pawns who waits for orders. As for the battle, the Hive were eliminated and we had minimal casualties. They were surprised but they will be prepared next time. The word has probably spread of this 'heresy'."**_ Dark Drinker said and Kate nodded. Just in time because they just arrived at the base and saw awoken fighters and guards.

They landed in the hangar and saw Frames loading cargo in small transport ships while other cargo had been unloaded. They looked around for some time and a Vandal arrived when they walked further from the ship.

"My Kell, general, baron Krosis wanted to speak with you as soon as you got here. He was afraid you were captured and the other barons had to hold him back or he would have gone after you." The soldier reported. Kate rolled her eyes at her grandfather's antics.

"Where is he now?" Razor asked him.

"He is now in the meeting room along with the other barons and the Reef representatives." The Vandal said before five of the Kell's guard appeared to escort their leader.

"Let's go then. After this I want to sleep for a long time." Razor sighed and Kate nodded in approval.

They went to the meeting room that wasn't so far from their living quarters. They halted in front of the metal door and the guards saluted before opening the door. They went inside and saw all barons along with three awoken guards, Variks and Petra. Everyone in the room went silent and Krosis smiled as he walked up to her.

"It's good to see you're okay. I was worried you were captured or in the worst case dead. I almost jumped in a ship to follow you." Krosis said.

"If it wasn't for us and Variks he would have done that. But we had faith in general Razor that he would protect you." Yularen said.

"Yes, he was worried about you. Did your negotiations go well?" Variks suddenly said as he looked from Kate to Razor.

"It went okay." Razor shrugged.

"Except for the part there was this creepy lady with three green eyes and the commander that wanted to shoot me." Kate flatly said.

"What!? How dare they! When I see that commander I'll twist his neck." Dilak yelled furiously and Krosis looked as he if would do the same.

"Easy now, he didn't do anything. He was somewhat the only one who wanted me gone and the rest was more welcome to our proposal. Razor stood up for me and vocally punched him in the face." Kate said trying to calm them down. Krosis cracked a smile and Dilak just grunted.

"Hey, where is Hevnok?" Razor asked.

"He is making sure that our soldiers and the awoken don't grab at each other's throat." Dilak said.

"Speaking of that, it's good to see you as well Petra." Razor said as he smiled at her.

"And here I thought you forgot about me. Good to see you too Razor." Petra answered and smiled as well.

"I suppose you've been negotiating as well?" he said as he looked at datapads on the table in the middle of the room.

"Yes, we were working out the last details. I must say, you did quite the job here. You managed to pacify the Wolves." She said and Dilak shot her a glare.

"Just for your information, we're not pacified. We still have fangs and I don't like it when we're insulted. I have not forgotten what your queen did when we were slaves to her. Putting most of us in cages and not hesitating to shoot one of us." Dilak barked at her.

"Dilak, we went through this before. We need to leave the past behind us." Aknos quietly said and placed a hand on his shoulder. The aggressive baron sighed and leaned against the wall trying to temper his anger.

"We know and that's also a reason why we want to stop our war with each other. We also want to leave the past behind us and move on to a better future." Petra answered. You could see the glint of sadness in her eyes when he mentioned the queen.

"Anyways, what's up with those cargo ships? I saw them unloading crates and but also shipping them." Razor said trying to change the subject.

"We decided to trade with the Reef. They give us ships and other stuff that floats around in space. We give them more building materials and relic iron along with anything else we can trade. Some servitors found a huge deposit in the mines." Krosis clarified.

"And we don't really need some of the things that our scavengers bring. This peace treaty won't go easy but eventually it'll work out." Petra said.

"well unless there's something important, we're going to get some rest now. Aknos, I'll have to speak to you tomorrow." Kate said and looked very tired. Razor agreed and after saying goodbyes.

When they got back they immediately grabbed something to eat and went straight to the bedroom. They said goodnight to each other before finally falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning went smoothly, Razor and Kate had breakfast before Kate talked to Aknos so he would talk to the city's council. They mostly prepared themselves for the arrival of Shaxx and his personal fireteams. Lucy and Carolina would come as well but most of the Wolves were a little warry of the guardians. They didn't get to argue after Kate threatened to teach them some manners if they didn't behave. None were going to complain since Hevnok got a beating from her. It was very painful.

"Alright they're going to land the ships in front of the base. I want everyone to stand at attention and make a good impression. We will not provoke any of them and they won't provoke us." Razor instructed the guards at the gate. Everything was ready from living quarters to storage rooms.

As the ships landed a bunch of guardians jumped out of them. They were all wearing Crucible armor with an insignia that showed they were under the command of Shaxx. He himself got out of a ship as well and started to give some of his men orders to help unload and get inside. The gate opened and Dregs started to help them with the cargo. Razor walked up to them and saw that Lucy and Carolina had joined Shaxx as well.

"Glad you could make it. What do you think of it?" Razor asked as he gestured to the base.

"Not bad, I'm surprised the Wolves were able to build something like this. The walls have a few dents though, Vex?" Shaxx answered.

"Nope, Hive. They had this area marked but didn't expect heavy resistance." Razor answered as he remembered the Thralls running away screaming from the spider tanks.

"You must have trained them well but I'll make sure they will be able to work together with guardians. My own men are already excited to learn a thing or two from the Wolves as well." Shaxx said with a grin.

"Let's get going then." Razor said as he rolled his eyes.

They walked into the base and saw guardians and Fallen talking to each other. Some didn't like it but some did as they laughed with each other. Kate was busy arranging a few things with Krosis but when she saw them coming she smiled.

"Good to see you again." She said and extended a hand to Shaxx.

"Pleasure is all mine." Shaxx answered and shook her hand.

"I see you got a lot of stuff with you. What is it exactly?" she asked and Shaxx laughed.

"Just normal training equipment we use in the Crucible. We also brought some tech along we got from the gunsmith and Ikora. Supposedly to detect enemy movement and things like that, but what you'll like is this." He said as he pointed at large crates that were brought to the garage.

"Wait, are those what I think they are?" Razor said with a smile.

"Haha yes, I thought it would be fun to introduce the Wolves to Cabal Interceptors. We'll have some test runs and see if they manage to get it under control." Shaxx said as he laid a hand on one of the crates.

"How did you convince commander Zavala to allow this?" Razor asked him. You could hear the bitterness in his voice at mentioning Zavala.

"I had to convince him with all kinds of advantages we could gain along with master Ikora. It was hard but Shaxx could actually do what he wanted since it's property of the Crucible." Carolina said after she managed to calm Lucy who was way too excited.

"We also got a lot of weapon parts from the gunsmith since the Häkke weapons manufacturer is willing to sponsor this little alliance. That reminds me, the New Monarchy wanted to have a talk with you." Lucy said calmly but still excited and cheerful like usual.

"As long as it's not a meeting or something." Razor sighed. Kate however was puzzled to hear about this Hakke and Monarchy.

"Could you please explain what these are? I don't really know that much about your city yet." She asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Let's just say that Lucy and I are in the New Monarchy which is one of the three factions of The City. It's dedicated to maintaining the haven and bringing back the Golden Age. They are dissatisfied with the fragmentation within the City and want to transfer governmental power from the Speaker to an elected Monarch." Razor explained and Kate nodded.

"Häkke is a weapons manufacturer in the city along with Omolon and Suros. Häkke is not as concerned about form as they are about performance. Their weapons resemble pre-Golden Age technology, but their weapons' relatable design and superior yet simple offensive capabilities make Häkke a popular manufacturer." Shaxx this time explained and Kate nodded again.

"Anyways, what is the plan for today? I still have work to do." Carolina said drawing their attention.

"Not much, basically we're just going to install all equipment and get to know each other. Tomorrow we'll start training the least experienced soldiers in order to make them better warriors, no offence." Shaxx said and looked at Kate.

"None taken, most of our experienced soldiers died in Skolas' mad quest." She simply answered.

"I'm going to see Hevnok now, do you know where he is?" Lucy asked.

"I'll bring you to him. If you need me just comm me." Kate said as she took Lucy with her.

"Will do." Razor answered as he waved them off.

The duo walked somewhat further on to the armory where Hevnok was overseeing things. Before they got there Lucy wanted to have a quick chat though. Not the kind of chat Kate liked.

"So, has anything happened between you and Razor lately?" Lucy asked with a smirk.

"No." Kate answered quickly. A little bit too quick.

"Oh something happened! You have to tell me." The blonde asked happily.

"Ugh, I kissed him in at the hangar in the tower. It was on the cheek and only to express my gratitude though." Kate tried to reason but to no avail as Lucy started squealing.

"You kissed him!" she said loudly causing some Fallen and a few guardians to look at them.

"Be quiet! People can hear you. I don't get why you're so worked up about this. It isn't like a lot happened." Kate hushed. Lucy just kept smiling.

"Sure, whatever you want." Lucy said mockingly.

"That reminds me, what happened back at the tower? You basically knocked a bunch of guardians out and were totally angry." Kate said with interest. Lucy's cheerfulness diminished somewhat and she sighed.

"I sometimes have these slight anger issues when my friends are being endangered."

"Slightly?" Kate asked with a grin that Lucy returned.

"Maybe a lot, it just happens. Back at the tower Shaxx promised me cookies." Lucy said with a dreamy expression. She was almost drooling of just thinking about them.

"Um okay." Kate awkwardly said. They just got to the armory where Hevnok was talking to the Crucible quartermaster.

"Are you sure everything is here?" They heard Hevnok say.

"YES, ALL EQUIPMENT IS HERE. NOW IF YOU WOULD EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO GO NOW. THE TRANSPORTS WILL DEPART NOW." The Frame saluted and left. Hevnok sighed and sat down on a crate before hearing an all too familiar voice.

"Hevnok!" Lucy yelled as she jumped at him and hugged him. This caused them to fall over on the ground. Kate sighed at the sight.

"Lucy, you're back!" Hevnok said as he pulled them up.

"Yeah, things were boring without you and the Fangs." She pouted.

"Well there are Thralls roaming the wastelands, I'm sure we can go sneak up on them sometime." He said with a mischievous grin.

"You two just love doing stealth things." Kate joked.

"What can I say. We like it." Hevnok responded flatly.

"Why don't you two just play together or whatever you two do. I'm going to the meeting room." Kate said as she flung her arms in the air.

She walked back and saw a titan drilling some vandals and dregs. They were running laps and doing push-ups while the titan kept yelling at them to work harder. The Wolves did as asked and showed good promise. Kate smiled to see this as most were rookies since most seasoned warriors died in Skolas' crusade. That made her think more about Skolas and his actions. He used Vex technology and inspired the previous Silent Fang commander to actually become part of them. She still remembers those red eyes glaring at her when she fought him. Without realizing she was already in the hall leading to the meeting room.

"Hey what's up." Razor said as he appeared behind her. He surprised her and she yelped as she slightly sprang into the air.

"Don't just walk up on me!" she told him causing him to chuckle.

"Haha, but that yelp was cute though." He said causing her cheeks to go slightly pink.

"Just shut it." She said as she turned around towards the meeting room.

"Fine, I'm sorry. You were in deep thought. What's on your mind?" he asked concerned and frowned somewhat.

"It's nothing but I appreciate the concern." She reassured him.

"There you are. I was hoping to talk to you." Krosis said as he approached them.

"what is it grandpa?" Kate asked him.

"I wanted to ask you if I could perhaps send a patrol to retrieve something from our previous hideout. The Vex are distracted by the Hive and this is a good chance." He said and Kate groaned.

"Grandpa, you don't have to ask permission for that. You're a baron and wiser than me." She said not understanding why he has to ask her for something like that.

"You're the Kell, it's normal but very well. I was actually hoping if you could go as well, Razor." He said as he now looked at Razor.

"Sure, if there's something just ask. What is it you want me to retrieve?" he asked the old baron.

"It's a chest full with some blueprints on a ship that was designed in a research station in that city. We found by accident and I was thinking of giving it to the city as a gesture of good will." He explained.

"That would be a very good idea." TK said as he popped up.

"Indeed, I'll see to it. Who will be coming?" Razor asked.

"I was thinking on sending some Silent Fang with you."

"That'll work. Anything else we should know?" he asked and Krosis shook his head.

"Not that I know." He answered.

"Hey Kate, I have something for you." TK whispered to her while the other two still discussed the mission. He teleported a datapad for her and she took it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It contains information on your father. He was apparently well known in spec ops." TK said. Kate smiled at him.

"Thanks Ghost, I'll look it up sometime." She said and he nodded.

"You're welcome, now excuse me. I have to help Carolina and RC on something. Bye." He said before disappearing.

"Hey Kate, where did TK go?" Razor asked as he and Krosis finished talking.

"Some project with Carolina and RC. When are you going to leave?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm allowed to make my own team. I'll take two guardians and some Wolves who are ready for an op like this with me. I'm going to gather them now. See you later." He answered before walking away. He waved at them before leaving.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work now. Why don't you get some rest, the last few days have been exhausting." Krosis said as he patted her shoulder before turning away.

Kate walked back to their living quarters and she put herself down on the couch. She wanted to take a nap but someone prevented her of doing that. She looked beside her and saw Dark Drinker materializing.

"Dark Drinker, what is it?"

" **My apologies for disturbing you, my lady. But I would like to have a word with you."** He said and she nodded before sitting straight.

" **I managed to find out that the new Hive king is using special pools of Taken power on the Dreadnought to create more soldiers. He has also taken control of all the remaining Taken. These pools were created by Oryx to speed up the creation of his army since he was furious about his son's death."** He explained to her.

"His son, you mean that Crota guy? I read in a file from Razor that he had a sword as well. was it special like you?" she asked him.

" **Yes, Crota was the youngest Hive prince and as far as I know the strongest. He had a sword as well but it did not have a name as not all blades had a will of their own. The sword was destroyed in the physical and ascendant realm so it can no longer be used."** The large shadow said.

"I see, glad you survived. I still don't understand why Oryx abandoned you, you are loyal and good companion." Kate said with a frown.

" **Your words do me great honor. As for Oryx, he was out for power and revenge. He never saw me as an ally but more as a tool. That is the way how creatures in the dark survived though. And I'm happy you are my wielder now."** Dark Drinker said with gratitude in his voice.

"Thanks, likewise." She smiled and Dark Drinker nodded.

" **I would also like to tell you that you're able to summon my physical form, the sword form, by just having the will to do it. The same works with your Taken soldiers. My powers are not what they used to be but I think you would be able to produce an echo. But that's for another time."** He further explained.

"Okay, got it." She said and he smiled.

" **I will take my leave now. If you need me you must only give the word."** He said before bowing and disappearing.

Kate sighed and got back down on the couch and finally took a long nap. When she woke up she could hear a loud bang. Fearing they were under attack she grabbed her armor and weapons and darted away to the source of the explosion. She barged out the mountain base and headed further into the settlement towards the armory. She jumped around the corner with her scout rifle in one hand and her side arm that she traded for her shotgun in the other.

"Lucy!" an agitated Carolina roared and Kate unknowingly took a step back. She saw a small crater with a somewhat scorched Carolina standing beside it looking ready to unleash her wrath on the girl who was cowering behind Hevnok. He was trying to calm her down but that resulted in him getting all of the punishment. When she was done two Silent Fang soldiers had to drag the passed out commander on to crate to rest.

"Um, what the hell just happened?" Kate mumbled as the adrenaline was flowing away.

"We were testing if we could enhance a Scorch cannon but Lucy messed with it and accidentally shot at Carolina." Carolina's ghost RC explained.

"It was an honest mistake!" Lucy said trying to protect herself but Carolina looked at her and she yelped. She was really pissed off.

"What's with the noise?" Shaxx asked as he walked up to the small group. RC explained it to him as well and looked somewhat pale.

"I see, Carolina how about you vent off some anger on something that doesn't feel pain?" he tried to reason but Carolina shot him a death glare. She picked up a crate and started throwing it along with other stuff trying to calm down.

"This will take a while." Lucy sighed and looked at Hevnok. He was still out cold after receiving some of Carolina's signature wrestling moves she picked up. His soldiers tried to wake him but didn't have much success.

"Hey, you shouldn't have played with the cannon." Kate retorted and Lucy threw a playful smile at her. Kate resisted the urge to roll her eyes and looked at the cannon. It looked like a standard version but she saw a few adjustments like a zoom and a change to the barrel, probably to increase the accuracy of the projectile.

"Nice changes, I didn't know you were into this." Kate yelled at Carolina who was currently around the corner. The response she got was a barrel thrown around the corner and a while later a Dreg who landed on his back. He tried to stand up but then another barrel was thrown knocking him out, Shaxx sighed and moved to help the Dreg.

"We'll deal with Carolina , she's always like this." Lucy said in a carefree tone.

"Fine, I'm out of here before the 'wrath of the warlock' gets me." Kate said and walked away. She got to the central gate seeing three Dregs and a Hunter installing another turret. She still wondered why they would so easily fortify them. _"Maybe to get some favors from us or something else."_ She thought.

She heard the gate opening and saw Razor with his team coming in. Two vandals were supporting a captain that received a nasty wound but nothing lethal. They got inside and the gate closed again.

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked as Razor walked up to him.

"It went well, we got the objective and TK is delivering it as we speak. we didn't see a lot of Vex and the ones who tried to stop us were quickly put out of commission. Farkinl over there protected Miller, the hunter that accompanied us, by taking a strike from a Minotaur." He said as he pointed behind him at the two talking and the hunter looked concerned and grateful for the captain.

"Looks like they can get along after all." Kate said smiling.

"Yeah, so what's been going around here after I left?"

"Dark Drinker and I had a little talk. Oh and Lucy almost blew Carolina up."

"How bad is it?" Razor groaned.

"Hevnok and an engineer unconscious and Carolina throwing things."

"I don't think it's best if I go see her." He gulped as he remembered she was still somewhat angry at him for not telling about the Wolves any sooner.

"Ha, you would wish you were the one who took that hit." She joked and he had to stifle a laugh.

"Indeed, how about we go eat something? It's getting late." He said and gestured for her to go ahead.

"I would love that." She answered as she inclined on his offer.

The rest of the day they just relaxed and decided to leave all the difficult work to the barons. Carolina finally calmed down and accepted the apology from Lucy and felt a little bit bad for Hevnok who was KO for a long time. Shaxx gave a few tips here and there, after that he had to leave and went to the city for a report that was requested by the Speaker. The masked man managed to convince the city council to have this alliance operational since they were in charge of decisions now. Zavala was still against it but followed orders and Cayde was happy with the support they got from the Wolves.

* * *

Everything was going really smoothly for once. The Cabal were still having something Razor called a lockdown procedure since they only focused on their territories and their defenses were impenetrable. Even the Silent Fang and Cayde's best hunters couldn't infiltrate them. The only thing they learned from transmissions they picked up because of a few ghosts and warlocks was that the Cabal were having some sort of important discussions. The Vanguard wanted to know what this was about but no one managed to learn the meaning of this.

The Vex however were angrier than usual. They called in more and more of their units to hold back the Hive and march on. But the Hive were more prepared than anyone thought. they always had additional reinforcements ready and had already built bases all around their staging area. They attacked anyone on sight be it Fallen, Vex, Cabal or guardians. New exalted Hive appeared more and more but no one knew who the new king was. Eris tried everything but couldn't identify him.

Two weeks had passed and relations between Wolves and guardians seemed to improve. They got along on the battlefield and in their free time but some still detested the other. No one could fault them for this because of the past. The city council however was sometimes very unreasonable since they put heavy restrictions on the Wolves. Not a single one of them could go to earth without authorization and many had to work in the mines to get resources for trade. Luckily it was reasonable enough and the Wolves got beneficial deals as well.

Training was going good as well. Shaxx abandoned his post at the tower for a while to personally oversee the exercises along with his own men. He picked the most elite and formed teams between them and his own commandos. Carolina improved the weaponry and the Frames that were being built by two workshops in the base. Some of the new models were a mix between human and Eliksni technology, equipped with small built-in plasma cannons at their wrists which are similar to the ones the shanks use. They also have more armor on them made out of spinmetal, relic iron and plasteel that slow them down somewhat.

Today was the day that they would assault a Hive fortress along with the guardians. Everyone was busy preparing for the upcoming fight. Dregs were getting their Pikes and Interceptors ready, captains were explaining orders and tactics to their squads, battle Frames were being loaded on Skiffs who were going to drop them along with walkers once the drop zones were secured and the commando groups were sent in advance to do some recon along with sabotage and assassinations.

All barons except for Aknos who was at the Tower , fireteam leaders, high ranking officers and Razor were now inside the command center at the base where they were going over the last details of the operation. Razor explained the roles everyone was going to take and made sure everyone understood. they were going against one of the Hive most secured fortresses and he didn't want to take any chances. The fortress was actually another city but it was small and wasn't finished before the collapse. It had now Hive fortifications like walls and shriekers to keep anyone out. The walls were not finished at the eastern side and that was their access point.

"Alright everyone knows what to do?" Razor asked and everyone nodded. They went outside leaving only him and the barons along with Kate and Hevnok.

"This is quite the risk, if we don't manage to enter the city before they regroup it will be quite a challenge." Dilak murmured as he looked at the holographic map.

"Yes, but I trust in this plan. Strategically seen we should stick to the plan and don't do anything stupid." Yularen added.

"I just got word from our forward units. They have successfully infiltrated the city and are still hidden. They've placed mines at the central roads of the city and explosives at the alleys where the Hive will probably swarm through. When they detonate it will cave in their path and slow down reinforcements. They also spotted key targets and are keeping an eye on them." Hevnok explained as he pointed at the locations. Razor smiled at him.

"You never disappoint, do you?" he asked and Hevnok had a smirk on his face.

"Only if I'm ordered to." He shot back.

"Well I am a general who has to take care of his own men. It's only normal I order everyone around." Razor answered him.

"Cut it out you two. You should get ready for the attack instead of small talk." Kate commanded them.

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison and saluted her just to mess with her. If there is something Kate didn't like, it was being saluted by close friends.

"Hopeless." She sighed.

"I agree." Shaxx said.

"You said it." Krosis added and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Very funny guys." Razor retorted.

"Um, sir? I don't want to interrupt but all vehicles are ready for departure." A vandal that sat at a said as stood and saluted him.

"Good, we depart in 30 minutes." Razor answered him and waved his hand dismissively.

"I guess I'll go see the troops. They should be ready but I bet there's someone who managed to screw something up." Dilak said and snorted. He wasn't really in a happy mood and showed it very well.

"Fine, I'll go meet up with my forces as well." Yularen said and they both went outside.

"The fireteams are ready as well. We have ten at our disposal and along with the Wolves, we should have our own share of numbers." Shaxx said proudly. The training had been going very good and the Wolves had now more of an actual military now.

"Yeah, but don't forget how many of these Hive bastards there are. Scans indicate there are tunnels beneath the city full with Hive spawn. Even if we capture the city we would have to get in there and put an end to any survivors. We can't send large groups and there are so many places for ambushes." Krosis said as he brought up a map of the underground. It was more of a sketch than a map however.

"We'll deal with it once we get there. We should focus on getting inside in the first place. Our House never had that much experience with Hive monstrosities and they only saw them when they attacked us or in little skirmishes." Kate said and motioned for a dreg to come over.

"Yes, my Kell?" he said as he stood at attention.

"Send a message to our forward commandos to expect our arrival soon."

"As you wish." The dreg answered before returning to his post.

"I'll go see the cavalry and ready my own transport. Are you coming Kate?" he asked her and she inclined.

They walked through the hallway and Razor once again couldn't believe how much the place changed. Gone were the mine tunnels, there were now proper hallways where you could move freely. Kate insisted on making this more of an actual livable place than just a lair. They stepped outside and immediately six of the Kell's guard flanked them with their special spears. They were designed for close combat and the guards were also trained to deflect incoming weapon fire. A technique used before the Fallen even found the earth and were introduced to metal bullets instead of plasma bullets. However it was still tradition and would be effective against the Hive that used energy weapons as well.

They arrived shortly at the garage and saw multiple Pikes and Interceptors driving towards the gates. Carolina was personally overseeing preparations and she kept barking orders at those who didn't fulfil their job perfectly.

"You call that a calibrated gun?! Get it done right now!" she yelled at a vandal who nodded and did as he was told.

"You don't have to be that rough." Razor sighed and she glared at him.

"It could save their lives. I guess were leaving?"

"Yup, once we give the signal we'll march onto the Hive fortress."

"Hey Carolina, why weren't you at the meeting?" Kate asked her.

"Razor and I went over the plan again last night to see if there was anything that needed changes. I figured it would be better if I came here to help." She answered her.

"Where is Lucy?" Razor asked as he couldn't find her.

"She's currently at the cantina with Hevnok. They agreed on getting a quick drink before departing." Carolina said and Razor sighed.

"I just hope they won't get drunk right before the battle." He said and thought of the last time they got wasted. That was only two days ago.

"The forward troops are ready as well. the Hive hasn't seen them yet and they didn't encounter any hostiles. The captains have their squads ready along with the guardian teams and the Frame units." Carolina continued.

"We're back." Lucy said as she and Hevnok walked up to them.

"All right then, let's get this going." Kate ordered and looked at Razor who nodded. He said something on the comm and just a few moments later the gates opened and the ground units departed. The hangar doors opened and numerous Skiffs flew outside joining them. The remaining Skiffs that were positioned at the settlement took off as well. they now had better air support thanks to the Coldsnap BKR blockade runners that they received from the Reef.

As their army approached, Kate tried to calm herself for the upcoming battle. She was in one of the Skiffs along with her guards, Lucy, Carolina, Hevnok and Razor who sat beside her readying his weapon. She felt something in her mind and apparently Dark Drinker was trying to get her attention.

" _Is there something wrong?"_ she asked him in her thoughts.

" _ **No, I just wanted to make sure if you're okay. You're stressed but you have faith in your troops. I don't understand what makes you so nervous. Is this about your little issue between you and Razor?"**_ he said to her.

" _I just hope we'll all be safe. And it's not an issue for you your information. I just like him as a friend."_

" _ **Oh really, that's not exactly what your heart says. You don't have to lie to me, I'm in your mind remember."**_

" _Ugh, I don't know okay. I feel like I want to do more with him and spent more time with him. Ever since that kiss I can't get my mind off him."_

" _ **As I said, I don't know what this is. I can only tell you that you have a desire of some sort."**_

" _Geez, thanks for the wonderful advice."_ She sarcastically replied.

" _ **What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be nervous. I will keep an eye out for Taken as well. I can sense them even before they arrive. When you arrive I'll manifest myself at the other side of the city and start taking Hive soldiers. I can't take all too many because of my weakened powers but it will be enough to eliminate many of them with your own Taken soldiers. So don't worry or you'll die."**_ Dark Drinker explained to her.

" _Okay, thanks or the help Dark Drinker. I really appreciate it."_

" _ **At your service."**_ He answered and she couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Razor asked her.

"Just some dark friend who's going to do some damage as well." she replied. Razor looked puzzled and she gestured to her blade. He instantly understood and smiled as well.

"Glad he decided to join the party. You okay? You looked somewhat troubled a while ago." He said concerned. Kate smiled again at his protectiveness but the smile disappeared as soon as it came.

"Just, promise me you'll be okay. I don't want to lose you to some lucky Thrall." She demanded and he smiled softly at her.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you. I promise I'll do all I can." He assured her.

"Hey lovebirds, were almost there." Hevnok playfully told them. Kate blushed at his comment and quickly putted her helmet on to hide her face now her long hair couldn't do that anymore.

She had a haircut yesterday done by Lucy because she wanted something more suitable for battle. She had somewhat the same hairstyle as her now. Short messy hair but Lucy's was more wild. When she asked Hevnok and Razor if they noticed something about her, Hevnok said it must have been her weight. Needless to say, he regretted it very quickly but Razor complimented her on it.

Her guards were checking their weapons a last time with their spears at their back. Lucy had her trusty sniper rifle with her while Carolina mentally prepared herself. Hevnok readied his upgraded Scorch canon that could be used as a heavy machine gun as well, shooting plasma bullets at a fast speed. Razor had his auto rifle ready along with his shotgun at his waist and a rocket launcher on his back. He got a dagger from Krosis as a gift which he placed on his chest plate. Kate had her scout rifle ready in her hands, two side arms on her hip and she could summon her blade whenever she wanted.

They could hear loud noises by the time they arrived. They all got out of the dropship before it departed to provide air support. The guards quickly put up a defensive perimeter and already started deflecting incoming projectiles. The assault was going well as far as they could tell. The troops were slowly advancing behind the spider walkers and the heavy Frames that provided cover. They had to get close to destroy the Shriekers on top of the walls that acted as anti-air guns.

They saw smoke coming from within the city and figured the commando units had begun their tasks. Hive tombships arrived but were engaged by the Wolves' air units and seemed to be evenly matched but the Wolves were winning. Yularen was personally overseeing the sky battle in his Ketch that were locked in battle with the larger tombships along with two other Ketches.

"All right let's go!" Razor shouted as they headed off to attack.

 **And that's that. Once again sorry for not updating and please don't hate me for it.**


	9. Attack on the Hive fortress 1

**I think i have to apologize for the long wait but i was sick for quite some time and had lots of work to do. i do hope you'll enjoy this chapter and let's hope the next one will come sooner.**

* * *

Kate's heart pounded in her chest as the group advanced on to the enemy barricades. Her guards were busy deflecting incoming fire but the Hive were relentless. She saw a pair of thralls ripping a dreg apart with their sharp claws. They feasted on his corpse with delight and it made her sick. She aimed her scout rifle and shot every single one of them down. They had been fighting for only six minutes and there were already so many dead. While it was true that the Hive suffered more, they had lost a lot of warriors as well.

She looked up at the sky and saw a that the fighting up there was intense as well. Fighters exploded or crashed down on the ground. A Hive frigate was ready to blow up but their Ketches had suffered quite the damage as well. She looked to the right and saw ogres advancing on to the walkers. She was actually somewhat scared at the moment. She quickly dismissed her fears and focused on the battle.

They were trying to break through an enemy blockade so they could call in the cavalry. The plan was to punch a hole in their defenses so Shaxx along with the pikes and interceptors could scatter them. They didn't anticipate the thralls that came out of the ground around them though. Hive knights were now counter attacking with their boomers. The explosive projectiles forced them to seek cover behind a crashed tombship. A projectile exploded close to her and her ears were ringing from the loud noise. She tried to compose herself and heard a voice calling out to her.

"Kate?! Can you hear me?" Razor asked her and she nodded. She could still hear the ringing in her ears but that didn't last long.

"I'm fine, what are we going to do now?" She asked a little bit loudly. She was starting to get annoyed by these stupid Hive bastards.

"We stick to the plan for now. That line of hostiles is troublesome though." He answered her as he quickly went away from their cover to shoot back. He managed to kill three acolytes before being forced back.

"I contacted baron Yularen a while ago. He will bring down a ship for a bombing run as soon as he can. He told me all his ships were occupied though." Hevnok said. He jumped on the wreckage and shot a concentrated solar projectile with his cannon and managed to clear out a part of the trench were the enemy had taken position.

"How's Lucy doing with the other snipers?" Razor asked him. Hevnok dodged an incoming shot and turned around to face Razor.

"If you look closely you can see there are no other enemy reinforcements coming to fill in the gap so I'll say pretty good."

"Alright, are you ready?" Razor asked Kate. She waited two seconds before nodding.

Razor and Kate ran straight to the trench as the Hive opened fire at them. Hevnok and the guards quickly gave suppressive fire to cover them. They both threw grenades at the trench and followed with a set of hammers of Sol. The Hive tried to recover but were quickly silenced by Kate's fist of havoc. Hevnok saw this and ordered the guards and two other groups to follow them into the trench. They captured it with ease and used it against the few Hive soldiers that were retreating or that managed to evade the snipers.

"We only need to take down that cannon and we'll be able to call in Shaxx with his men." Razor said with relief as they finally gained ground on their enemies. The cannon he mentioned was a giant boomer that kept the walkers at bay and could easily blast Shaxx and the others to pieces. It was also right in their path and needed to take it out if they wanted to make their plan work. There were three of them with two firing at the ketches.

"The question is how we are going to take it out." Kate mumbled as she saw that it was guarded by two ogres and knights. A strange looking wizard stood at the cannon barking at its troops.

"Incoming hostiles at the left!" a guard shouted as he opened fire at the incoming acolytes. Hevnok and Razor began countering as well before a wizard shot its arc projectiles at them. The acolytes gave cover to a swarm of thralls in an attempt to reclaim the trench. Kate saw the incoming thralls and quickly got her two sidearm pistols out of their holsters and began putting them down. Not a single on managed to get close to their position but they were forced to stop shooting as the wizard continuously barraged them with explosive shots.

"Where is that damned air support!" Hevnok shouted as one projectile got rather close to him.

"We'll have to deal with them ourselves. Anyone who has an idea?" Kate asked with genuine annoyance.

"Maybe a distraction. Get ready to take the shot." Razor told them as he ran out of the trench and attracted the attention of the wizard along with the acolytes. A few shots managed to hit him but didn't penetrate his armor. In the meantime his friends had aimed at the wizard and Hevnok shot with his scorch cannon at the wizard to extinguish its shield. A few well-placed shots by Kate's scout rifle at its head and the wizard crumbled to dust. Razor had gotten close to the acolytes and engaged them in close combat.

One tried to smack him with its shredder gun but Razor simply brushed it off and smacked it in the face with enough force to kill the acolyte. Two others began shooting him but he used his lift ability to jump in the air so he could properly shoot them. He landed behind them as they fell down but a thrall tried to slash at him. He ducked and slammed his elbow in its neck. He could hear a crunching sound as the thrall let out a final scream. He looked around and saw the last acolytes being impaled by the Kell's guards' spears.

"Let's move on!" Hevnok shouted and a few warriors followed him. They all ran up to the hill but were halted by Kate. The reason as to why suddenly opened fire at them. Just before they could get to the cannon they stumbled on a Hive group which had some sort of turrets. The Hive were positioned behind rocks but had placed guns that no one had ever seen before. It consisted out of two big shredders that were positioned on bone-like pole with acolytes standing behind them in order to unleash a hail of bolts at them. Kate had warned them in time but nonetheless two vandals were cut down by the turrets.

"What now? We can't even look over the hill without losing your head." Hevnok shouted over the sound of bullets flying over them.

"We have to get through and take out that cannon. If we don't do it, Shaxx will not be able to get through without heavy losses especially with these guns." Kate added.

"Hey, even with my expertise I don't know what to do either." Razor retorted. He tried to think of a solution but the situation was very dire. Lucy couldn't help them with snipers since they were somewhere else and the rocks protected the turrets. Carolina was helping the other guardian strike teams and Krosis was in charge of the walkers which was not an option either because of that stupid cannon. Dilak was leading the other troops and Yularen still hadn't contacted them.

"How about going around?" Hevnok asked.

"We would run into too many Hive bastards and we don't have that much time. The longer the battle goes on, the more reinforcements they can get while we would be too exhausted." Razor explained. It would have been a good idea but the situation was different now.

"I might know a way but you won't like it. Dark Drinker thought me how to summon my Taken. They could charge ahead and take out those turrets." Kate whispered to him.

Razor was now conflicted on what to do. He knew the Taken could clear a path but what would the Wolves do or even the guardians? He didn't see any other option and nodded at her to show his approval of her idea. She focused and a few seconds later dark blue orbs appeared on the plain in front of the Hive. Razor quickly ordered the troops not to interfere.

Then the Taken came and they charged at the Hive without delay. They shifted from place to place which was an advantage for them as the turrets could barely stay on target. The taken knights fired their solar projectiles and some fell directly on the acolytes as they were burned alive. The taken acolytes followed by setting up their own turrets and this time it was the Hive that were forced to hide. Before they could properly counter, the taken thralls had already reached their position and now it was their turn to be torn apart by angry thralls.

The Wolves were officially confused now. They all watched in amazement as the Taken turned on their former allies. Hevnok was startled but he had heard of Kate's secret from her and while he didn't know what to think of it, he eventually came around and accepted the fact that Kate had this new ability. That did not mean he would trust though. He had lost his friends and they were turned into abominations as well but he trusted Kate.

"This is our chance to advance! Do not provoke the Taken that have this blue color at all costs. You can still shoot the ones that are white and black though." Razor ordered and while a bit uncertain at first, the Wolves obeyed their general's orders without question.

They ran towards the Hive position and could still see them fighting with the 'friendly' Taken. While the Wolves didn't attack them they still evaded the Taken if possible. No one understood why these monsters where allied with them but they did as their Kell and general commanded. The Hive however were furious. As the Wolves gave support to the Taken who took most damage, the Hive were relentless in their assault to cleanse this 'heresy'.

Kate just dodged a bullet that flew right to where her head was a few seconds ago. She spotted the shooter and mentally gave an order to a Taken acolyte close to her attacker. Without any hesitation her soldier killed its once former brother. While she was happy she could use them to protect her friends, she still felt slightly bad for doing what Oryx did to her friends. But she strengthened her resolve and pushed on.

"Looks like they're useful after all." Hevnok said when stood at her side and blew another pair of thralls away.

"I suppose so. They won't last long though, I've already lost half of them now." She answered with also throwing another grenade.

"Let's make sure we get to that cannon before they're all gone. Can you summon more?"

"No, Dark Drinker has gone to the other side of the city to flank them. He took the other Taken with him and I didn't really gather more of them."

"Even so I think we'll manage." He replied before leaving her so he could help his squad.

* * *

Kate looked around and saw that most fighting had finished. No enemy reinforcements and they had to treat their wounded before continuing their assault. She decided to put her pistols in her holsters and tried to find Razor. She eventually got to him as he was standing on the ridge of a rock. He was using a sniper rifle to observe the enemy's artillery.

"What do they have at the moment for security?" she asked when she stood beside him.

"Lots of thralls and acolytes, three ogres at the moment, bunch of knights and a wizard that's in charge of that thing."

"Should we press on the attack now? The men are almost ready with helping the wounded." Kate asked him as she watched his thoughtful gaze.

"How many Taken are left?" He asked her.

"Only a few, they won't be able to cover us like we did with the turrets. We'll need something else."

"Incoming news, Yularen has managed to make the enemy ships retreat and regroup for now. He'll be able to provide air support for five to ten minutes. I bet a good bombing run will be able to exterminate that cannon. There will be some troops left though." TK said as he materialized in front of them.

"How about the other way?" Razor said as he took another look at the cannon.

"What do you mean with that?" Kate asked him.

"TK is able to hack and control Hive technology, we call in the bombers and they take out the enemy forces around the cannon but don't destroy it. We take the survivors out and hijack that cannon." He explained to them.

"So we got a plan, I'll contact Yularen immediately." TK said as he disappeared.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a grin.

"Always." Kate answered as she grinned as well. they were going to have a lot of fun with that toy.

They jumped off the rock and were greeted by the Wolves who stood at attention. Hevnok had arranged that a few would stay behind to get the wounded out of there. They were a little bit uneasy as just a little bit further, the blue Taken were just standing there doing absolutely nothing except for the occasional spasms and twitching. Razor informed the troops and they all marched on towards the cannon. They stopped behind some rocks and Kate observed the enemy.

The Hive were trying to get ready for attacking but some thralls and acolytes were actually _scared_ to fight. The knights brought them in line even if it meant bashing their heads in. to the side of the cannon was a small observation post that the wizard used to watch over her troops and the fight in the distance. It floated up to the assembled line of soldiers and Kate watched her very cautiously as she looked through her helmet's scanner. She could see and hear from a long distance with it.

"Ronah niin tum! Mu fen al niin pah!" the wizard screamed and was followed by loud cheers.

"Does anyone speak Hive?" she asked as she was intrigued by what that wizard said.

"TK, weren't you helping on that translator as well?" Razor asked his ghost.

"Yeah but it's not finished yet. I do think she said something like 'shoot them down! we will destroy them all!', the usual thing."

"What a charmer." Kate said as she rolled her eyes at the ignorant wizard.

"I'm going to call in the bombers, stay behind cover." Razor said as he used his communicator.

A minute or two passed before three skiffs came out of the sky and headed towards the cannon. The Hive quickly got on the turrets and began to counter attack before the ships got too close. They didn't expect to be shot every time they got on the guns though. Hevnok had assigned his snipers to shoot targets that tried to retaliate. The Hive managed to land a few hits on the ships but it was too late. The skiffs roared over them with the forward guns firing and with the hatches open, bombs kept falling right on the targets.

The Hive were in total panic as they were blown up in tiny pieces. The bombers flew away but they didn't get time to recover as Hevnok assaulted them with his last remaining troops. The Wolves successfully drove the Hive away from the cannon and Razor headed towards it while Kate followed him.

"Cover my back, I'll get TK to the controls." Razor told her as he ran towards the cannon that was positioned some distance away. he used his lift ability to get on the rock where the canon was situated. Kate nodded and looked around for any hostiles. She saw none but was unaware of the wizard that sneaked up on her.

The wizard had shrouded itself and formed its magical blasts in order to wipe the enemy out. Kate heard something from behind and evaded the attack in time. She rolled away and crouched before firing at the wizard. It didn't receive any damage because of the solar shield but quickly flew behind a rock to protect itself. Kate repositioned herself and threw a grenade to lure the wizard out in the open. a veil of dark shadows was casted and Kate could only guess where the wizard would come from. She didn't expect the wizard to use a short teleport and it managed to hit Kate in the shoulder.

"Ugh!" Kate grunted as she now quickly searched for cover while the wizard kept bombarding her with darkness blasts. She found cover behind a Hive weapon crate.

She felt excruciating pain in her shoulder and had to recompose herself for a moment. The blast had burned straight through her shoulder plate and inflicted a painful injury. She was grateful for the recovery system of her armor but the pain hardly subsided. Being hit by a bullet is one thing, but a blast made out of pure darkness was on another level.

She steeled herself and returned fire. Kate was able to land a few hits this time that weren't blocked by the shield. The wizard screamed in agony and after another scream, thralls began to crawl out of the sand.

"shit." Kate murmured as the thralls screamed as well. the sound they made was so loud it actually gave her a headache.

"Iidah ek! zu'u laan ek wah dir faazaal dinok!" The wizard all but yelled at the thralls before retreating in order to recover from the wounds she had received from Kate.

Kate was low on ammo so she chose to engage the enemy in close combat. She strapped her rifle against her armor and summoned her blade. She quickly cut down the first thrall that lunged at her like the savage it was. She blocked a slash from another one and kicked it in the leg so it fell down. Kate decapitated the thrall and jumped in the air to dodge two others that came from her left and right. They bumped into each other and one of them accidentally killed the other. It showed no remorse for its fallen ally and searched for Kate who descended to the ground and beheaded the enemy with a swift swing. Kate looked around and saw that the other thralls slowly surrounded her. With a scream they all charged at her but before they could make contact, Kate released a spiral of void energy to eliminate them all in one attack.

She fell on one knee and had a need for breath. The battle had been quite exhausting and using Dark Drinker's abilities drained a lot of stamina. She quickly looked around to see if the wizard had retreated or was simply waiting to strike at her when she didn't expect it.

"Razor come in! Can you hear me?" She said while still observing her surroundings.

"I hear you loud and clear, what's wrong?" Razor said on the other side of the comm.

"I had an encounter with that wizard and it got away. I have no idea where it is now, I was too busy with killing the thralls that it kindly sent at me." She said with slight panting.

"I can hear it did quite the number on you. Are you hurt?" he asked with slight concern. She said nothing for a while and she could hear him sigh over the comm.

"I'm going to assume you are. Hang on I'll ask Hevnok to send some men to help you. TK and I have almost hacked the cannon and I've already given the all clear signal to Shaxx so he can begin his assault. As for the wizard, I saw it flying away to the city a few moments ago. I'll stay in touch." Razor added before breaking contact.

Kate just sat down on a rock and tried to get comfortable even with the pain in her shoulder.

* * *

"I swear she was out of breath and wounded, I have half a mind to get back there to make sure she's okay." Razor said with a sigh.

"Yes you're both stubborn but don't forget that even while I wish I had a better place than your backpack, I'd rather not be left alone in the open. She's covering you and you're covering me." TK said while concentrating on getting the cannon to work.

"Fine, what's your status?"

"The good news is that I finally got complete access and control of the cannon. The less pleasant news is that Hive technology is hard to figure out. But I almost have a grasp on how to use this thing." TK explained. Razor nodded and looked around to observe the battlefield.

The striketeams were hard to target by the cannons since they were not an entire army so the Hive focused on the sky. Things were looking good but the ships finally regrouped and resumed their attack on the ketches. One had to retreat because of the damage a cannon had done to its hull. The others had been in better shape but still managed to outclass the tombships.

The battle on the ground was an entirely different story though. The strike teams had trouble getting to their targets and the walkers had to keep their distance because of the cannons. Razor really hated this new weapons the Hive possessed. How the hell did they get cannons and turrets is what he kept wondering. He grimaced as he spotted many dead bodies of their warriors. He had a good bond with the Wolves and it pained him to see them fall to the claws of the Hive.

"I got it!" TK suddenly yelled. The cannon came to life as it slowly turned towards the cannon in the middle. Razor grinned as TK floated beside him and began chuckling.

"Once bomb squad two…" Razor began.

"Always bomb squad two." TK ended as the cannon began to charge and unleashed a powerful arc projectile at the hostile cannon. It was a precise hit and it blew up in a loud explosion. Debris and shrapnel flew all across the battleground where the cannon stood. It was followed with smaller explosions all around it and created a chain reaction since the Hive had placed their energy barrels close to it.

"It's beautiful isn't it." TK said in a calm voice.

"Nothing better than blowing things up, especially Hive."

As the noise settled down they could hear something else. A bunch of Hive foot soldiers had managed to slip by Hevnok and were closing in to them but they stopped as well because of the noise. Everyone looked at the same direction and then Razor realized what it was. It was Shaxx's music that he played when going to a battle. He had labeled it as 'music to enjoy a battle' and hearing which song it was, TK began snickering.

The Hive understood nothing of the music but did understand these enemies were with too much. They began to run away but Shaxx arrived with his horde and roadkilled them while yelling 'It's a hiiighway to hell!' as loudly as possible. They continued to drive by with their pikes and interceptors and began their own assault behind enemy lines.

"Why am I not surprised he actually chose that song." TK said while barely containing his laughter.

"Because it's Shaxx. That's why." Razor added. "Let's get going, we still have work to do."

TK once more disappeared after setting the cannon on auto-fire since the other cannon was hidden by large rock formations. It opened fire at the hostile tombships. Razor got back to Kate as soon as possible and was pleased to see a medic with her while Hevnok and the guards were securing the area.

"How's it going?" Razor asked with a smirk.

"I've been better." Kate said as she tried to not wince from the pain. She frowned a little bit and this did not go unnoticed.

"Seriously, is it bad?"

"It appears the blast penetrated her armor but nothing that we can't fix. I've applied first aid and the armor is still usable." The Wolf medic explained. Razor nodded his thanks and the medic took this as his sign to leave.

"I heard Shaxx finally got here." She said with a grin.

"From who did you hear that?" Razor asked her but he already knew the answer.

"You know it yourself. I bet even the whole city heard his singing." Kate retorted playfully.

"Carolina and Krosis are advancing with the tanks and Shaxx has already destroyed fortified positions of the enemy. The guardians are headed for the last cannon and when that falls we'll have the entire plains under our control. We'll be able to call in reinforcements." Hevnok said as he took his scorch cannon off his shoulder. He sat down as well and decided to take some rest.

"It's good to know that everything is going well but that wizard still got away. When I see that bitch I'll return the favor." Kate muttered darkly.

"Whoa there, you'll have to be careful now. I get it that you want payback but don't lose focus. We still have to secure that city over there and after that the tunnels. This is going to be a busy day." Razor quickly said. He understood her motives but that wizard was dangerous.

"Sir! We got one." One of the guards reported as three other guards walked towards them with an acolyte between them in shackles. They stopped in front of the group and the guard behind the acolyte pushed him on his knees.

"We found him behind the rocks while trying to get in contact with his friends. Few thralls that attacked us but no problems." The guard continued.

"He keeps saying 'Hi fen ni neilaas hi pusojur! Ont un drog bo ahst daar gutlein, hi fen pah saluk ahrk vulom fen alok ont zos.' And won't say something else." The other guard added. Razor crouched and looked the acolyte in the eyes. The acolyte spitted at him but Razor evaded it. As response the guard behind him slammed his spear on the acolyte's shoulder.

"Easy there, we might learn something from him. TK, try translating what he said." Razor interjected.

"Yes well, he said the usual you will die stuff but also that their lord will be coming." TK said as he tried his best to translate the strange language.

"Lord, like in their king?" Kate asked while putting her shoulder plate back on.

"It appears so. TK, tell him his lord can stick his sword right up his ass and that we'll take him out just like their fort." Razor said with a grin. He loved insulting Hive when he could. His comment caused all the others to snicker and the acolyte was confused why they laughed at his declaration.

"Hin drog vis oraak ok zahkrii viilut vok ok reym ahrk mu fen kuz mok tir nunon med mu fen kuz tir daar fah." TK summarized and as he did that, the three eyes of the acolyte widened and he began to shout furiously.

"He won't be telling us much info I think." TK said since he understood what it said and rather wouldn't translate that.

"Allow me." Hevnok said as he grabbed his dagger and slit the throat of the Hive soldier that crumbled to dust.

"You should be happy they don't spill blood because otherwise I would have been fully covered by it." Razor deadpanned as the acolyte's helmet rolled to his feet. Hevnok just shrugged and placed his dagger where it belonged.

"Ok people we're moving out!" Razor announced and gestured with his hands so everyone understood him. They began marching towards a rally point where everyone would meet up for the final assault and the reinforcements would be dropped as well. while walking at a good pace, Razor's communicator went off and he took the call.

"This is Razor, go ahead."

"Sir, it's Longshot from the commando squads. We have engaged the enemy in the city and lost quite some men. There are still a lot of enemies here and one of our positions was completely overrun by thralls. We managed to give them the slip but some people we're abducted and brought in the tunnels. I have them tracked and we're at the entrance of a tunnel at the moment. Do we have permission to pursue?" the hunter commando explained. Razor sighed and knew something like this would happen.

"I don't know Longshot, I can't risk losing you guys to thralls as well. if they bothered to drag them down there they'll probably keep them prisoner. Can you track them later?"

"No sir, if we don't leave now they'll be lost for good. Please Razor, we have to save them. Those men and women are hoping we'll come to their rescue." Longshot further pleaded. He added the last sentence with the hope that his old friend would allow him to save his friends.

"Alright but you'd better get out of there alive because if I we get another Eris situation on our hands, Zavala is going to kill me and I'm already on his bad side." Razor softly said.

"Will do pal, Longshot out." And with that they went of the comm.

"What was that about?" Kate asked him. She heard him speak about an abduction and she was worried since whoever this Longshot was, Razor was very friendly with him.

"The Hive kidnapped some commandos and Longshot is going after them inside those tunnels. He and I go way back. We were both stationed on Venus for a while since we were in Shaxx's personal Specops squads. We went through hell out there and when we came back he was placed in another fireteam because of a promotion. He loves his iron banner equipment and takes pride in it." Razor explained but didn't want to go in detail about those operations. Some were a little bit traumatizing like the incident he had with his demolition op.

"I see, we'll just have to make sure we can help him in time then." Kate said and placed a hand on his shoulder. he nodded at her in gratitude for her concern and they silently continued their walk to the rally point.

The walk was relatively as peaceful as it could be in a warzone but most fighting here was done because of Shaxx. His assault was without any difficulty and once the enemy's flank was vulnerable it was very easy to force the Hive to retreat. Any conflict at the moment was the occasional survivor and the sky battle that continued to rage on. Just as they arrived at the open clearing that they chose as rally point a loud explosion could be heard where the last artillery cannon was located.

"Weren't they supposed to capture it instead of blowing it up?" Hevnok asked after he ordered his men to secure the area. Razor pondered on the question for a while before turning towards him.

"My guess is that the Hive didn't want their cannon to fall in enemy hands like the last one. Come to think of it, they seem to have upgraded their war equipment. Cannons and turrets along with better tactics even though they aren't disciplined." Razor explained and Hevnok agreed with him.

"Hey guys, how have you been doing?" Lucy said as she arrived with her snipers that consisted out of Wolves and a few guardians.

"Kate had a minor injury and we lost some of our guys but I have to say it could have gone worse. What about you?" Razor responded. He was surprised the snipers were here sooner than the walkers or the reinforcements.

"Lots of shooting and headshots. I got at least 80 of them." Lucy answered with pride and confidence.

"Only 80? And here I thought I was in the presence of a master marksman." Hevnok teased her with a grin. He dodged a rock that was aimed for his head but it grazed his cheek.

"Watch it, I can't help it they didn't bring me those ammo crates fast enough." Lucy grumbled and muttered something but no one heard that.

"I suppose we just have to wait for Carolina and Krosis with the walkers. And let's not forget Dilak who has yet to arrive with the rest of our forces." Kate said while looking at the air for any sign of the dropships.

"My Kell, come in. This is Yularen, do you copy?" Her baron in the air said. She didn't expect him to contact her and began to have a bad feeling about the call.

"I hear you, what's the matter?"

"It appears we successfully forced the enemy air forces back. They teleported away from the battlefield once they realized they could not win. I have to thank you for claiming that cannon, it was brilliant and helped us a lot." Yularen answered with gratitude and Kate smiled. Gone was the bad feeling she just had.

"That's good to hear. Does this mean you'll be able to fully help us in our assault on the city?"

"Affirmative, I had to send a few ships back because of the damage but I still have enough to assist you in bombardments, dropping or evacuation. I have also sent additional skiffs to get the walkers and troops to your position." The baron continued to explain with pride and confidence because of their victory.

"Well done Yularen, I'll wait for the reinforcements here. Be on alert if the enemy decides to return."

"Yes ma'am." Yularen said before going back to his duties.

"Sounds like this day is getting better and better." Hevnok said with a smile.

"Yeah, excuse me for a moment. I'm going to uhm, get some rest." Kate said as she walked towards the rocks to sit down. Once she did she tried to get a connection to Dark Drinker and after a while he answered her call.

" **You called, my lady?"** The dark familiar voice said in her mind.

"Yes, I wanted to check up on you. We will almost arrive at the city so I wanted to hear how you were doing."

" **The Hive were surprised to see your Taken soldiers appear in the city. I did my best to evade the commando teams but I ran into a particular hunter that almost shot my head off. He shouted that he would get his friends back so I tried to communicate with him."**

"That must be that Longshot guy that talked to Razor. Please tell me it went well." she responded with concern and fear that nothing bad happened.

" **I can feel your concern and I must say that this Longshot was very pleasant to discuss with in a warzone. I explained I was here to attack the Hive and that I would help him by clearing a path towards one of the tunnels where he was headed. He thanked me and we parted ways. I eliminated many Hive soldiers by now and they are scattered throughout the city. I can smell their fear so with a few big explosions and victories they will run away."** Dark Drinker further explained. Kate was relieved to hear this.

"Alright then, continue with your mission and once we arrive you just disappear so we won't have guardians running into you." She commanded with authority and Dark Drinker was pleased to hear her this way.

" **At your command my queen."** He said before fading away.

Kate opened her eyes and was just in time to see the dropships descending with troops and walkers. They all met up with each other and after some orders and announcing they all marched towards the now smoking Hive city intending to end this fight.

* * *

 **Ok so i promise to do my best and get the next chapter ready.**


	10. Attack on the Hive fortress 2

**Alright before you read this chapter a few things you must know : I've decided to change the frames ( the robots ) into combat frames and construction frames. With some diversity in the combat frames. BF = Battle Frame (normal combat frame), ABF = Armored Battle Frame (combat frame with more armor and guns in their wrists).**

* * *

"Nuk hinmaar! Mu fen kos krongrahkei, nid gahviik ahrk nid votivut!" A knight shouted at his soldiers as they readied turrets and cannons. The Shriekers were at full attention as they sensed hostiles closing in. Not a few seconds later an incoming shot blasted a few acolytes off the wall.

Krosis stood beside Carolina as they both used special binoculars to spot the enemy. They had placed the spider walkers on a dune for protection and it was a good position to unleash artillery strikes. Another walker fired using its cannon and the wall was hit underneath a turret.

"Walker 5, raise your barrel with 16.5 degrees!" Carolina commanded and the walker followed the orders just as it was programmed to do. Another shot and the turret was destroyed. The gates opened and Hive began charging towards the walkers for a counter attack since they only saw the walkers. They came closer and closer but Krosis waited. He wanted the enemy to come close enough so they would be devastated by their surprise attack.

"Wait for it. Now!" he shouted as the walkers used their chain guns to exterminate the thralls and acolytes as the guardians, Wolves and BFs joined the fight. Knights began deploying their shields but were eliminated after a while. Enemy turrets opened fire but guardians deployed shields and they slowly retreated. The Hive saw this and deployed ogres to pursue. The behemoths came out of the gate and headed for the walkers as well. They didn't anticipate a ketch to de-cloak and fire at the ogres. It began to unleash fallen ships to attack the enemy. The turrets were distracted and aimed at the fighters instead of the enemy infantry. The Hive even aimed their cannons at the ketch but right as the first shot was unleashed the ketch turned around and fled the battlefield.

"OK, now's the time! Let's kill some Hive bastards! To hell and back lads!" Shaxx yelled as he charged at the enemy with two rocket launchers. The Hive's defenses were still aimed at the air giving the infantry a chance to advance. The Wolves and guardians followed Shaxx in battle as they ran towards the walls. He shot each rocket at an ogre and ended them. A vandal came to his side and fired his rifle at the enemy acolytes that met them with a counter attack. They all began to pick off targets and some Wolves died as a bomb left a big crater due to the impact. Knights shot their boomers causing the Wolves to lose numbers. Shaxx noticed this and called a titan squad for backup.

A fireteam of sunbreakers used their ability to unleash armaggedon on the knights as they were decimated. Dilak joined the fray with a copy of the exotic machine gun 'Super Good Advice' that Carolina had produced for him. He stood firmly on a rock and shot any thrall down that approached them. He laughed maniacally and aimed at the acolytes before some troops joined him and gave cover fire to the advancing teams. One of those dregs used binoculars and called for an artillery strike. A few seconds later the gun of a walker found its target as a group of Hive soldiers were mercilessly blown up. Another one spotted energy barrels close to the wall and gave the info to the snipers.

Lucy thanked him for the information as she gave orders to her squads to aim at the turrets and barrels. They found targets and began their tasks. The barrels exploded and caused gaps to appear in the wall. A gunner was shot down and the turret went out of control as it leaned towards the left side causing other barrels to explode. The gunners fell of the wall and wizards were chosen as primary targets. The same knight that ordered his troops to fight charged towards the walkers with his elite troops.

The knight was huge and his boomer along with others causing a walker to blow up. Krosis cursed him and grabbed a scorch cannon. "Goodbye punk." He muttered before using the modified cannon to precisely shoot the knights eyes. The projectile flew through the air and was a direct hit. The knight stumbled backwards and fell on one knee. It had one eye left and looked at the battlefield. That's when he realized that anything to stop air attacks was destroyed. He looked to the sky and saw skiffs flying above his forces. He then also realized the enemy had ordered their troops to pull back or find cover and this caused his own troops to be exposed.

The bombers unleashed all of their bombs on the Hive. Countless explosions erupted as craters appeared and corpses were burning because of napalm. The Hive screamed in terror as the allied forces kept shooting. The big knight was shot down as a guardian fighter shot a missile at him while fallen blockade runners decimated him with rapid machine guns.

The Hive commander from the plains that fled after its encounter with Kate saw this scene from beyond the wall and smiled devilish. She raised her arm and formed a fist. This signal caused cannons to fire and tombships to depart as they shot down bombers that crashed down on the battlefield or in the city. The ships retreated and the ground forces advanced.

"Walkers 1 to 4 are to remain behind for artillery support. 5,7 and 8 are to accompany the assault teams." Carolina ordered before jumping on a pike and leaving along with Shaxx and his troops. The Frames got in formation and marched into the city with guns ready and causing loud noises as they walked in sync.

"Guardian teams are to report to their groups and help the Wolves in claiming the city. No one gets left behind and everyone looks out for each other, understood?" Shaxx announced at the guardians and they all saluted before going in.

"Stay behind and do not only target the enemy in front of our troops but also the ones that try to flank our friends. It's our job to protect them as snipers." Lucy said to her own squads.

"I guess everyone is doing their roles as a military. I haven't seen something like this since the old days. Ain't that right Krosis?" Dilak asked the old baron.

"Indeed, though I hoped these youngsters wouldn't have to fight a war. I can only fight along them so they may live to fight another day. Speaking of brats, how is the other team doing?" Krosis said with sympathy for his fellow soldiers. He had seen some crying for their dead comrades. He knew the price of war and wasn't new to the concept.

"They managed to get in undetected because of our guerilla tactic. That was quite the thing though." Dilak answered remembering the many explosions.

"Yes, let's hope they will be able to help our men in taking the city. I don't want this to become too bloody." Krosis said before they went through the walls as well with their men to fight a war.

* * *

Shaxx had taken the left side and led Wolf forces along with guardian teams into the city. A few pikes were sent in advance to scout ahead but hadn't reported yet. That was until they heard explosions as the pikes came back.

"Enemy ahead! They have ogres-" A scout yelled but was killed as an ogre dashed out of a house and grabbed the scout only to rip him apart. It threw the corpse at its enemies and roared. Shaxx grimaced at the sight and grabbed his sword that was forged in fire by the lords of the Iron Banner. He got on a pike and raced towards the ogre. The ogre used his beam to eliminate Shaxx but he simply dodged it with ease. He jumped off the pike right before it crashed into the monster's legs and stabbed it in the back as it fell forward.

The monster roared one final time before succumbing to its injuries. Shaxx had to duck behind the corpse since the Hive were now ready to fight the enemy. They lined up and unleashed their wrath upon the allied forces who did the same thing. Both sides were engaged in a bloody fight but with guardian support the Hive were losing.

"Sir, we could always let the Fallen take the hits and have them charge at the enemy so we can take the enemy out faster." A titan commando said to Shaxx who couldn't believe his ears. He glanced at the titan and saw a Vanguard symbol on the chest armor and Shaxx couldn't help but be disappointed in Zavala. He knew that the commander had told his forces to use the Fallen to their advantage and he had probably told them not to see them as allies but as a means to end the Hive occupation.

"If you give such a suggestion, why don't you go in the front so the Wolves can kill the enemy faster?! Maintain that attitude and you'll be court-martialed! They are our allies and we will help each other to our fullest capability. Now get back to shooting." He furiously snarled at the guardian who grunted and joined his fireteam.

Shaxx grabbed a shotgun and dashed into the house were the ogre came from. He headed for the stairs and instantly met acolytes. They didn't hesitate to kill him and one of them used his boomer to slow Shaxx down. Shaxx however, walked further without even dodging as he simply shot the Hive with his shotgun. He didn't show any sign of fear and advanced further. The acolyte with the boomer fired again but Shaxx sprinted towards him and punched him so hard, the acolyte flew through the room and against the wall. After a few seconds he fell and only cracks in the wall remained.

The others were quickly taken care of and once Shaxx got upstairs he saw a crouched knight shooting at the Wolves from behind a barricade. Shaxx dashed towards the unsuspecting knight and delivered a shoulder charge so the knight would fall out of the building. The knight was dead without even putting up a fight. Shaxx aimed his shotgun behind him and shot a thrall down that was sneaking towards him and he didn't even have to look at his attacker. He spotted a gap above him and flew out of it.

He landed on the roof where a Hive turret was. The acolytes came at him with swords but Shaxx dodged the first swipe and landed his elbow in the acolytes head. It fell on the ground and before the rest attacked they shouted and tried to scare him. Shaxx cocked his head to the side and shrugged. He quickly summoned a heavy machine gun and mowed them down.

"Overconfident assholes…" he muttered before planting a patrol beacon that summoned one of their own turrets. He got on it and started to give suppressing fire for his troops as Hive after Hive fell to the hail of bullets. Once they were all dead he jumped of the building and a dreg came to him.

"Lord Shaxx, we have secured this street and further Hive soldiers have fled into the city to meet up with their main force." He said as he saluted.

"They're trying to weaken us before attacking with the rest of their forces. Damn it, our forces have sustained casualties and our men are tired now. If they still have forces ready with plenty of energy there is a chance that we could be pushed out of the city and back into the plains. Give this information to the other commanders immediately."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the dreg shouted and went back to the communication unit.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open men. I heard fighting from Shaxx's side and I'm sure the Hive have something planned for us as well. I want those buildings cleared now." Dilak ordered his own troops. One by one soldiers started to enter houses and other buildings to sweep them.

"Dilak, don't you think this is way too quiet as well?" Krosis asked his fellow baron while observing small alleys. They had decided to split their forces up to cover more ground while shanks protected them from the air. Krosis had this strange feeling that warned him for an ambush.

"Indeed, so far we haven't even met one single thrall. They're plotting something alright but the question is what precisely." The other baron mused. He tried to figure out what strategy the enemy used but had yet to come with an explanation.

"Sir, we spotted a few small canons up ahead in that building. We looked for Hive presence but saw none. It looks deserted but we haven't confirmed that. Your orders?" A captain reported. Dilak stared at the building for a while trying to spot anything suspicious. The building was at the end of the street and if the Hive wanted to ambush them, that building would be a damned good way.

"I'll check it out myself. I don't doubt the enemy is there, they just want us to come closer or want to hit us in the back. Keep the men ready will ya." He answered and looked at Krosis who nodded.

Dilak walked up to the building and smashed the doors open. it appeared to be a three floor long restaurant. He walked past the counter and looked around. He saw nothing except for dust and tables. He looked at the ground and saw footprints. They were faint but definitely not old and to make matters worse, it was from a thrall. He then spotted where the footprints ended, on a table. Narrowing his eyes he held his heavy machine gun ready.

In an instant he shot thralls down that had attached themselves on the ceiling. As three fell down and disintegrated the rest came down and lunged at him. A few died before one finally got to Dilak but he simply stopped shooting for a moment and smashed the machine gun's stock into the thrall's head and forced it to the ground before placing a few bullets in its chest. He pulled the trigger but realized it was out of ammo. With a grunt he placed the weapon on a table and pulled out his shock pistol. At this point a few acolytes came out of the kitchen and tried to end him.

Dilak tossed one of his many grenades and forced the Hive to move. As they tried to get behind a few tables they were all shot in the head with expertise by the baron. Two thralls attacked him and he managed to evade a slash to the chest in time. He grabbed the pistol by the barrel and brought the hilt down on a thrall and kicked the other one away. As they stumbled he had the pistol ready in his hand again and shot them down.

He moved towards his machine gun and grinned as he punched a crawling acolyte down onto the floor. He picked the gun and reloaded it. As he did he got a call from Krosis.

"Yes?" he answered nonchalantly.

"Let me guess, you want to do the rest by yourself as well?"

"Oh definitely, I think I found a new hobby. Bashing Hive heads." Dilak slightly laughed. He could hear a sigh from Krosis but a small chuckle as well.

"Sometimes I pity your foes, you know." Krosis said before leaving Dilak to his newfound hobby. He had to take care of his troops after all.

Dilak slowly went up with his weapon ready. He had his finger on the trigger and actually wanted to be ambushed so he could kill some more Hive. He glanced around the corner and saw no one. He was quite disappointed when he noticed there was no one the second floor. He walked to the middle of the room when suddenly the ceiling above him collapsed causing dust to cloud the room. When it settled down Dilak could see three knights standing in his way with swords. He thanked whatever deity was watching him for his chance to kill knights instead of lowly thralls.

The first knight dashed forward and attempted to swing down on his opponent but the baron dodged it and got in a stance to counter the recoil of his weapon as he placed around thirty bullets in the knights head. The knight fell on his back while almost nothing remained of his head. Dilak saw the other knights advancing towards him and decided to have more fun. He placed his gun down and grabbed the dead knight's sword and ran towards his attackers. Just before they made contact he jumped against a pillar and pushed off to fly through the air. With a single swing he beheaded the second knight. The other one tried to hit Dilak but he parried it. As they both tried to overpower the other Dilak grabbed his pistol on his belt with a free arm and shot the knight in each leg. The knight fell to the ground and roared in pain and glared daggers at Dilak.

"What's the matter big boy? Something wrong with your leg?" He playfully mocked before chopping the third head off. He looked at the hole in the ceiling and just shrugged. He wasn't going to jump when there are stairs. He once again picked his machine gun up before continuing his onslaught.

He walked up the second pair of stairs and saw a wizard communicating with his soldiers to ready the cannons. Dilak crouched and sneaked towards the wizard before an acolyte yelled in alarm. The wizard turned around only for the baron to stab him with two knives that had shock grenades attached to it. The creature screeched as it was kicked by Dilak into a whole bunch of energy barrels and munitions. Dilak ran towards the window while acolytes attacked him. He sprang out of the window just in time for the grenades to detonate. As he fell down explosions and fire erupted out of the windows. He landed into a small sand dune to evade major injuries. He grunted because of the impact but watched in satisfaction at his work. The third floor collapsed onto the second causing the entire building to fall apart.

"You know that was way too flashy and overkill right?" Krosis asked him as he watched the flames engulfing the remains of the building.

"Knock it off, there's nothing wrong with having fun. Besides those bastards had it coming after 'taking' our friends for their own purposes." The fellow baron retorted.

"I suppose so. Let's continue on, I got a call from Shaxx's unit and apparently the Hive are trying to weaken us before we reach the center. They still have enough troops to give us a hard time and I don't want take any risks. That means no more solo stunts, understood?"

"Fine, if you insist." Dilak said while pouting slightly. He had so much fun today that he almost had a good mood for once.

They both continued on with the other Wolf forces so they could meet up with Shaxx's combined unit and Carolina's robot unit.

* * *

Carolina watched her surroundings with a feeling of dread. She had heard the sound of fighting a while ago and was alerted by Shaxx what the Hive's plans were. Yet she could not help but feel as something was missing. As if the Hive not only wanted to battle them when they were exhausted but also have something else to ensure their victory. She understood that she had to keep the walkers safe if they were to have a better chance against the seemingly unlimited amount of Hive soldiers.

She held her arm in the air to stop her forces from continuing. Something popped up on her radar and it seemed to come their way. With a few hand signs the BFs took positions with rifles aimed. With a nod of her head two BFs walked in front of the group at full attention. They were at a large park with broken statues and other art pieces. The droids had reached the center of the park where a large cube monument stood.

Suddenly the front of the cube crumbled apart as a bunch of thralls jumped out of it and lunged at the two machines. They retaliated and managed to kill three of them before they were ripped to pieces. The thralls howled and others joined them in their assault as they seemed to crawl out of the sand and ground. They charged at the robot unit with determination to kill the attackers.

"Terminate on sight!" Carolina ordered loudly before the BFs opened fire. Thrall after thrall fell to the fury of the BFs combined fire power. They had spread out to avoid being flanked on the sides. The walkers advanced and held the assailants back with their chain guns and cannons. Carolina herself was busy issuing orders to the droids in order to coordinate a successful counter offensive. She noticed the acolytes that came at them from the sides as they stayed close to the small buildings. She quickly countered them by having the BFs who were equipped with rocket launchers to blast them to pieces.

A quick radio call and three skiffs came out of the sky as they managed to evade the anti-air guns that were positioned on the larger buildings. They provided cover fire but flew over the Hive soldiers to come to a halt behind the enemy forces. Some acolytes and thralls looked at the ships with interest. They were dropships and instead of Fallen reinforcements they were loaded with ABFs. They were attached to metal bars and were curled up. They activated and were detached as they landed on the ground. A few scans and they aimed their wrist guns at the Hive. The ABF's slowly advanced towards the hordes of Hive that had to split up to avoid total defeat.

"Yularen, I thought I asked for five skiffs?" Carolina said aggravated at the possibility as to why the other two weren't here.

"My apologies commander, I'm afraid they didn't make it thanks to the hostile AA guns. I did find out that a few of the Frames are still functional and are clearing the area's around their crash sites. If you want more assistance you'll have to eliminate those guns. We were unfortunately ambushed by enemy reinforcements. It seems that the Hive had ships in reserve." The baron explained over the comms. Carolina sighed at his statement and looked at her HUD to see that she had lost quite a few of her BFs already. She had spent so much time on those droids and while it was helpful that the dregs and servitors were able to help creating them, it was still a pain to make so many only to lose them.

"Understood, I'll be able to take out at least two guns after I've advanced further from this wretched park. I was planning on enjoying the art here but looks like I have more urgent business." She said with so much sarcasm even Yularen didn't miss it. He couldn't help but letting out a quiet laugh at the robot builder's expense.

"Of course, do let me know when you've taken those guns out. Oh and don't forget to make some photos for me when you're there. I love old human art as well and it would make my day." Yularen joked only to hear a loud grumble.

Carolina focused on the battle again and saw that her droids had cleared most of the Hive soldiers. A few battles here and there but nothing she had to deal with personally. She advanced through the wrecked park with her BFs and spider tanks following her in formation. Their footsteps echoed through the abandoned shopping district she had reached. Carolina had RC to coordinate the BF attacks. A squad was dispatched towards the first AA gun in the western part of the district while she would continue with her main forces as the second gun was right in her path. And nothing, but absolutely nothing, would stop the irritated and angered Carolina. Her temper was getting the best of her and the Hive would soon feel her wrath.

* * *

Shaxx was getting more and more frustrated by the amount of turrets the Hive had placed. They had barricades on the street with the turrets behind them. Although many were already destroyed thanks to the commandos there were still too many to his liking. The Wolves didn't stand a chance without the guardian teams and it was the same way around. Guardians would protect the Wolf soldiers while they would protect the downed guardians as the needed time to be revived. Shaxx was glad that they looked out for each other but this was getting them nowhere. He had to come up with some sort of strategy.

Then it became worse. Shaxx looked over his makeshift cover and his jaw dropped. Three giant ogres with armor on slowly marched towards them. They acted as shields for the enemy infantry and they advanced without stopping.

"Get me an artillery strike, an aerial attack or anything to take those things out! If they manage to cross our defenses we're screwed!" Shaxx practically shouted at his troops. It was not like he feared death but he would most certainly not let his men die.

"I contacted the air force but nothing to help us sir! And I can't get in touch with the artillery squad. We're on our own for now." A warlock reported after trying to reach their allies.

"Everyone, focus fire at those big ugly ogres! Take them down!" Shaxx yelled as loud as he could. In a matter of seconds all wolves and guardians were only firing in one direction, where the giant ogres were which came closer and closer. One of them scored a lucky hit as one of the behemoths fell on one knee since its left leg got shot off by a concentrated fury of scorch cannons. It didn't faze as it crawled further on.

"Hold the line!" Shaxx shouted. He fired another rocket at the middle ogre. It roared as it was hit right in the eye and stumbled somewhat backwards, crushing an acolyte that followed it. it regained its composure and went on with renewed anger. It charged its eye and unleashed a laser at Shaxx's position. He had dodged it in time but three vandals were hit as they supported their officer. With badly burned bodies they fell on the ground and stopped moving. The fourth one dropped to his knees as the beam had grazed his shoulder.

"Get him medical treatment now and get him out of here." Shaxx told the medics that rushed to the downed soldier. "Captain, you and your squad will set up on that roof and attack them from above."

"Yes sir!" the said captain answered before moving out with his squad.

"Agh!" A hunter grunted as she was shot in the chest and stomach before falling to the ground. She disintegrated and the ghost was left behind to revive the dead hunter. A wizard noticed this and ordered acolytes to finish the ghost off.

"Protect the guardian by surrounding the ghost." A vandal officer said as some dregs moved in along with a servitor that took the brunt of the attacks.

"Sir they've almost reached our position and we're losing ground quicker than we can pull back." A guardian informed Shaxx who had decided to shield the retreating soldiers since two more ogres joined the fight. He had been hit in the shoulder but that did not stop him.

"Leave it to me, go now!" he shouted as he shot another acolyte down.

"But sir you'll be killed." The guardian answered with dread and worry for his leader.

"A price that I'm willing to pay so you can all survive." He quietly said before going onwards to distract the enemy. He skillfully dodged the enemy bullets and grabbed the scorch cannon of a dead captain. He began killing the enemy wizards and knights so the acolytes and thralls would focus on him. They took the bait and soon all Hive soldiers assaulted him, not bothering with the retreating forces. He stood there as a one man army and didn't faze even as he kept receiving damage.A thrall slashed at him when it got close but Shaxx dodged and he gave it a head knock so hard it died on the spot.

A boomer strike knocked him on the ground behind a few crates. He coughed a few times and looked at the sky. He couldn't get up no matter how many times he tried.

" _So this is it?"_ he thought to himself. He began recalling events of his live. The battle of twilight gap, the murder of his love, his first official Crucible match, his bickering with Zavala. Another explosion occurred close to him and dirt flew all over him. Shaxx didn't seem to care he would die with dirt all over him. It was how he wanted to die, dirty because of a battle. He recalled his first meeting with Razor's fireteam and with the Wolves. Getting out of that tower was one of his best decisions ever.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He had a few regrets though. Not being able to collect the glimmer Cayde owned him, his arguments with his mentor and most of all not being able to avenge _her_. He smiled at the memory of the beautiful guardian he fell in love with all those years ago. With the memory of her smile he could die happily now. It did not even matter if it was painful. He was able to protect his unit and died as a warrior just like Saladin said you should go.

Then he heard something. It sounded like a whistle or something like that. He turned his head to his left and he saw them. Multiple ships flying through the air to his position. They opened fire at the ogres and other soldiers as they were decimated completely. The ogres died by taking the brunt of the attacks. Multiple thralls still charged towards his position but they met the fists of Krosis and Dilak as they jumped off their pikes. The thralls were quickly terminated and the barons came to Shaxx's side as they supported him by taking each an arm over their shoulders. He looked around and saw his own forces along with the barons' unit repelling the Hive with ease.

"I never thought you would be so beaten up Shaxx. Getting too old?" Dilak teased the worn out crucible handler.

"You're not really that young yourself Dilak." Krosis retorted and Shaxx let out a soft laugh. Both barons looked at him with confusion. They thought Shaxx would try to argue with them but he didn't do that. Instead he laughed at the insult.

"I'm just glad you two showed up, I was certain it was my time to go."

"Yeah well, we heard a distress call from your forces and decided to come and check up on you. Not like we had much of a choice since Razor and Kate would have had my head if I ignored your plea." Dilak said.

"Speaking of those two, have you heard anything of them?" Shaxx asked as they let a medic take care of his wounds.

"No we haven't, but lately the Hive has been jamming our communications." Krosis said with concern

"I noticed that my unit couldn't contact the artillery unit." Shaxx added.

"Indeed but they're safe and well. Yularen says the interference is coming from somewhere below the surface. Once we clear those caverns we'll have the communications working at hundred percent." Dilak told them.

"All we can do for now is believe in them and hope their mission will be successful." Shaxx said and winced a bit as the medic applied some healing ointment.

"That's how a war goes, everyone has to play a part. That reminds me, how is Carolina doing? Last thing I heard was that she cleared an entire park with her machines. Yularen said he asked her to take down the enemy AA guns." Dilak asked.

"Knowing her she should be done with that by now. I think it's time we head out as well to the meeting point." Shaxx said as the medic left him to regenerate on his own. His guardian abilities would do the rest.

The barons agreed and after some arranging the combined units marched on to their objective, the central building which acted as the Hive headquarters.

* * *

"Looks like the attack was a success." Razor said as he and Kate walked through the dark tunnel along with Hevnok and his Silent Fang. The loud noises of the bombardment told enough for him to understand that the plan was going smoothly.

"We'll have to make sure our mission is going to be successful as well." Kate told him. The plan was that they would go underground through the tunnels of the city to plant explosives beneath the Hive headquarters while the others distracted the enemy. They had been going through the tunnel for quite some time and not a single thrall stood guard.

"I just hope our forces won't suffer too many casualties. The Hive seems to have new weaponry and reinforcements from Prime Servitor knows where. Is it still that far?" Hevnok contributed to the conversation.

"If my data is correct we should arrive shortly at the first metro station. From there on out we should split up. Kate, razor and me will go through the tunnel leading to the enemy stronghold while you and the Silent Fang will go to Hive strategical locations like their main AA platform. Once that's taken out of commission Yularen will move his ships in to provide better air support." TK clarified as he floated ahead of them acting as a flashlight.

"Still sounds risky to me. Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Hevnok once again asked Kate.

"We'll be fine. We still have these shanks and my little trick." She said with confidence. Hevnok looked at the horde of shanks behind them. They were equipped with wire rifles and chain guns but he knew how easy it was to destroy those things.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said to Razor who had been checking up on his shotgun. Razor merely shrugged and Hevnok sighed again.

"So what's the plan after we defeat the Hive, are we going to blow the city up or something?" Hevnok asked as he was full of questions.

"Apparently the Vanguard wants to use it as a base of operations. They think that once the Hive have all been eliminated no one will try to claim this city." Razor answered.

"I can understand if the Cabal wouldn't try it but what about the Vex? Surely they're not naïve enough to think those machines wouldn't try to get this place for themselves."

"The order to occupy came from the city council to be exact. Ever since they got more power they've been able to influence the Vanguard and are set on expanding their territories. They don't really care if a guardian dies if it means more influence. That's also why they wanted the House of Wolves to lead the attack. It might seem like a sign of trust but honestly they are somewhat using us." TK clarified.

"I guess it can't be helped. We we're enemies in the past and to become allies we would have to do something for them anyways." Kate added while Hevnok still didn't like the attitude the last city gave them. Dilak had already threatened he would go to the council himself to teach them manners and shove a foot up their asses but Kate and Krosis managed to calm him down.

"I'm picking up strange activity up ahead. It's some sort of energy reading." TK suddenly said after some minutes. Everyone tensed at his words and readied for an eventual ambush.

"Do you recognize it?" Razor asked as he stepped in front of the group.

"It's familiar but I haven't encountered it before."

"Alright let's move on." He ordered as everyone continued on.

They arrived at the metro station and were surprised at the sight. Large black orbs with a dark shade of red full with Taken power hovered around and some Taken were standing in line as if they were ready to march on. A knight stood at the staircase leading to the surface arguing with a wizard. The small task force stopped at a quick gesture of Razor. Kate and Hevnok hurried to his side and observed the situation as well.

"OK, what's the plan this time?" Hevnok asked looking at the motionless Taken.

"I don't see any other approach aside from a direct one. We can take them surprise with some snipers and grenades but then we'll just have to eliminate them." Razor explained with his gun ready for action. A few whispers and everyone was ready for the battle. The tracer shanks were in position and a few shanks were spread throughout the room undetected. Razor gave the sign and in an instant many enemies were dispatched as guns were blazing.

Razor opened fire along with the rest of the infiltrators. The Taken simply saw their prey and attacked with all they had as usual. The consumed phalanxes didn't protect their allies and simply charged at them like the rest of the Taken.

"Why are they coming at us with such savage tactics? They normally have some intelligence left to strategize." Razor wondered out loud.

"I analyzed them and I can conclude that these Taken are not the ones we normally encounter. They seem to be unstable in structure. They must be the new Taken that were created by the new king using the rituals that were left by Oryx. Dark Drinker said something like that at least." TK answered while directing shanks for optimal efficiency.

A consumed knight managed to break through three shanks as he simply crushed them with a cleaver. He roared and swiped towards Hevnok who had to sidestep it and kicked the beast in the abdomen causing the knight to drop his weapon. They locked into a fistfight with none giving ground to the other. They continued like this for a while until Hevnok finally planted a knife right in its face causing the being to disperse. He grabbed his gun again and joined his men to protect them.

Kate was dueling with the knight that was in command of the Taken forces. The Hive zealot had a dark green cloak with red Hive runes in it. His blade had the same red runes carved into it. He also wore more armor compared to the standard knight, even for a high classed officer. They clashed blades and to the knight's surprise Kate could keep up with him. He unleashed a few well-coordinated strikes intended to end the duel quickly but Kate parried them all and retaliated at the right time.

The knight slowly forced her to move around and he effectively separated her from her friends. He kicked her away in the stomach and brought his sword down only to meet air as she already recovered from the attack. She tried her vortex attack but the knight evaded it with surprising agility. He tried to cut her arm but she managed to get away in time though the sword grazed her arm. She did not see the fist coming and within moments she flew through the air against a train car. Kate saw the knight coming even with her blurry vision and got up to counter attack.

She unleashed a horizontal strike followed by a vertical one only for her to slam her arc filled fist into the knight's left arm. The knight grunted in pain and looked at the wound. The armor covering his bicep and a part that protected his shoulder were completely wrecked and useless now. His decayed flesh was grazed as well and he knew he could not use two handed attacks anymore since his arm was simply hanging at his side. Kate took this as an opportunity to use some power attacks since the knight could only use one arm to block. Begrudgingly the knight had to slowly pull back to avoid the series of powerful slashes his foe threw at him. He swung his sword around to create some distance so he could reorganize himself.

"Hi krif kril, nuz daar los oblaan fah hi. Ont Hi los dilon zu'u fen gunaar hin fahdon ahrk moro fen kos dii." The Knight spoke in a mocking tone. Kate cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"I know two languages but I don't speak yours. Maybe you should take some lessons and while you're at it, learn how to fight as well. You hit like a thrall." Kate retorted with a grin. Even while she couldn't understand him she knew he would probably understand her. She was correct as the knight roared in fury and held his blade high.

The sword glowed a blood red and out of nowhere two taken vandals appeared with weapons aimed at her. It was now Kate's time to be infuriated as her own kind was turned against her. The knight laughed as he sensed the anger coming from the young Kell. He barked at the Taken and they began to attack her as she used the void-forged guard to stop them from hurting her. She dashed at them and chopped their heads off and glared at the grinning knight who had sent a taken captain after her. The captain swung his swords horizontally but Kate ducked and stabbed him in the chest. The captain let out a short yell before succumbing to its wound.

"You're so dead now." She said coldly causing the knight to stop grinning as he saw something in her. He looked at her closely and for a second he saw an enormous shadow that stood ready to devour him in the most painful way he could imagine. This was a different darkness than he served. It was frightening and a shiver went up his spine. Not from a wound or anything, but from pure terror. He was afraid of this shadow and in his panic he failed to see the incoming sword strike aimed for his arm.

It was a direct hit and his armor was shattered along with his bones. The limp arm dropped the sword and the knight fell on his knees. He felt intense pain and looked up to see Kate standing in front of her with her blade held high just like the knight had done himself a few moments ago. His eyes went wide as a black orb began to form above the sword. Before he could even scream he was sucked into the black orb. He was taken by the Wolf Kell now.

Kate suddenly realized what she just did and lowered her weapon. She looked at the sword and saw dark blue energy surrounding it. She made a mental note that being angry activates Dark Drinker's power. She had intended to cleave him in half but looks like things didn't go that way.

She sighed and looked at her armor. There were quite some dunks in it and some burns. She looked at her leg and saw it was bleeding slightly. She figured it was because of the knight that she absolutely loathed. She wanted the taking process of him to be as painful as possible. Kate turned around and saw Razor standing behind her. She yelped and he chuckled a bit at her antics.

"Very funny, don't you have to wage a battle or something?" She muttered avoiding his gaze.

"It ended a minute ago. Hevnok is in control of the situation and TK is helping him. Though I have to say that I didn't anticipate you to take that knight. You looked pretty angry, did something happen." He asked with concern in his voice at the end. Kate stayed silent and Razor thought for a moment before she finally broke the silence.

"He sent Taken after me. Fallen Taken to be exact. I got so angry that it just happened, I wanted to cleave his face in half and in a few moments he was sucked into an orb. Wait I'm not becoming like Oryx right?!" Kate said and gradually started to panic. Razor frowned at her concern and tried to say something. He really tried.

"Kate-" He began but was immediately cut off by a rambling Kate.

"I mean, I've been taking those Hive and I turned them against their former friends. I'm getting angry because they have my own kind fight me and the others but when I think about I'm doing the same." She continued to say quickly as if she was thinking she went crazy.

"Look Kate-" Razor once tried to say but was once again interrupted by a hysteric Kate.

"I'm just like Oryx, am I not? I'm just as evil as he is. Dark Drinker said that Taken powers are not evil but the intentions matter. I really am-"

"KATE!" Razor yelled in frustration and disbelief. Kate was instantly silenced and looked at him with wide eyes. She wanted to say something but it was his turn to interrupt her.

"I get it that you're freaking out but you're not crazy or evil. It's perfectly fine to get angry. I would be as furious as well. Just like Dark Drinker said, the intentions of the wielder of that power dictates whether it's evil or not. And I believe you're one of the most honest people I know. You're kind and would never abuse it." He ended with a smile and a slight blush as he realized what he just said.

Kate was shocked. She blushed fiercely and felt weird. The feelings she was having at the moment were so foreign to her. She had received praise from various people but for some reason it really mattered to her when it was Razor who gave her compliments.

"T-thank you Razor. I appreciate it. You're probably right, I'm just freaking a little bit out. Let's get back to Hevnok. We still have a mission to accomplish." Kate said not looking him in the eye. She wondered just why he made her feel like this.

They both walked in silence back to where the fight had calmed down. No Taken were to be seen and the strike force had minor casualties with most being shanks. It did not escape their attention that a wizard was bound to a pillar with guards standing beside it. Hevnok was with them as well and when he spotted the two he called them over.

"We managed to restrain this one. What happened to the knight?" He asked as he looked at Kate for an answer. She just pointed at her blade and made a 'poof' sign. He understood and decided not to press further onto the matter.

"I assume the wizard hasn't caused too many problems?" Razor asked turning to TK who was floating at the shoulder of Hevnok.

"No in fact she was all too happy to provide us intel. Well, after Hevnok threatened her of course."

"I still have it." Hevnok boasted and Kate sighed at his declaration.

"You're impossible." She taunted him. Hevnok just grumbled something under his breath that wasn't audible.

"Gaas raan! Waan zu'u knew kroved fund kos het zu'u fund drun ulaan lahvu wah piir hin klov vau!" the wizard shouted interrupting their conversation. It began to struggle trying to break it's restraints. The guards aimed their weapons to subdue the wizard who was now shooting massive waves of killer intent at Kate.

"She's feisty." Razor deadpanned.

"She just wants to kill Kate and would have brought their entire army here if she knew Kate was here. At least that's what she sort of said." TK clarified.

"Tell her their army is being taken care of as we speak." Razor said as he folded his arms.

"Hin lahvu fen kos pahsaan das ganog. Hi los nau hin meyar." TK spoke in the Hive language. The wizard laughed at his statement and surprised them with what it did next.

"Nooo, it'ss youu who will dieee." She said poorly in their tongue.

"We'll see about that." Kate said and grabbed her side arm. A single shot echoed through the station as the wizard crumbled to dust. Her friends were looking with surprise at her. She shrugged and reloaded her gun.

"Anyways," TK said trying to make sure they would not remain scary of Kate's cold demeanor "we still need to plant some explosives. I'll gather the shanks."

"Yeah, and I'll get the troops ready and leave for our objective. See you guys at the meeting point." Hevnok said and they were gone in an instant leaving Razor with Kate.

"Is there something wrong?" he finally asked her. He was concerned about her behavior towards the Hive.

"I just hate these bastards so hard. I wish they would just disappear for forever." She answered.

"Understandable." He said with a nod.

"Not to mention that they're damn ugly. No offense Dark Drinker." She huffed and out of nowhere he appeared.

" **None taken. I can understand that they're like you say 'a pain in the ass'."** He said with that same heavy voice.

"What happened to that knight?" Razor asked. Dark Drinker looked at him with a strange expression before answering.

" **He has been transformed and will be a fine addition. Especially since he was completely broken down through mental torture."** The large shadow answered. Kate and Razor gasped at this in shock.

"Torture?" Razor asked and Dark Drinker nodded in confirmation.

"I guess I had this thought that I wanted his transformation as painful as possible." Kate mused.

"I suppose it's for the better anyways. Can you support us with Taken?" Razor said with a sigh.

" **Yes, I have added some new warriors to our arsenal and most are ready."**

"Let's go then." Razor ordered.

They went towards the train tunnel leading them to their destination. The shanks were ready and Dark Drinker followed with some spawned Taken. They walked through the large tunnel until they heard noise. Razor used his zoom and muttered one sentence : "We are so screwed." He said as he gripped his weapon to be ready for the hell that came towards them.

* * *

 **Okay it took way too long but I just couldn't continue writing for some time. Once again, my apologies. By the way the Hive language that I use is actually the dragon language from Skyrim. I thought it was pretty cool and to my opinion it fits the Hive.**


	11. Attack on the Hive fortress final

**Hey there folks, after losing the chapter when it was almost finished to a crashed computer I kind of lost the will to write for some time but here it is. Don't expect a new chapter soon though. I have loads of work so yeah at least enjoy this chapter. Thank you for still following this little tale of mine.**

* * *

Razor and his companions looked at the huge amount of thralls that were crawling towards them. Just as he had spotted them, they had unfortunately also spotted him. A moment of silence passed before the thralls roared and charged at them. They screamed and ran at full speed with some of them crawling on the walls and the ceiling.

"TK set the shanks and BFs up and have them cover our retreat. Have the tracer shanks pull back as well to give us support. Dark Drinker, you have to do the same. Let the knights place those flames and the acolytes their sentries. Once you're done with that I want TK to bring those Frames from his inventory." Razor quickly ordered while shooting at the thralls along with the rest.

"Why are we going to retreat? We need to go through this tunnel to reach our objective." TK argued.

"Those thralls will overwhelm us if we don't pull back slowly. We can shoot them while retreating. Now hurry up or the thralls will kill us." Razor said irritated. The thralls were advancing on them with an alarming speed.

"Just hurry up already!" Kate yelled as she reloaded after emptying an entire clip in the thralls.

" **I will assist you as wish. The Taken will be slow but they will play their part."** Dark Drinker answered as he spawned more Taken for the fight. He sent them their orders as fast as possible as he noticed that the thralls were gaining ground faster that he could organize the Taken.

Kate sent a quick order through her mind and in moments a consumed thrall was standing in front of her. She placed a grenade on him and sent him towards the hordes of enemies. The thrall teleported in a group of hostile thralls. The grenade detonated causing the entire group to be blown up. The bodies that didn't disintegrate were flung against their allies that were knocked off their feet or stumbled and fell. Kate smirked at the result and repeated this as long as she could.

TK was doing the best he could as his capacitors allowed to access the shank system. He gave the automated weapons their positions before he continued with his other task. While the transmatting of the BFs was underway he did a quick scan of their surroundings. He spotted a weak spot in the tunnel's ceiling and took advantage of it. A quick command sent to a BF equipped with a rocket launcher and the rocket flew towards the crack. The explosion caused a small part of the ceiling to collapse burying a large amount of thralls. Another advantage that TK exploited was that the thralls had a smaller amount of space to advance through.

Razor was unloading bullets as fast as he could but he saw that no matter what the thralls kept coming. He needed to know of there was some way that the Hive could keep spawning these thralls. He sudden got an idea but he had to confirm his theory first before coming to conclusions. He looked around for Dark Drinker and rushed towards him.

"Dark Drinker is there a possibility that there is a portal here that keeps spawning these thralls?" he asked the old being. Dark Drinker thought about it for a moment. He tried to sense a form of Hive magic and after a few seconds he found it.

" **It is true. The Hive that you met in the beginning before Oryx came didn't have knowledge of this architecture or dark magic. There's a portal here where these thralls are coming from and they must be coming from the dreadnought as well. This is probably the way the Hive got their reinforcements."** Dark Drinker answered.

"Is there a way to stop it?" razor asked immediately sounding annoyed.

" **I can use my own magic to interfere with the portal. It is something like a jamming signal. Unfortunately it will require my full attention. This means that lady Kate must control the Taken. That brings the problem though that she won't be able to because of her exhaustion."**

"Controlling the Taken is that taxing?" Razor answered in curiosity while keeping the Hive at bay with his rifle.

" **Yes so the Taken will probably keep advancing on the portal once the order is give but she won't be able to control them individually like me."**

"Alright, just stop them from coming." Razor answered as he left to check on TK with his task.

In the meantime Kate was in front battling the thralls that kept coming. She threw another grenade and it was once again a successful hit. She then noticed the Hive were gaining on them more and more. She noticed thralls with blue markings along with black and yellow markings. From what Carolina told her she concluded they must have been from different cults. She saw this also by the way the thralls stayed together with their own groups. Must be some kind of instinct was the first thought she got.

Her observations were abruptly ended as some thralls got through. They slashed fiercely with their momentum as a boost at the Taken. Some got sliced and some got wounded. She sent a mental command causing the wounded to fall back. she saw a shank flying around without any control as one of its components was burning brightly. Probably where it got slashed. It flew around until it banged into a BF. The droid fell to the ground without a head. Kate focused on the battle at hand in order to prevent more casualties.

Razor ran past the Taken and BFs before he saw TK hovering in front of the special BFs that he requested. There were around ten of them standing in a row. They were equipped with flamethrowers that were connected to two barrels on their back. They had flame-resisting armor attached to them as well. He had built only a few of them with Carolina since they were still prototypes. The amount of materials were also low as the last shipment of the reef didn't contain the essential parts for the flamethrowers.

"Are they ready?" Razor asked TK. As a response the pyro units came online. Their visors glowed blue as the heads snapped up from the activation. They grabbed their flamethrowers and stood ready as they saluted.

"Impressed?" TK asked him with smugness. Razor rolled his eyes at his behavior. How these ghosts could so easily irritate them.

"Just burn them already." He got as an answer along with a playful push. Kate watched them acting casually even in a battle. She still didn't understand how they could do that.

The pyros marched forward with their flamethrowers aimed. Once they got in reach they simultaneously unleashed the consuming barrage of fire. The thralls screeched in horror and in pain as they were burned to a crisp. Even with this the Taken and other BFs kept firing even through the fire. The counter attack was too much for the Hive as they cowered in fear and ran for their lives. The pyros marched on while burning the thralls. Soon enough the smell of burned corpses filled the air.

Dark Drinker saw this as an opportunity. He gave the Taken the order to march on as well before he disappeared to jam the portal once he found it. Kate did her best to keep the Taken under control and also so they inflicted as much damage as they could without any brash decisions. Once they covered enough ground to the point where they saw the thralls first TK decided to give them a break.

"Ok we're making some good progress here. How about you and Kate get some rest and reload your weapons. I'll make sure that we get through the tunnel as soon as possible." TK said as he addressed Razor.

"If you say so. Make sure you contact us when you're done and don't forget to stay safe." Razor answered as he lowered his weapon."

"Don't worry. I'm always careful." TK said with confidence.

"Sure, just like that time on the Moon when you led us into a Hive breeding chamber. We were just looking for those missing supplies but somehow our mighty navigator led us into a Hive temple. Because someone was curious of where the passage led to I had to fight five ogres along with a hallowed wizard. I'm sure you're the very definition of being careful." Razor said dramatically with sarcasm. When he was done he gave a mocking bow. Kate snickered and tried to contain her amusement.

"Very funny. It was just one time for Travelers' sake." TK grumbled with annoyance as he flashed out of existence jumping in a BF for protection.

With a smug grin Razor decided to sit down on a train bench that survived the clutches of time and decay. Kate sat down beside him watching a pile of thralls burning down. Kate felt her eyelids growing heavy and gave them some rest as she leaned her head on Razor's shoulder.

"This is nice you know. I'm so tired of this battle." Kate said with a slight wine.

"Even with the stench of burning Hive in the air while we're in an abandoned train tunnel?" The titan said with a chuckle. Kate smiled and tilted her head so Razor could notice she was glaring even if she had a helmet on.

"Yes, mainly because of the filters in the helmets but also since it's the Hive burning this time."

"You really hate them don't you?" Razor asked concerned and tenderly. Kate let out a sigh.

"I'm not crazy or something like that but I just despise the Hive. They are pure evil except for Dark Drinker. You were there when Hevnok told me that they had killed my friends. I had few and I grew up with them. The Hive simply take everything in their path for their own sick purposes. I'm sometimes scared that they'll take all I have now. My people, my friends, my grandfather, Dark Drinker and you. I don't want to lose you as well." She said softly. With each sentence her voice became quieter. Razor sighed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her in a hug.

"Don't worry so much. We won't leave you like that. I would never let you alone. I once promised Krosis that I would protect you to my dying breath. The Wolves are like family to me and you're also special to me." He said with conviction. Kate's cheeks flushed at his kind words.

"Thank you Razor. I appreciate it." She whispered softly making Razor smile.

"Not one day have I regretted my decision to bring you to my home. Not even when I brought the Wolves as well. Before you came alone I would spent my days patrolling this ball of dust on my own. TK always complained that it was lonely and I agreed with him. Back then Lucy and Carolina were always called on assignments by the Vanguard. They only called me when it was necessary. My old friend Longshot was also busy arranging Crucible events so I called him sometimes but not that much. I had the assurance that even if I died in battle that there wouldn't be anyone waiting for me home." He said.

"That's not so optimistic you know." She half-heartedly scolded him causing him to chuckle.

"I know but it's true. Now I do have more reasons to come back safely. I have a responsibility to the House and you as well."

"I didn't know you cared that much about the House. I thought guardians were supposed to have the wellbeing of the Last City as their first priority?" she asked him with a hint of confusion.

"I guess that's partly true. We didn't have much of choice Kate. Take me for an example, I was suddenly brought back to life by TK not understanding a thing at first of what happened. They gave me a brief explanation before they gave me tasks to do. At the time there was unrest so they sent me into the wilds with no training or high tech weapons. I was lucky because of my military training but others weren't so lucky." Razor explained with a frown. Kate could hear the slight hurt in his voice.

"But that's foolish. Even in Eliksni society we train all our soldiers to at least survive. We don't equip dregs with important weapons either but we simply don't always have the resources. The City has the Traveler on their side and yet they don't help you more." Kate said frustrated. She couldn't believe how the guardians were just pawns for the City.

"It's a fate that guardians seemingly accepted."

"Wait a second, military training? You never told me about your past life. From what you told me you don't even remember it." Kate suddenly exclaimed with surprise when realization dawned on her.

"Well that's mostly true. I don't remember my original name nor what I did. I simply still knew military tactics and battle strategies. I know how to operate tanks and other old human war machines but I know nothing about who I served. I don't remember if I had a family." Razor slowly explained as he tried to remember scraps of his past. It occurred to him that it was strange to actually remember parts of your past since it was relatively rare among guardians. Maybe It was what made him less obedient to the Vanguard.

"I see, what about Carolina and Lucy?" Kate asked. She was curious to learn more about her friends' past. Hearing that Razor was a warrior in his past life actually didn't surprise her. She actually expected such a revelation.

"Let's see if I remember. Lucy was a Hawaiian. It explains her tan skin color and she used to be a surfboarder. She once showed us her skills when we were at a beach for an assignment and I was surprised to see her riding those waves with ease. Even when the Hive started shooting her. As for Carolina she came from, what was it called again, Texas. Used to be a state in old America. She was an intellectual working for the government. Apparently she was brash and violent back then as well." Razor said with a chuckle at the end. He could only imagine how Carolina used to be. Kate laughed as well before they fell in a comfortable silence.

They might not have been in the safest place but Kate was content. No matter how dire her life was Razor seemed to make her day brighter. He had always remained loyal and protected her. She felt immense gratitude and wished she could do something to repay him. His kindness was heartwarming and she felt so good in his presence. But she still couldn't wrap her finger around one thing.

What was the feeling she had so many times when she was with him? She liked him but she also liked Lucy and Carolina. So he wasn't just a friend to her. She loved her grandpa and Hevnok. But they were like family to her but Razor still didn't fell in that category. The feelings she had were so foreign to her. Could it be that she had a crush on him? Kate thought about the small kiss she gave him but she assumed that was simply because of all the things he did for her, to repay him. She still blushed at that memory and was so grateful for the helmet at the moment.

Razor suddenly looked up startling her. She raised an eyebrow at him though he couldn't see that.

"That was TK. He told me we need to come over. Looks like they stumbled on our objective but he's going to need our help." Razor explained as he sat up and armed himself with his weapon.

"Alright lead on then." She responded as she pulled her pistols out of their holsters on her waist.

They ran through the tunnel filled with craters and corpses of thralls and BFs. Not to mention the occasional fire that was dying out slowly while others were still huge and hot. Kate looked grimly at the destruction around them. Eventually they made it to another station. The only difference was the clear Hive architecture and a few tunnels which were obviously made by thralls.

TK was floating around three BFs checking if they needed any repairs. Razor motioned towards their right. Kate turned and saw her Taken neatly in a row. As if they were also BFs in stand-by mode. They twitched sometimes but didn't move otherwise. It was then that TK spotted them and floated towards them.

"Good you two made it here. We cleared this place and destroyed the portal over there." TK happily exclaimed as he looked at the big crater that burned with green flames. Razor and Kate looked dumbly at the remains with one thought: _how did we miss that_?

"Where's Dark Drinker?" Razor asked after a few moments.

"Oh he's simply scanning the area to look if there are more portals here. He should be back in a few minutes. In the meantime I have been so kindly to place a few explosives here and there. Just a few more in the maintenance tunnels and the building above us should come crashing down. The Hive don't know of our presence here so we should be fine." The small ghost explained with sheer excitement.

"I'll take care of the other explosives. How about you contact the others Kate? I'm sure you would like to check up on them." Razor said kindly. He knew Kate must have thought a few times about the battle above them. She always worried for the people she liked.

"Thanks Razor, I appreciate it." She answered with a smile. Razor nodded and then left with TK leaving her with the Taken and BFs.

She sighed and accessed the communicator. After a few minutes of trying to get a proper signal she finally managed to gain contact.

"Hevnok here, everything good on your side Kate?" The Silent Fang commander asked.

"Yeah, we destroyed a portal here that spawned an army of thralls. What about you?" she asked worried.

"We're fine. We've had some casualties but thanks to our stealth tactics we took the enemy off-guard. The explosives are placed and once you give the signal they'll go boom. Have you made contact with the surface yet?" Hevnok said.

"No but I was planning to." She said and as soon as she ended her sentence someone entered the channel.

"Hey Kate and Hevnok, what's up." The cheerful Lucy said over the comm channel.

"Look who decided to check on us. We're fine little hunter. How's the situation on the surface?" Hevnok said amused.

"I've been overlooking the battlefield and as far as I can help we're winning. Shaxx told me something about the possibility of a counter attack. He just couldn't figure out how."

"We ran into an army of thralls underground. That must have been how they wanted to repel our attack." Kate said.

"That explains the sudden thrall ambush I ran into. They were waiting for my troops to advance but I detected them. I took care of them but honestly I'm not that surprised. The Hive are known for ambushes." Carolina now said as she also joined the conversation.

"I saw the Hive retreating to the main Hive building. They have quite the new tactics I must say. Beware of enemy reinforcements Kate." Shaxx said as he and the barons also decided to check on the others.

"Is everyone just waiting to make an entrance or something? But fine I'll keep an eye out." Kate huffed but had a smirk nonetheless. A couple of chuckles were heard.

"My men are closing in on the enemy along with Shaxx and Carolina. We will be able to eliminate any resistance in ten minutes. Will the building be destroyed then?" Krosis asked.

"The explosives are set and ready to blow. We just need to get out of here." TK said as he also joined.

"This channel is getting crowded." Kate sighed. "You're sure all is set?"

"Positive, Razor just placed the last amount of bombs. We're on our way back." TK further explained.

"Alright we'll contact you later. Take care of yourselves." Shaxx said and moments later everyone disconnected.

* * *

Razor ran through the maintenance tunnel to get back to Kate. As he ran through the tunnel he looked at each explosive he had placed on the structure's weaknesses. A combined detonation would cause large amounts of ground to collapse resulting in the fall of the Hive fortress. He had arranged a back-up plan to barrage the enemy with cannons and rockets to crumble it if the detonation was not enough. Thought he did feel slightly distracted.

Razor kept thinking of the chat he had with Kate. He wondered how such a strong woman could be so fragile at times. She was definitely Titan material. Strong on the outside but soft and caring on the inside. He smiled at the thought of her laugh and voice. But then he suddenly realized what he was exactly thinking. Razor let out a sigh that went luckily unnoticed by TK. He felt happy with Kate, he couldn't deny that. He enjoyed her company and her attitude. She was still that same hybrid girl that he met in those wastelands. Maybe he liked her back then already but didn't know it yet.

Razor shook his head to clear his mind. He had to focus on the objective as the soldier he was. He most certainly didn't want to relive the horrors of his failed demolition of the hotel incident that haunted him to this very day. It had caused deaths because of him and he didn't want to have Kate suffer the same. He would protect her no matter what even if it took his own life.

He abruptly stopped for a second as he heard noises. He focused on them and he recognized them as shooting, screeching and running. His heart filled with dread as he feared for Kate's safety. There was no denying it. He felt the urge to come to her aid. He was worrying with dark thoughts in his head. The way of how the Hive could harm someone were wicked.

Razor arrived and quickly aimed his rifle. Acolytes and thralls fell to the ground as he let the bullets rain down on them. He noticed the make-shift fortification Kate had built with her Taken and the remaining BFs. He grimaced as he saw them drop in numbers. The two ogres definitely didn't help. He distracted the Hive to draw them away as he made himself known. TK took control of the BFs and had a pyro unit come to his aid. Razor advanced towards where the Hive was the most in numbers with the BF following him. He quickly side- stepped and let the flamethrower burn the Hive. They screeched and ran away as they panicked.

Happy with the achievement Razor ran back and headed for Kate. He dodged explosions, bullets and an ogre's eye beam but managed to get to her with just a scratch on his back. He dove behind the barricade and felt cold on the inside. Kate was clutching her reopened wound on her shoulder. Blood was spilling from it and she was panting hard. He reached over to it and created a mote of light to close the wound. He pressed it on her skin and she instantly hissed from the pain. She felt the wound close but the pain remained slightly.

"Are you alright?" Razor asked over the sound of the fight. His voice was filled with concern and he had only attention for her. Kate smiled at his concern but grimaced as the pain still annoyed her.

"I'm fine thanks to you. I knew you would be here on the time." She replied trying to ease his worry. She succeeded partly as he slightly nodded. An explosion forced them to look over the barricade. they saw BF parts flying all over the place along with Taken disintegrating.

"We need to move now. The Hive are coming with everything they got." Razor said but cringed as Hive thralls and acolytes cut off their escape route.

"How are we going to get out of here now?" Kate groaned with frustration.

"Working on it. TK scan those holes if to where they lead." Razor said to his mechanical companion as he looked over at the holes on their right.

"Scanning now. Scan completed. The large hole in the middle leads to the caves away from this place. If we take them we can outrun the Hive. I should be able to lead us back to the surface." TK answered as fast as he could. Their current predicament would only continue to worsen by the minute and he realized that all too well.

"That's our new exit. Kate you have to call your Taken back to wherever they came from. We'll need them for later. The BFs will cover our escape. Once we have some good distance I'll blow this place sky high.

Not bothering to reply Kate sent the mental order as her Taken we're sucked back into their own dimension. The BFs slowly retreated until they formed a perimeter around them and the hole. Razor helped Kate on her feet as they dashed away to the hole that lead further into the Hive kingdom. Kate looked over her shoulder and took last look at the Hive forces that furiously attacked the BFs in order to get to them.

Once through the hole they kept running as far as they could followed by four BFs and two ABFs. They would act as support as they went right and then left for many times. They delved deeper and deeper until they couldn't hear the fighting anymore. They saw Hive coffins and crystals as they went on. They passed a shrine but luckily the acolytes didn't notice them as they were too busy praying or whatever they did. A few minutes after they stopped.

"We're far enough. You can rest now." TK told Kate who was breathing heavily. The fighting had exhausted her more than she wanted to admit. Razor knew she was too stubborn to admit something like that that would slow them down.

"Send the message to Shaxx and the others that we have no other choice but to detonate the bombs now. Tell them also that we have to look for another way out of here." Razor said to TK who blinked a few times. Razor raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um, is this a good time to tell you I have absolutely no connection down here? Looks like something is blocking my attempts to contact the others. We're on our own." TK said carefully. Razor's shoulders slumped and he sat down next to Kate.

"Oh well, guess we should just blow them up then. Care to do the honors?" He asked her holding a detonator in his hand. She grabbed the small cylinder with the blinking red button. She intertwined her fingers with his and left her dump just above it.

"Together, that means you too TK." She said before TK could complain. The ghost happily flew over to them and hovered above their hands.

"Three." TK began.

"Two." Razor said as he followed suit.

"One." Kate said with a grin.

"Now!" they all yelled and pressed on the button in sync. They could hear a loud bang from afar through the tunnels. Seconds later they felt the ground shaking and rumbling as the tremors became heavier and heavier. Razor quickly curled himself over Kate to protect her from falling debris. They waited for some time as the tremors became less strong until they died out completely. Razor stood up and brushed the dust off their armor but grimaced as he felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

"That was satisfactory." Kate chuckled as she relaxed. She looked over to Razor and gasped. A sharp rock had managed to pierce the under-armor he wore over his bicep. The wound was bleeding heavily. He fell on his knees and groaned in pain. She hurried over to his side to balance him. She inspected the wound and realized that if he hadn't shielded her the rock would have hit her head. She saved her yet again and now he was wounded because of her. She panicked and felt her eyes water. She was so focused on his wound that she didn't hear TK trying to calm her.

"Kate listen to me! Kate!" TK yelled frantically trying to gain her attention. The wound was bad and needed healing fast. Kate snapped out of her daze and looked at the small machine. "I need you to remove the rock. I can divert his light to heal him but that's impossible if that rock remains in his arm. Trust me on this okay." He carefully explained but even he was worried about his partner's sake.

"Sorry about this Razor but it's for your own good." Kate said softly to him. Razor nodded and gave a shaky thumbs up with his right hand.

"Don't worry, just get the damn rock out or I'll cry." He hoarsely joked. Kate nodded.

Kate grabbed the rock with her hands and in one pull it was out of his arm. Razor hissed in pain as the rock was removed. Kate was horrified and felt bile in her throat. They hadn't noticed that the rock was longer than they thought first. It had completely pierced his arm to the point there was a clear hole in his bicep. Razor's breathing became heavier and heavier. Blood was flowing out of his arm. He couldn't hold back anymore and cried out as the pain was too much for him.

"Help him now!" Kate cried out to TK as he quickly disappeared into Razor. He began the healing process but if someone could see him they would see his metal plates shifted into a deep frown. He did his best to reform the skin and muscles but if nothing was done fast he would bleed to death. In a dark place like this he wouldn't be able to revive Razor. He would permanently die.

"Take some of the clothing of his Titan mark to stop the bleeding. It will help his chances of survival." TK swiftly ordered through the comms. He didn't want to order her around but at the rate Razor was losing blood he would die soon. It didn't help that the rock was actually partly a Hive infected crystal. This made TK worry even more. Hive magic always interfered with his systems.

"On it." Kate replied as she ripped of the mark and began to cover the wound. She strapped it as tight as she could and used all of her strength. She did another piece of cloth over the first to be sure. As the healing went on Kate talked to him to ease his pain. Unbeknownst to her he found her voice soothing and it actually did ease his pain.

Time passed which was a couple of minutes but for Kate it felt like an eternity. She felt tears falling but didn't care. Her cherished friend was critically wounded and they had to get out of here fast. She put the remaining BFs on guard duty as two of them didn't make it. They had rocks pierced through them as well and we're now on the floor sparking. Kate felt relief washing over her as TK said he would be alright. He was stabilized but needed more treatment. They had to get out and fast. Kate suggested to carry Razor but TK said it would only reopen her own wound. TK made sure Razor was sedated and had the two standard BFs carry him while the ABFs made sure they wouldn't be attacked.

It was after a while that Kate finally felt Dark Drinker return to them.

" _Took you long enough."_ Kate deadpanned as she made contact with him.

" _ **Apologies, my strength is not what it used to be. I had to recover before I could speak with you again. I cannot materialize anymore I'm afraid. I watched everything through your eyes. I hope he will make it."**_ Dark Drinker answered with concern for the downed titan.

" _He'll make it. He promised he would protect me and I get in too much trouble for him to die on me now."_ Kate answered with slight humor. But she couldn't fool the being that lived in her head. He saw through her attempt to hide her fear and sorrow.

" _ **I am sure of his survival. I have seen many souls and his will is one of the strongest there is. He would never abandon hope and he would never abandon those he loves."**_ Dark Drinker said confidently. He had to calm down his wielder or she would became livid of the stress. Kate sighed and glanced at Razor.

" _I know."_ Kate softly replied to the old creature.

A few minutes later Dark Drinker told her to go through a small passage. He had sensed a brief glimpse of light that belonged to a guardian. TK confirmed this and they decided to check on it. No one deserved to be left alone in this hell. They eventually came in a small room. A few Hive weapons were scattered around but then they saw the bodies of a dead titan and hunter. They had numerous injuries and their ghosts were lying close to them devoid of any light. TK quickly flew to another guardian that was perked up against a Hive altar.

"Longshot! What did they do to you?" TK asked the hunter that donned Iron banner armor with pride. The only modification were the Ahamkara bones on the gauntlets. The said hunter tilted his head to look at the friend that was scanning his wounds.

"Don't bother. I don't have much more time left. My ghost is gone as well. Looks like I'll die here in a dark cave." He said slowly. The man was bleeding profoundly and nothing would save him.

Suddenly they heard screams from thralls. It sounded as if they came for them and TK knew it was true. His sensors said so.

"We'll have company soon. Kate can you fight?" TK asked her but Kate shook her head.

"I don't have any ammo left and I don't have any strength left. My Taken are currently too hard to summon. Only a new batch would do and I have strength for only one more taking. I can't absorb a bunch of thralls in one go. Dark Drinker is out of the question as well." She answered grimly.

"Dark Drinker? You mean that tall black figure?" Longshot asked. Kate realized he had met him, Dark Drinker told him so.

"It would be pointless to lie. Yes, short story Razor gave me his sword that was forged out of Oryx's sword. I awoke him and now he serves me. This allows me to use the power of the Taken." Kate quickly summarized. Longshot was surprised but shook his head.

"No matter what Razor gets always into trouble. Where is he anyways?" He asked but as reply Kate pointed at the BFs. He switched his gaze and was filled with terror as he saw the unconscious Razor.

"He was injured and unless we get him out of here he won't make it." TK said quietly.

"You need to get going then. I'll help you." Longshot said determined.

"You're in no shape to fight. You'll get ripped apart by those thralls in moments." TK argued. Longshot frowned and looked at Kate. For a few seconds they remained quiet. Longshot let out a loud sigh.

"Do it. Take me." He said shocking Kate and TK to the core.

"What?" Kate said as she recovered from the shock. Longshot kept looking at her with full determination and confidence.

"It's the only way. I know that if you turn me I'll be healed and in a state to fight. I'm dying already so this way I can keep helping Razor. I might not know you completely but Razor trusts you with his life and so does TK. He talked to me and I know he sees you as one of his closest friends." He said her with urgency. _"And maybe even more if I know him that good."_ He thought but kept it to himself.

"What you're asking me is-"

"A lot, I know. But this is the only way. Please fulfill my last wish as a true guardian." Longshot interjected.

" _ **I can turn him painlessly and he will keep having his personality and will. He will be bound to you and forced to listen to your every whim but it's indeed the only way."**_ Dark Drinker explained and agreed. Kate contemplated for a few moments but as the thralls came closer she had no choice. She would help him in a way but that didn't stop the lone tear falling.

" _I hope you can forgive me one day Razor."_ She thought as she looked at his sleeping form.

"Fine, I'll do it. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She finally said. The dark orb formed itself above her and with a final nod and salute from Longshot it absorbed him. TK looked sadly and so did Kate. She sat down next to Razor with TK on her shoulder. The BFs stood ready and they waited. They waited for the thralls and Longshot.

* * *

Revenge. The wizard wanted revenge. she had suffered defeat at the plains and now the fortress was gone. She flew through the tunnel where at the end a faint shimmer of light was. The thralls would rip them apart and she would revel in their agony, their screams and their hatred. Oh how good their blood and light would taste as she would devour them.

As she got closer she could feel it. The corrupted shade. The sword that turned on its master and kind. Hatred and anger filled her entire being. The traitor would meet his end and so would the heretic. She would fall beneath her.

"Bo dii kiir! Velaaz nau sahlo ahrk du niist sil!" The wizard screamed. The thralls screamed in agreement and ran even faster. They had finally hunted the enemy down.

They screeched in arrogance as they entered the altar room. The corpses of sacrificed guardians were spread through the room and then she saw them. The demons that plagued the Hive. Their machines opened fire but she had the thralls protect her. She sent them to their doom as the pawns they were. The machines were cut down and shot down by her darkness blasts.

She smiled wickedly as her thralls slowly surrounded her prey. The female heretic had her companion with her along with the little devil. She could feel the glare of the heretic but this added to her sick amusement. She floated higher to show her dominance and just as she wanted to command her minions a bright light mixed with shadows appeared.

The light dimmed and died down. The thralls cowered in fear at the sight of their new adversary. The wizard was furious. Such great power taken from the worm god by their former king and now wielded by an inferior being. The wizard screeched in anger.

Longshot stood there with no injury. He still wore the iron banner armor but one great difference. He was no longer a normal guardian. He was taken. He had the appearance of the Taken and the wizard could only guess his new powers. She commanded her thralls to attack and so had the fight begun.

The first thrall to abandon its fear lunged at him as a savage. Longshot merely shifted from one place to the other like any Taken and stabbed the walking corpse in the neck with his dagger. The thrall fell down and disintegrated. Three others attacked him at once. He turned invisible and disappeared. The thralls looked around in a futile attempt before they fell to the ground as Longshot touched them with a glowing hand.

The thralls didn't die though. The got up again but with blue runes on them. They walked towards the other thralls like zombies. The thralls didn't screech but moaned. They were also considerably slower. A thrall attacked them but as it cut one of the zombies it was cut down by the others. The wizard looked at the exchange of blows and saw in sick fascination as the thrall was now turned as well. She saw the danger though and unleashed her barrage on them. They were effectively eliminated as they crumbled apart.

The wizard continued by shrouding the consumed guardian with a dark mist. She pointed at it and soon her minions dashed into the mist to fight. She heard clashes and screeches. The next thing she knew a thralls stumbled out of the mist with a large claw mark on its chest. It fell on the ground and soon she saw the mist slowly disappearing. She saw white eyes through the visor of Longshot and was somehow paralyzed. The claws that he had turned back into normal hands and he conjured his hand cannon. With one shot the wizard lost its head before falling apart in dust.

Longshot stood there for a moment and then turned to Kate and TK along with the still unconscious Razor. He walked up to them and gave slight bow.

"My queen." He said with amusement in his voice. His voice was also altered. Deeper and slightly distorted but nonetheless recognizable. Relief washed over TK as Longshot didn't seem so different than he used to be.

"That was something alright." Kate said when she wasn't so shocked anymore.

"That's an understatement. I'm so happy Oryx never got the chance to take a guardian. We would have never made it." TK told her.

"If you ask me for my opinion, being taken is not that bad. Well if you still have your own mind of course. But I feel like twitching or something." Longshot said with a twitch of his arm.

"Nah that goes away after sometime. I think." Kate tried to assure him but doubted it herself.

"This is real nice and all but could we stop this conversation until later and get Razor the hell out of here." TK interjected somewhat agitated.

"Right we'll get on it." Longshot answered and picked Razor up with his newfound strength.

"Follow me then." TK told them and floated towards the exit.

* * *

Krosis was worried. He felt this uneasiness when he looked at the collapsed fortress. It was completely destroyed and the Hive were gone. The ones that made it fled as fast as they could with tombships that brought them away from the city. They had won the battle but at what price. Her granddaughter and someone he would call a son were missing. Carolina theorized that their escape route was compromised and that that was the cause of why they hadn't rendezvoused with Hevnok. Shaxx and Dilak were searching the wreckage with every man they could spare. Everyone else was sweeping the city for Hive and maybe a clue to where the two could be.

"Did Carolina report yet?" Yularen asked the old baron. He had ordered the Ketches to guard the skies and in that time he had come to the surface to help. Krosis sighed in response.

"No, she's still scanning the caves but has to find anything yet. At this point it will be dark in a only few hours. It'll be hard to find them then." Krosis answered.

"We cannot give up hope. With no imminent danger we have the time. I'm not sure about the Vanguard though. They might order their guardians to come back soon." Yularen said with distrust. The guardians might have helped them but in the end the Wolves were used for the Vanguard. He had yet to fully trust them.

"I bet our Kell would tell you to pipe it down." Krosis said with a chuckle. Yularen snorted at the comment.

"I suppose. Do you think we'll find them soon?" Yularen asked with not only concern for his Kell but also for the old grandfather. Losing his daughter was enough for Krosis but his granddaughter's death would devastate him.

"We will." He got as an answer. To everyone it would sound as pure conviction but Yularen could the slight waver in the voice of his fellow baron. As if he needed to make himself believe it. Yularen decided to leave his comrade alone to give him space.

"Krosis do you copy?" An excited Lucy rang over a private comm channel. Krosis was filled with hope as he heard the happiness in Lucy's voice. He quickly answered.

"I'm here, do you have any news?" he asked. He was eager for any news.

"Carolina and I completed the scan and we found their signals at the eastern part of the city. They appear to have travelled by tunnel and we're headed towards the entrance as we speak." She answered. An immense amount of relief washed over the old man.

"Alright I'll head there as well. Transmit me the coordinates." He said with anticipation.

"I'll have Carolina do it." She answered before shutting the comm off.

Krosis jumped of the hill he was at and ran over to Shaxx and Dilak. They were directing the troops but they would have to wait for a moment with that. He ran past the vandals and dregs who were searching the rubble. He arrived with almost no breath left. Shaxx noticed him and nudged Dilak. When he saw the baron running for them he also dropped his work.

"Whoa whoa take it easy old timer. What made you ran your lungs out." Dilak asked.

"They think they found them. They're supposed to be at the eastern part of the city. We need to get there now." Krosis said with urgency. He got the attention of both warriors and with one call from Dilak a Skiff came for them. They got on along with the Kell's guard and two medics.

The Skiff flew over the quiet battlefield with maximum speed. Inside everyone was tense and on the edge. They knew that Razor and Kate were coming back but that didn't tell them in what condition they were. For all they knew they could be missing a limb or worse. When they finally landed Krosis basically flew straight out of the ship and ran towards the small group that was assembled at a tunnel entrance. He went past the small crowd of Wolves and guardians. He was filled with joy as he saw Kate with only a shoulder injury.

"I'm so happy you're alright." He whispered as he embraced her. She was caught off-guard but quickly returned the hug. She felt like crying but she was the Kell of the House of Wolves. She had to be strong.

"Mind the injury pops." She said and Krosis instantly heard the sadness in her voice. He knew her and he knew that whatever happened had shaken his granddaughter to core.

"What's wrong? Where is Razor?" He asked but Kate was silent. She diverted her gaze and Krosis followed. He let out a gasp as he saw the beaten figure of Razor being tended to by Carolina and others. He had seen many wounds and he knew what kind of injury Razor had sustained.

"He shielded me and got hurt. If it wasn't for him I would have died there." She said quietly and remembered Longshot. He had disappeared since he could not sustain his form long in the physical world. She had carried Razor all the way to the end and was grateful for Lucy who found them first.

"It's time to get you and him out of here. The battle is won but the war rages on. We need to tend to the wounded and dead. Go on with them Krosis. Shaxx and I will clean this place up. You all deserve the rest." Dilak said as he joined them. The baron had a new-found respect for the titan that protected his Kell.

"Brilliant idea, let's go Kate." Carolina said after loading up Razor. The dregs carried him back to a waiting shuttle and soon Kate stood next to him.

The shuttle departed and flew directly towards the Wolf base. A war waged on Mars and soon more battles would follow. It was inevitable and as the shuttle flew over the sand a Cabal Centurion observed it along with his most trusted warriors. The Cabal had made their decision and soon everyone would know what the legion was going to do. They prepared for war and soon they would take action.

Inside the shuttle Kate stayed close to razor. She held his hand and didn't let go even when they arrived at the base.

* * *

 **So that's that folks and now I can tell you that there won't be much fighting next chapter but other stuff. For example, what will the Vanguard do now? What are the Cabal plotting? Will Kate and Razor actually talk with each other for once about their feelings? Is the Hive done for? You'll see next time.**


End file.
